Teach Me To Love
by Jacob's Nessie
Summary: Renesmee is the new music teacher at Forks High. She's just gotten out of a rough relationship and is fearing the thought of falling in love again. Can the auto mechanic teacher Jacob teach her how to love again? Well, we'll just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Setphanie Meyer.**

**Intro**

**Nessie's POV**

I've been driving since 5:00 this morning, its 3:00 and I still have an hour to go before I arrive at Forks. I'm driving from Eureka California. I've lived there with my mom Rene and step dad Phil since I was 8 years old. I've just finished studying for my teaching credential and was offered a job at Forks High School, thanks to my older sister Bella. I would have tried finding a job closer to home but I just needed to get away from it all, these last few years have been pretty hard on me, I needed to start fresh. Plus Bella's been begging for me to move closer to her. We haven't really seen each other in a little over two years. It would be great to see her and the rest of the family up in Forks. My dad, Bella's Husband Edward and all his adoring family members. But I have to be honest I'm also doing this so I can forget about him, completely.

**...**

**Hay awesome readers...Glad you dicided to check out my new story, hope you like it ...Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**New home sweet home**

**Nessie's POV**

I was finally pulling into Forks. I was heading to my dad Charlie's house. I haven't seen my dad in forever. This should be exciting. I'm actually going to be living with Bella for a while till I can find an apartment or something, she told me to meet her at dads. I was wondered if dad would be home when I got there. But then I pull into dad's driveway and saw his cruiser, I knew he was home. Dad's the chief of police in Forks. I turn my engine off and step out of my car. I look up at my old childhood house. It looks the same, I smile.

I was seven years old when mom and dad got divorced. Mom, Bella and I moved out to California. That's where mom met Phil. When I was 12 Bella moved back with dad. I was pretty lonely with out her but I knew I had to stay with mom. Now that Bells was gone she'd need me even more then ever.

I spent most of my childhood and teen years devoting my time to music. Reading, listening and playing music. I can play almost everything: piano, guitar, base, drums, violin, est. Name and interment and I'll master it in a week. I've also been told I can sing but you'll have to be the judge of that. That's what I'll be teaching at Forks high, music. My sis Bells is the English teacher and her husband Edward is a history teacher and Baseball coach at the school. I'm really excited about this job. Yeah it'll be a first for me, teaching a group of teens. But I love a challenge.

I was then pulled out of my thought by dad call in from the porch.

"Renesmee? That you baby girl?" he asks me. I walk further.

"Yup it's me dad." I reply.

"Welcome honey." He says hugging me. I huge him back.

"Missed you dad." I tell him.

"Missed you too sweet pee." He tells me. I giggle.

"Come on inside, Bella should arrive any minute." He says pulling me into the house.

We walk in. I shrug of my coat and hang it. Charlie walks ahead of me into the kitchen.

"You want something to eat Renesmee? It was a pretty long drive for you." He asks me.

"I'll wait till Bella gets here." I say out loud.

I walk slowly down the hall, looking at countless pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures of me and Bella; our childhood, graduation, family outings, Bella and Edwards wedding. They were so great together, I've never seen her so happy.

After I made my way down the hall I find Charlie in the kitchen.

"You want a soda or something?" dad asks me.

"Yeah sure." I say sitting in one of the dinning chairs.

He comes back with a beer and Sprit drinks. He passes me one. I open it and take a long sip.

"So how are things? What's new in life?" Charlie asks me.

"Not much dad, same old same old. I got a new job but you know that." I say with a giggle.

"Your hairs shorter." He tells me.

"Its actually longer dad." I say with a laugh.

"I can never tell the difference you know Me." he says taking a swing at his beer.

Dad was never that absorbent.

"How's Sue?" I ask him.

"She's good. She should be home any minute now." he tells me.

"How's your boyfriend, what was his name? Oh James." He asks me.

"We broke up." I tell him.

"Oh sorry sweetie." He says patting my back.

"It alright, it was for the best." I tell him.

Then the doorbell rang saving me from having to go into detail about my failed relationship.

"I'll get it." I tell Charlie.

I walk to the door. I open the door and there stood my big sis and her man.

"Renesmee!" she says with excitement as she hugs me tight.

"Hey Bells." I reply.

"Oh I missed you Munchkin." She tells me.

"Missed you too Jelly Belly." I reply. She smiles.

"Hey Edward Its good to see you." I tell him as he enters the house.

"Good to have you with us Renesmee." He says hugging me.

"It's good to be here." I reply.

"Where's dad?" Bella asks me.

"Kitchen" I tell her pointing in the direction.

We walk into the kitchen, Bella and Edward says hi to dad. Bells and I start dinner. Dad and Edward sit in the living room watching TV. Sue comes home a little while after Bella and I start making dinner.

"How are you sweet heart?" she asks me.

"I'm fine, happy to be here." I tell her as I help Bella prepare the lasagna.

"That's great, you two need any help with any thing?" she asks us.

"No, I thing we have everything under control." Bella tells her.

"Just sit back and relax. Dinner is our job tonight." I tell her.

"Alright." She says walking into the living room and sits in the closest chair to dad.

Bella pops the lasagna in the oven and I start on the salad.

"How was the drive?" Bella asks me.

"Alright I guess, pretty long." I reply.

"How's mom?" she asks me.

"Same as always, full of life." I say with a laugh. She giggles.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Okay." I answer.

"Really?" she questions giving me a serious look.

She's the only one that really knows me. The only person that really knows what happened between me and James.

"I'm doing better." I restate my answer.

She gives me a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, things are going to get better. I promise." She tells me.

"I hope your right." I tell her. We continue a small conversation about all types of things.

"So you excited about your first teaching job?" she asks me.

"Extremely" I reply enthusiastically.

We serve dinner. Everyone sat around the kitchen table. Once we were all finished eating we sit around the living room taking about any and everything that came to mind. Around 8:30 Bella, Edward and I were on our way to there house. They lived in a heavily wooded area outside of Forks. Edward's dad was a very successful doctor in Forks and his wife's an interior designer. Plus I heard they do pretty well in the stock market. So they used there money to buy a pretty big piece of land. They built a beautiful three story house for the whole family but when Edward and Bella married they built them a cozy two story little house close to the main house. I followed there car throw the gravel path to there cozy little house. I parked next to them. Edward helped me carry my suitcases. Bella unlocked the house. We entered, it was just beautiful.

"You're house is just amazing guy." I complement them.

"Thanks, Edward's mom designed it herself." Bella tells me.

"Impressive" I say. Bella leads the way to my temporary room.

"Here we are." She says opening the door.

I enter after her. I look the room over, it's huge.

"Bells this is bigger the moms whole house." I tell her.

"Oh please, it's not that big." She says with a laugh. Edward chuckles as he puts my suitcase down

"Your bathrooms through that door, and your closets over there." She says pointing the way.

"Welcome home." She tells me.

"Thanks Bells." I say hugging her.

"But this is only temporary." I say pulling away.

"Either way, its home for now." she tell me.

"Alright." I say.

"Thanks for having me Edward." I say hugging him too.

"Anything for my sweet little sis." He says. Both Bella and I smile.

"Well, we'll let you get settled." Bella tells me as they both leave the room.

I turn back to the room. The bed is a full size bed, dressed in green bedding. The Bed frame is a dark wood. Matching dark wood shelves. Windows have white blinds. The carped is a dark cream color. The walls a lighter shade then the carpet. I grab my suitcase of clothes and walk to the closet. I open the door and discover it's a walk in closet. I step in, one side of the wall is for clothes and the other side is draws and shoe compartments. I begin putting my clothes away. Once I'm done I close the closet door. I grab my other suitcase that has my other belonging and begin to make it more my style. When I was done something was still missing.

"My baby" I say snapping my fingers.

And no I don't mean a baby as in a living thing that breaths and eats. No when I say 'baby' I mean my melody maker Gibson guitar. I grab my car keys and jog down the stairs. Bella's in the kitchen as I pass.

"Where's the fire?" she asks. I laugh.

"I'm just getting my guitar from my car." I tell her.

I walk over to the passenger's side of the car. Yes my guitar rode shot gun, with the seatbelt on. I pull her out and secure her on my back. I walk back to the house.

"Gosh you would think it was a kid you left in the car." Bella says sitting on the couch.

"Almost, come on Bells you know this guitars like my baby." I tell her as I walk up the stairs.

I reenter my room. I pull my guitar carrier off my back and set it on my bed. I unzip the bag and pull her out. She's en exact replica of Joan Jett's melody maker. I got her on my 17 birthday six years ago. She's my most prized possession. I give her a quick polish, tuning, strum and set her on her stand. I walk back down the stairs. Bella is in the kitchen again, in some pajama pants and a tank top. She reading something on the counter and drinking some tea.

"Hay" I greet her.

"What'ch doing?" I ask taking a seat on one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island.

"Nothing just reading some book reviews." She tells me.

"Nerd" I tell her. She giggles and slides the review away.

"Done spending time with your guitar?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Yes I am." I tell her. She smiles.

"I'm glad you came down here, save me a trip to your room." she says taking a sip of her tea.

"I wanted to tell you Edwards parents are throwing a BBQ tomorrow." She tells me.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up." she tells me.

"Okay good to know." I tell her.

"Some of our coworkers should be there tomorrow, I would be a good time to get to know the people you'll be working with." She tells me.

"Cant wait." I tell her.

"Alright well I'm going to bed." She says finishing her tea and placing the cup in the sink.

"Night munchkin" she says kissing my hair.

"You do realize you're still treating me like a kid right? I ask her.

"Yes I do, but I can't help it. I'm always going to look at you and see my little sis." She tells me. I smile.

"Night Jelly Belly." I tell her.

"Night Renesmee." She replies.

She walks upstairs to her room. I stay in the kitchen and grab a glass of water before I head back to my room. I turn off the kitchen light and climb the stairs to m room. I take a drink of my water and get ready for bed. I unbutton my plaid shirt and slip into a tank top. I shimmy out of my jeans. I crawl into bed to rest for tomorrow, cant wait to meet everyone.

**...**

**Hey readers...Okay well what do you think? i know there's no Jacob...YET...hahah, but dont worry he will make an apperance in the next chapter...But in the mean time...give me some reviews...tell me what you think...give me suggestions or ideas you might have to help the story out...so Please Review Review Review... Much love to you all...XOXOXOXOX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Jacob**

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke early the next morning. I take a quick shower and dress in some blue faded jeans, a tank top and s light purple sweater. I fix my hair and apply some light make up. I finish off by slipping into my black slip-on shoes before I head down stairs. I hear Bella's voice and another perky voice. I knew it was Alice. Alice is Edwards's younger sister. She owns her own clothing store here in Forks. She's married to Jasper, a psychologist. They've been marred for seven years and have two of the most adorable kids in the world.

I hear cute giggles coming my way. Harper and Violet come running my way. Violet clings to my leg running from her older brother.

"Calm down you too." I say as I kneel down to there level.

Harper is 5, Violet is only 3.

"Your getting big Harper." I tell him ruffling his light blond hair.

"I know, I'm 5 and a half." He tells me in a proud tone. I smile at his cute expression.

I turn to Violet. I pick her up and balance her on my hip.

"And what about you Violet, how old are you now?" I ask her.

"Three" she tells in a shy tone. I giggle at her cuteness.

"Don't get shy with me." I tell her in a baby voice as I Eskimo kiss her. She giggles.

I put her back down and they continue playing there little cat and mouse game. I move further into the living room.

"Renesmee!" Alice squeals as I enter the room.

"Hay Alice." I greet her with a hug.

"It so good to have you here, I haven't seen you since Jasper and I passed through California." She tells me.

"It's good to see you too." I tell her.

"So where's Edward and Jasper?" I ask both Bella and Alice.

"They went to the market." Bella tells me.

I grab two pieces of toast and spread some jam on them. I scarf them down and wash it down with some orange juice. Around 12:00 Jasper and Edward came back.

"Hello Love." Edward tells Bella.

"Hi handsome." She replies kissing his lips.

"Hey sweetie." Jasper greets Alice.

"Hay." She replies kissing his cheek.

"Emmett and Rosalie are at the main house. People are starting to arrive, we should head over there." Jasper informs us.

"Yeah we should get out of here and head over." Says Bella agreeing.

The main house isn't that far away so we walk down the gravel path to the house. Jasper carries Violet, she clings to her daddy. Alice holds onto Harpers hand as they walk. Bella and Edward walk hand and hand, I walk next to Bella. She links her arm with mine, not wanting me to feel left out. When we arrive at the house there are a few cars in the driveway already. Tables are set up in the back yard porch. We walk through the back door and are greeted by Esme. She hugs and kisses us sweetly, coddling her grandkids a bit longer. Rosalie was helping Esme prepare the appetizers and Emmett was outside unfolding chairs. Carlisle was in the living room chatting with his fellow colleagues, who were the first to arrive. I walk over to Rosalie. Rosalie is Jaspers twin sister. She's married to Emmett, a cousin of Edward and Alice. They've been married for 10 years. Rosalie works with Alice in her clothing store. Emmett's a contractor.

"Hay Rosie." I greet her.

"Hello Renesme," she says hugging me.

"Where's your, little mini me?" I ask her referring to her daughter Lucy.

"Oh she's around." She tells me.

Lucy walked into the room.

"Hay aunt Renesmee." She says giving me a quick huge.

"Hay kiddo." I tell her.

She looks exactly like Rosalie, beautiful. She just turned 10 a few months ago.

"Ready for school next week?" I ask her trying to make conversation with her.

"Yeah I guess." She replies with a sigh.

Guests start arriving. Some are family, friends, and colleagues. Bella introduced me to Mike Newton an Algebra teacher, Eric Yorkie the Chemistry teacher, Angela Weder the health teacher and Jessica Stanly one of the counselors at the school and a couple others.

I was talking with Bella, Alice and Rosalie when our attention was pulled away by the sound of a loud motor cycle coming up the driveway. The stranger parked his bike and killed the engine. He stood from the motor cycle and pulled off his helmet. Good god he was gorgeous. His skin was tan, hair cropped and jet black. He was really tall and built. His black shirt clung to him showing off his body, which looked damn good. He walked over to where Edward and Emmett were standing. They greeted each other. I turn to Bella.

"Who is that?" I ask her

"Oh that's Jacob Black; he's the auto mechanic teacher. He's good friends with Edward." She tells me.

"I see." I tell her.

"Why you asking?" she asks me with a smile.

"No reason." I reply.

"Sure." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I say.

Jasper then comes toward us.

"Alice honey could you bring out the steak and burgers out, I want to get them started." Jasper asks Alice.

"Sure honey." She answers. He kisses her temple before he walks away.

Alice was about to go retrieve what Jasper asked for when Violet comes running her way.

"Mommy mommy." She says jumping up and down.

"What is it baby?" Alive asks her.

"I gots to go potty." She tell her while doing a cute little potty dance.

"Mommas a little busy, could you wait a minute?" she asks her. She shakes her head fiercely.

"I can take her Alice." I tell her.

"Would that be okay with you Violet?" she asks her.

"Yeah yeah." She says still jumping around.

I take her hand.

"Thanks Renesmee." Alice thanks me.

"No problem." I tell her as Violet begins pulling me into the house and towards one of the bathrooms.

Once Violet was done using the restroom I helped washed her hands and we began walking back to the back yard. I was looking down at Violet when I bumped into someone and being one of the clumsiest people on earth next to Bella. I fell flat on my butt. Violet giggled at me. I looked at her then up at who I bumped into. And there he was, Jacob. I sat there in awe.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going, Are you okay?" he asks me offering me a hand pulling me out of my trance.

"Ugh yeah, I'm okay." I say as I take his hand to pull myself off the floor.

A spark went through my body when we touched.

"Silly Renesmee." Violet tells me.

"Renesmee? Oh your Bella's little sister right?" he asks me.

"You would be correct." I tell him.

"Well that would explain the lack of balance." He says with a smile.

God that smile was amazing, he's so cute. Oh shut up Renesmee. I tell myself.

"I'm Jacob. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella talks about you all the time." he tells me.

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope." I tell him. He chuckles.

"Depends on what your definition on 'Embarrassing' is." He tells me.

I blush. Jacob kneels to Violets level.

"Hay Crayola." He says poking Violets button nose. She giggles.

I'm guessing that's his nickname for her, her name is a color after all. He stood back up and shrugged off his jacket. He tossed it onto the couch.

"Well why don't we get back to the BBQ?" he asks.

"Sounds like a plan." I reply.

Once we got to the back yard Violet ran toward her cousins leaving Jacob and I alone.

"So you're the new music teacher." He states.

"Yup that's me." I reply. He chuckles.

"What do you play?" he asks me.

"Everything actually, I love music interlay. Genre doesn't really mater. And I can play almost every instrument." I tell him.

"Well blow me out of the water." He says laughing. I giggle.

"Sorry, I'm just devoted to it I guess." I told him.

"Guess so." He replies.

I smile.

"Foods ready." Jasper calls out.

"Shall we?" Jacob asks me.

"Yeah sure." I reply.

We made our way over to the food line. Once we served ourselves. I made my way to the table Bella, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at, Jacob joined me.

"Hey Renesmee, I see you've met Jake." Bella says in a way too happy tone.

"Yeah we ran into each other when I was coming back from taking Violet to the bath room." I tell her.

Bella nodded. Edward came over with two plates of food. He sets one in front of Bella. Once we were all finished eating we fell into conversation around the table. Rosalie and Alice were discussing reorganizing the shop. Jasper and Emmett were talking sports and Bella and Edward were in there own little world.

"So are you nervous about your first day?" Jacob asks me.

I turn to him.

"No, I can't wait." I tell him with an excited tone. He smiles.

"This is your first teaching job right." He asks.

"Yes my very first." I confirm.

"How long have you been playing music?" he asks me.

"I started playing piano when I was seven, then I picked up a guitar and it just came naturally, then the drums and so on and so on." I tell him.

"Wow, that's incredible." He says in awe.

"I've tried playing guitar, I know a few chords but I still suck." He tells me. I giggled.

"I could help you master it if you'd like." I offer to him.

"That would be nice." He tells me.

"How long have you been into auto mechanics?" I ask him.

"Well I loved cars when I was a kid but I never really got into the mechanics until I was about thirteen." He told me.

"I started rebuilding engines and motorcycles." He tells me.

"That's awesome, you mean like rebuild from scratch or did you have a foundation?" I asked him.

"Both, depending on the bike or engine." He tells me.

"Impressive." I tell him.

"Thanks." He says with a smile.

"Did you grow up around here?" I ask him

"Yeah sort of, I grew up on the La Push reservation." He answers me.

"Oh your part of the Quileute tribe?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

"That's cool, I grew up here till I was seven and then I moved to Eureka California." I tell him.

"Yeah I know." He says with a smile. I smile back.

Jacob was really sweet, it was easy to just talk to him and the fact that he was insanely cute didn't hurt at all. We ended up talking for most of the afternoon. Once it started getting dark guests started heading home. Lucy, Harper and Violet went inside to watch a movie. The rest of us stayed outside on the porch and had a few drinks. We started going around the room cracking jokes and telling embarrassing stories. Edward was just talking about the first time he met Bella.

"We had the same Biology class, she walked in and tripped over her own feet, I was there to catch her." He says facing Bella.

"And you always have been." She says pecking his lips.

Emmett shoves his finger down his through and gags. I giggle. Rosalie hits his chest. Everyone was into there own little conversation.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Jacob asks me.

"Sure." I reply. We lift off our seats and grab out jackets from the living room.

We walk to the edge of the woods.

"Your living with Edward and Bella right?" he asks me.

"It's only temporary until I can find a place and save up some money." I tell him. He nods.

"Do you still live in La Push?" I ask him.

"No, I have an apartment in Forks. I stay in La Push sometimes with my dad." He informs me.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asks me.

I turn to him shocked by his question.

"Umm, no." I simply reply.

"Why do you ask?" I ask him.

"Just wondering." He replies.

"Okay." I say.

We continue walking.

"What about you do you…" I was cut short by myself as I trip over a trees loose branch.

"I got you." Jacob says as he catches me.

"Thanks." I say as I steady myself.

"No problem, and no I'm not seeing anyone." He tells me as he helps me steady myself.

I look up at him he looks down at me. He brushes a stray hair away from my face.

"Your eyes are really pretty." He complements me.

I shy away with a blush.

"And that blush is just cute." He complements me again.

"Um thanks." I accept his complement as I stair up at him.

We just stand there just looking at each other. Part of me just wanted to kiss him right then and there. I think her was thinking the same thing. But the other part of me was reminding me of the heartache I had just been through and how mush I didn't want to go though that again. Luckily his phone rang. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Sorry." He tells me before he answers it.

He has a short conversation with the person on the other line.

"I got to get going." He informs me.

"Okay." I tell him.

We walk to his bike.

"It was nice to finally meet you." He says grabbing my hand and planning a kiss on it. Goose bumps run over my skin.

"It was nice meeting you too." I reply. He smiles.

"I'll see you around." he tells me.

"Yeah, see you." I reply before he starts up his bike and drives off.

I return to the patio. I sit down.

"So I see you hit if off with Jake." Bella tells me as she sits next to me.

"Yeah he's really nice." I tell her.

"Is that all you think about him?" she asks me.

"Well he is pretty cute." I honestly tell her. She smiles.

"You interested in him?" she asks.

"No, Bells. I'm not ready for that." I tell her.

Her face falls in disappointment.

"Well I was just wondering." She replies.

"No pressure." She tells me.

"Okay Bells." I tell her.

Everyone eventually leaves around midnight. Bella, Edward and I walk back to there house, thank god the walkway to there house had lanterns lighting the way. Once we got to the house I took a quick shower got dressed and went to bed. My mind was going crazy. I was so confused about Jacob. I really liked him, when I'm with him I feel like I can actually talk to him and not feel like I'm being judged. He seems like a really great guy, any girl would be lucky to be with him but I didn't want to risk getting hurt again. What am I going to do?

**...**

**Hay amazing readers...I just wanted to thank you guys for taking a liking to this story...It brings a smile to my face that someone likes what im doing...I hope you like the update...PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...I love hearing form you guys...cant wait to hear from you guys...much love to you all...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING; ALL RIHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**20 Questions**

**Jacobs POV**

I was just parking my bike outside my dad's house. I had gotten back from the Cullen's BBQ where I met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Bella's little sister Renesmee was unlike any other girl. Even her name was unique, Renesmee. It was a tongue twister though. I'll have to think of a nick name for her later.

I can't stop thinking about her. Her curly, penny colored hair, chocolate dough eyes. The way her hips moved. Her cute laugh and how she blushed when she gets embarrassed. I've been outside sitting here for a while just thinking about her. I should probably get inside and check up with the old man.

I walk up the pathway and use my spar keys. I enter the house and walk into the living room were dad is watching the evening news.

"Hey dad." I say patting him on the shoulder as I pass by and sit down on the couch.

"Hello son. You seem in a good mood today." He says.

"It was a good day to day." I tell him.

"How have you been?" I ask him.

"Good, been better but good." He replies.

"That's good I guess." I tell him.

I stay and talk with dad for a good half hour. Before I leave I take out the trash for dad.

"See you dad." I tell him as I walk out the front door.

I toss the bag of trash into the garbage can. I walk over to my bike and make my way home. I drive to the back part of my condo apartment building to place my bike in my small garage next to my old rabbit. Once I closed the garage I opened the door to my apartment. I turned on the hall light once I was inside and proceeded towards the living room. I shrugged off my jacket and throw it on the couch. I walked over to the kitchen and dropped my keys on the counter. I move to the fridge and pull out a beer. I pop the top and take a sip. I walk back into the living room and lounge on my sofa. I turned on the TV and started flipping though the channels. I settled on watching Forest Gump, I never get tired of that movie. But my mind was lingering on Renesmee. I couldn't get her out of my head. I'm thinking about asking her out. I am going to be spending some time with her no mater what. I mean we are working at the same school; we are at some point going to get to know each other better. Plus she is the sister of my best friend's wife.

I had fallen asleep while thinking about Renesmee and watching Forest Gump. The sound of the way too loud infomercial woke me up. I turned off the television and lights that were still on. I went to my bed room, changed into some pajama bottoms and a wife beater. I climbed into bed, falling asleep. Thinking of her.

…

I had the most amazing dream about Renesmee. Unfortunately that's all it was, a dream. I took a cold shower. I think you can imagine why. I got dressed, locked my apartment and rolled my bike out of the garage. I kick started it up and was now on my way to Dad's for breakfast. I park my bike next to my sister Rachel's car in the driveway. I walk up the steps and open the door. I can smell fresh pancakes. I walk into the kitchen. Dad is sitting at the table. Rachel is standing at the stove with a bowl of batter in her hands.

"Morning family." I say as I enter the room.

"Morning son." Billy greets me. I hug him with one of my arms.

"Hey Rach." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Hey little bro." she greets me.

She places two pancakes on a plate.

"Give these to dad." She tells me.

"And make sure he doesn't go crazy on the syrup." She whispers to me.

"Sure sure." I say taking the plate to dad.

"Here you go daddy-o." I say placing his plate in front of him.

We had a nice quiet breakfast together. After Rachel and I were finished with the dishes I said my goodbyes to them and headed back home. As I rode into Forks I realized that I really had nothing to do. Renesmee popped into my head. Maybe I could head over and invite her out. There wouldn't be anything weird about that right? I mean it would just be me trying to make her feel at home and in the process making a new friend. I made my way to the Cullen's Mansion and took the path that would lead me to Bella and Edwards's house. Edwards Volvo was nowhere in site, he must be out. And if he's out Bella's out, those two are joined at the hip. There was however an old black convertible beetle in the driveway, with a bumper sticker that reads 'Choose your weapon' surrounded by a drum set, guitar, bass and microphone. I'm guessing that's Renesmee's car. She must be home. I parked my bike and walked up the steps to the front door. I rang the door bell. I could here footsteps approach the door. The door swung open. Renesmee stood in front of me. Beautiful as can be.

"Oh hay Jacob, what brings you here?" she asks me.

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to spend the day with me, maybe I can show you around or something." I ask her.

"That would be nice actually; I thought I was going to be stuck here all day." She says with a laugh.

"Just let me get ready." She tells me as she moves aside so I can come in.

"Take as long as you need there's no rush." I tell her.

"Okay well, I'll be back. Make yourself at home." she tells me as she walks towards the stairs and jogs her way up. I watch her until she disappears around the corner. I walk into the kitchen. I opened the frig door and grabbed a bottle water. I twist the cap and took a few sips. I sat down at the kitchen island. She didn't take long to get ready. She returned wearing a pair of tight faded jeans with a light peach shirt and with a leather jacket to top it off.

"Okay I'm ready." She tells me as she bounced down the stairs and over to me

God she's so cute.

"Okay, let's go." I say as I lift off the chair.

We walk out of the house, she locks the door behind her. I lead us to my bike.

"You're okay with riding my bike right?" I ask her.

"Yeah its fine, it's not like I haven't ride on a motorcycle before." She tells me.

"Oh, Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I haven't been on one since high school so this should be fun." She tells me.

"Well let's get going." I say handing her my spare helmet. She straps it on and sits in back of me.

"Hold on tight." I tell her as I turn my bike on.

He arms tighten around me, I drive off.

I take her into town. I parked my bike in a good spot were everything was in a walking distance.

"That was so much fun, what a rush." She says as I turn off my bike.

"Plenty of rides after this one honey." I tell her as she get off my bike.

I turn to her just in time to watch her remove her helmet and whirl her hair around. She just got even sexier, if that's possible.

"Jacob?" she asks bringing out of my trance.

"Oh umm, sorry." I tell her. She smiles.

I lift off my bike and put both helmets away, and lock up my storage case.

"So where you want to go first?" I ask her. She giggles.

"I don't know. Lets just talk as we walk and let fate lead the way." She tells me.

"Sounds good." I tell her.

"You choose which way." She tells me. I smile.

"Alright." I reply.

She links her arm through mine and we walk up the street.

"So why the random visit?" she asks me.

"I'm just trying to be friendly here. Showing the new girl around." I answer her.

"Humm, well that's very kind of you." She tells me.

We pass buy a vintage clothing store.

"Mind if we go in here?" she asks me.

If it were any other girl I'd turn them down, but I find myself willing to do anything for this girl.

"Not at all." I reply as I open the door for her.

"Thank you." She tells me as she walks in.

She ventures thought the store, I follow her. She tries on some sunglasses; she places some on me with a giggle.

"So, how old are you?" she asks me a little hesitant.

"I'm 27 my birthdays on January 14." I tell her.

"I know your 23 but when is your birthday?" I ask her.

"You know I'm 23?" she asks.

"Yeah, well Bells said you were 23 the other day when she was talking about you." I tell he.

"Oh, well my birthdays September 10th." I tell him.

"Just around the corner." I tell her.

"Yup." She says with a smile.

She moves onto the clothing rack, she doesn't spend as much time there as I thought she would. We leave the store and continue down the street. We enter a book store.

"What kind of books do you read?" she asks me.

"I like, horror, fantasy, auto mechanic magazines." I tell her.

"What about you?" I ask her.

"I like fiction, fantasy, mystery, biographies." She tells me.

We stay a good 30 minutes at the book store before we move on. While walking down the street, we popped into a small café to have lunch. We both ordered grilled cheese and ham sandwiches, a raspberry iced tea for her and a regular ice tea for me.

"So what do you want to talk about while we wait?" I ask her.

"Hum," she hums while thinking.

"Lets play 20 questions, only the question goes both ways, and we have to guess the answer first before its reveled." She tells me, I smile.

"Sounds good, you start." I say.

"Okay, let me think." She says tapping her index finger. I take a sip of my drink.

"Favorite Color?" she says.

"Black." She guesses. I laugh.

"No that would be my name." I say teasing her. She blushes.

"My favorite color is Brown." I answer her.

"Brown? That's so plain." She tells me.

"I don't know, browns everywhere around here, its makes me think of home." I tell her. But what I left out was that it was the color of her eyes.

"I understand." She tells me.

"Okay let me guess," I say as I examine her.

She's wearing black and light peach not much color to work with. Except for some kind of green thing, around her neck.

"Green?" I guess.

"No, Yellow." She replies.

"Oh." I reply.

"Why'd you guess green?" she asks me.

"I just pick the most vibrant color you were wearing." I explain.

"Oh." She says fingering her necklace.

"What is that anyway?" I ask her.

"It's a small lock ness monster. My Gran got it for me while on her trip to Scotland. She use to call me her little lock ness." She explains to me.

"Cute, I think I found a nick name for you." I tell her.

"Really and what would that be?" she asks me.

"Nessie." I tell her.

"I actually like it." She tells me with a smile.

"Okay so it's my turn to ask the question right?" I ask.

"Yup." She replies.

"Favorite band?" I say.

"That's going to be a tough one." She tells me. I smile.

"I'm just going to pick randomly since there is no possible way I can get this right." I tell her she smile.

"Umm…Queen?" I guess.

Her face looks stunned.

"Oh my gosh you got it." She tells me.

"No? Really?" I ask"

"Really." She replies.

"That was crazy." I reply.

"Sure was, Okay umm," she begins to think what my favorite would be.

"Smashing Pumpkins?" she guesses.

"Nope, Linkin Park." I tell her.

"That was my second guess." She says snapping her fingers.

We continue this until our food arrive. We ate comfortably, still playing our little game as we ate.

I found out her favorite TV show is Scrubs.

Her favorite type of candy is Now and Then.

She loves the X-MEN and her favorite character is Rogue. Which is a little strange because my favorite is Gambit.

She has a secret love for the Bee Gee's.

Her favorite graphic novel is Watchmen, and her favorite novel is I Am Legend.

Its one of my favorite books too. We took a time out from our game to have a discussion on how the movies completely destroyed the book.

Once we finished lunch we continued down the street only this time she's holding my hand, I couldn't be happier. We already got throw our 20 question, ask and guess game. Now we were sticking to the usual 20 question only there was a no limit question twist.

"So where's your favorite place to be around here?" she asks me.

"I love being at first beach, I've spent a lot of good years there with friends and family." I tell her.

"That's cool." she replies.

"If you could travel back in time, where would you go and why?" I asked her.

"Humm, that's a tough one." She says as she thinks about it.

"Oh, I got it," she says jumping up and down, I laugh at her cuteness.

"I'd go back to 1980, go to the premiere of 'Star Wars: The empire strikes back' and watch their reactions to finding out that Darth Vader is Luck's father." She tells me.

"Wow I never thought of that. Good choice." I tell her.

"Thanks." She replies.

We then come face to face with a music store.

"Come and show me some of your musical talents." I say as I lead us to the front door.

"With pleasure." She tells me.

We walk in. We're greeted by the front desk man.

"So what shall I saran aid you with first?" she asks me.

"How bout the piano?" I ask her.

"It was your first interment after all."

"You remembered." She says surprised.

"Of course I remember." I tell her,

She smiles and walks off to the piano. She sits on the piano bench and begins fiddling with the keys.

"Okay so what do you want to hear?" she asks me.

"Surprise me." I say.

"Okay," she says returning her attention to the keys.

"This was the first song I learned completely." She tells me before she starts playing the song to the X-files.

Its creepy, but its sounds pretty bad ass. I sit next to her on the bench.

"This song always uses to freak me out when I was a kid, how ironic that it would be the first song I would master on the piano." She tells me as she keeps playing.

"That will happen." I say.

"Yeah I guess." She replies.

"What's your favorite song to play?" I ask her.

She readjusts her hands. She starts playing a more slow and soothing song.

"I love playing Clair De Lune." She tells me.

"You play it beautifully." I complement her.

"Thank you." She replies with a blush.

We went through the entire store. She had a huge smile on her face as she played every type if interment, she blow me away.

We left the music store about an hour later.

"Want to grab an ice cream?" I ask pointing towards the ice cream shop down the street.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She replies.

We walked to the shop. I ordered a waffle cone with pistachio ice cream, she also got a waffle cone but with vanilla frozen yogurt.

"So I'm guessing your favorite ice cream is vanilla." I tell her as we sit in one of the booths.

"Not really, my taste in ice cream ranges on how I'm feeling at the moment." she tells me.

"So what's your mood right now?" I ask her.

"I'm pretty happy right now. Today's been really great. Thanks for saving me from a boring day inside." She tells me.

"Anytime, I'm having a really fun time getting to know you." I tell her.

She smiles and begins licking her ice cream cone as she looks over the room. She's so innocent and sexy at the same time; my pants are getting a little tight. I try to focus on my ice cream to pull myself together.

"I think I remember this place." She tells me.

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think this is the shop my dad, mom, Bella and I would come too." she tells me.

"We never really did anything together, But we'd always come by every other Saturday to grab a scoop of ice cream." She shares with me.

"Sounds nice." I say.

"Yeah it was, up until…well until my parents divorced and mom took Bella and I way to California." She tells me.

"Divorce sucks." I tell her.

"It is but, I think I was for the best. Their happier apart." She tells me.

It's silent for a moment.

"Tell me something about your childhood." She says breaking the silence.

"Hum, well the one thing I really remember are trips to the dentist with my mom. I use to always get cavities. I had countless visits to the dentists, it was a bitch. But after every visit she's get me a little something special." I tell her.

"That's so sweet." she says sweetly. I smile, remembering my mom.

"Your parents still live in La Push?" she asks me. I frown a bit.

"Umm, my dad still lives in La Push…my mom, well she passed away when I was nine. Car accident." I open up to her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She says as she grabs my hand. Her face turns sad.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago, shit happens." I tell her.

I look at her she still has a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hay come on, it's okay, put a smile on that pretty face." I say as I tap her button nose. She smiles.

"There we go." I say with a smile when I see her grin.

We fall into conversation. She tells me about how her mom met Phil, and her life in California. I tell her about my dad, and my sisters.

When we leave the ice cream shop its 4:00.

"We still have some time, what else do you want to do?" I ask her as we walk down the street, the way we came.

"Why don't we go to your place?" She suggests.

"Sure sure." I say.

Once we get back to my motorcycle we strapped on our helmets and are on our way to my condo. When we got there I parked in my garage. We hop off my bike and move to the door. I open it letting her in first. I turn the lights on as I head over to the kitchen. She stays behind walking slowly thought the hallway looking at pictures on the walls.

"You want something to drink?" I ask calling from the kitchen.

"Yeah whatever you're having." She replies.

I grab two beers from the fridge and pop them open. I come out of the kitchen and find her looking at some old family pictures.

"Here you go." I say handing her a beer.

"Thanks." She replied grabbing the drink.

"This is your entire family?" She asks me referring to all the pictures I had hung up in the hall way.

"Well, in a way. The tribe is one big happy family." I tell her. She nods.

"Who is who?" she asks me.

"Okay well that's me." I say pointing to a younger version of myself.

"Aww, you were so cute." She tells me.

"What do you mean were?" I ask her.

"Well I guess you're still cute." She says with a blush, I smile.

She thinks I'm cute.

"This was my mom and this is my dad and theses are my sisters, Rebecca and Rachel.

"Rachel still lives at the Res and is married to Paul." I explain while pointing at the people I'm talking about.

"They have two of the cutest kids."

"Rebecca is married this guy Solomon and they live in Nevada." I say continuing.

"This is Sam and Emily, they've been married for two years now and are expecting there first child."

"I'm guessing you already know Seth and Leah?" I ask her.

"Yup my step siblings." She confirms.

"I haven't seen them in a while."

"Isn't it weird that our dads have been friends for a good ten years and yet we've never met each other till now." I explain to her.

"Yeah but we were a long way away from each other. It was sort of impossible." She tells me.

"True." I replied.

"Who's this?" she asks pointing to a photo of me and my two best friends from the res.

"That's Embry and Quil, two of my pals from the Res. Embrys a big player so watch your cute little self and Quils has a girlfriend, Clair. I think you'd like her." I tell her.

"I think you now these two." I tell her pointing to a picture of Edward Bella and I.

"Oh yes." She says with a laugh.

"How did you guys meet?" she asks me.

"Oh well I was kind of a trouble maker at school and after giving the school so much trouble they kicked me out. So I finished off my sophomore year at Forks High school, that's where I meet Edward. We hit it off pretty well. We've been friends ever since. Of course then Bella came into the picture the following year. They were like lovesick puppies, it was pretty funny." I tell her she chuckles.

"That's around the time that my dad Billy and your dad Charlie started becoming friends." I told her. She nodded.

I name the rest of the family and then we move into the living room. We sit down on the couch continuing to talk.

We eventually ended up on the floor next to my stereo listening to my cd collection. She would go through them one by one; I kind of forgot what I had on the shelf. She ventured to the back of the shelf where she found some no name CD's.

"You have any ideas what these might be?" she asks me.

"Nope," I say taking the CD out of her hand.

"Only one way to find out." I say popping it into my stereo.

The music started with an acoustic guitar. Then the lyrics started.

"'I'm haunted by this photograph,

I don't know why.

But every time I look,

I get shivers down my spin.'"

"Oh I know this song, this is 'She Could Be You' by Shawn Hlookoff." Says Nessie.

"Right." I say recognizing the song.

"I love this song." She says enjoying it.

I watch her as the song plays on.

"'You're such a beautiful face,

I know those eyes,

That takes me back in time.

She could be you.'"

I find myself gravitating towards her. She pulls her hair behind her ear but misses a strand. I move my hand and pull the single strand behind her ear. She looks up at me. I stare into her big brown dough eyes. My hand molds to the side of her face, I stroke her cheek with my thumb. I can't help myself. I lean in closer to her. She was biting her bottom lip. I kissed her cheek. She sighed letting go of her lip. Then I pressed my lips to hers. I can feel electricity running throw my entire body. I've never felt this way with a simple kiss. She kissed me back but only for a few seconds before she pulled away from me completely. She didn't look at me. Shit I really screwed up. God I'm an idiot. She turns off my stereo.

"Jake" she says a little disappointed.

"I sorry Ness, It's just, your so beautiful and while spending the whole day with you, getting to know you. You just got even more amazing." I tell her truthfully.

She looks at me with sad eyes.

"I really like you." I tell her.

"Jake, I… I can't." She tells me.

"Why?" I ask her.

"I….I'm damaged goods Jake; I can't give you what you want." She tells me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"My last relationship didn't really… It didn't end well, it really messed me up." She begins to explain to me.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask her.

She shakes her head 'no'.

"Not right now at least, this has been a really great day and I don't want to unload my sob story on you." She tells me.

"It's alright Ness, I'm here whenever you want to talk." I tell her

"You're a really amazing guy Jake; you disserve someone who's worth it." she tells me.

"But you are worth it." I reply.

"I'm not ready to love just yet Jake." She tells me.

"I wasn't looking for love off the bat, but I understand." I tell her.

"But, me liking you won't interfere with us being friend right?" I ask her.

"Of course not." She replies.

"I'm here for you if you ever need me, for any thing." I tell her.

"Thank you." She replies.

She pulls away.

"I think I should get back home, I need to get ready for tomorrow." She tells me.

"Yeah, I need to get ready too. I'll take you home." I tell her.

We lift ourselves off the floor and make our way to the garage. I lock the door and grab the keys to my Rabbit since its drizzling. I drive her back to Edd's and Bell's house. I roll in on there driveway. Nessie turns to me.

"Thanks again, for everything today." She tells me.

"No problem Nessie." I reply.

She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"See you tomorrow." She replies as she opens the door and steps out.

"Oh Ness?" I call out to her. She turns to me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow." I asked her.

"I'd love to." She replies.

"Great." I say.

"Kay well good night." She tells me.

"Sweet dreams Nessie." I reply as I watch her walk up the steps and into the house.

I sighed and pulled out of the driveway. I went back home. I ran on my treadmill for a while reminiscing on today. I can't get her out of my head, but then why would I want that. And that kiss, I've never felt like that with anyone. I really hate ex-boyfriend of hers; I swear if I ever find out who this guy is I'm going to bash his head in. No one gets away with hurting her ever again, not while I'm here.

After my work out I took a quick shower and got dressed in some boxer-briefs and a gray cotton shirt. I printed out an info sheet for the kids to fill out tomorrow. I'll make multiples when I get to the schools copy room in the morning. I had a microwavable dinner plate and watched some TV as I ate. I went to bed around 11:00, wanting to be well rested for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hello awesome readers…I know its been a while and I cant tell you guys how sorry I am because of that…I've had so much going on and major writers block that you wouldn't believe…Plus I wanted to update both my stories at the same time…But what better way to celebrate Bella's Birthday then update my story?... Hope you guys enjoy it…So please let me know what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…I absolutely love hearing from my readers…And if you have any suggestions, ideas or questions for me I'll be glad to hear you guys out...Well till next time…I'll try to update as soon as I can again…but for now PLEASE REVIEW…Lots of love, XOXOXO…To all my awesome readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**First Day of School**

**Nessies POV**

My alarm woke me up at 5:00. I lazily turn it off and proceed to completely wake myself up. The first day is always the hardest.

I lay there anxious to start my first day as a teacher but I also can't stop thinking about yesterday. Spending the whole day with Jacob made me really happy. I haven't been that happy for a really long time. And that kiss. I shut my eyes and touch my lips, just thinking about how amazing it felt to have him kiss me. Which brings me to my dilemma. Should I have acted the way I did? Should I have pushed him away? I sigh deeply confused. I really like Jake, he actually makes me smile, makes me blush when he looks at me. He said he liked me but I'm just not ready for that. I mean I like him too he seams to be a great guy, sweet, charming, and of course extremely sexy. I think I do want to be with him at some point, I really do. But then the whole James thing washes over me again and I doubt myself. I guess in the mean time I'm just going to enforce the friend rules with him. I mean I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him inevitably. He's Edwards best friend and a fellow teacher at my school. Plus I'm having lunch with him today. Well now isn't the time to think too deeply into this.

I throw the covers off of me and swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I sit up and stretch. I rub my face awake and stand.

"Okay let's get this day rolling." I tell myself for motivation.

I head to the bathroom to shower. While in the shower my mind wonders going over all I have to do today. I need to get to the school. Check in at the office. Get my class attendance sheets; find out where my class room is. Get through my first three classes. Go to lunch with Jacob. Oh Jacob, my highlight of the day.

I end my shower and head to my room to get dressed. I put on some underwear but keep myself wrapped in my towel. I walked into the bathroom and blow dry my hair leaving it down with perfect curls. I apply my make up and then got dressed in a loose flowing black skirt, a cream button up shits with short sleeves, some black pumps and a black blazer. Now I'm starting to get a little nervous. I grab my messenger bag and head down stairs. Bella is already dressed and in the kitchen.

"Hey there Munchkin." Bella greets me.

"Morning Bells." I say as I set my bag down on the couch.

"Coffee?" she asks me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks." I reply as I grab a slice of bread and place it in the toaster.

"Here." Bella says handing the mug to me.

"Thanks." I take a sip.

"Where's Edward?" I ask her.

"He should be down soon." She replies.

"You look nice for your first day as a teacher." Bella complements me.

"Just trying to make a good impression." I reply.

"But look at you, you scream English teacher." I tell her.

She's wearing a ruffled navy blue blouse, tucked into a gray pencil skirt, and some black pumps like mine. Her hairs in a cute messy bun.

"Well thanks I guess." She says with a laugh.

Edward then comes down the stairs sporting some dress pants and shoes, a green button up shirt and black tie.

"Morning ladies." He tells us.

"Morning," Bella and I both say.

Edward walks over to Bella and kisses her lips. She hands him a cup of coffee.

"So are you ridding with us?" She asks me.

"Oh um, yeah I guess just today." I conform.

We finish our small breakfast and head off to work. Edward drove us in his Volvo. He pulled into the faculty parking lot and got a parking space close to the gym. We all got out I placed my messenger bag securely on my shoulder and followed Bella and Edwards lead. We walked into the main office, checked in and given our keys to our classrooms. We then grabbed out attendance sheets from our in boxes. We walked into a small auditorium where we teachers would get a small briefing before classes start. I sat next to Bells and Eddy in one of the middle rows close to the exit. I was looking throw some of the papers that were in my in box, up coming events, school map, class phone numbers and the teachers in those classes. Then someone sat next to me with a thud. I look up.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jacob says with an amazing smile.

"Hey it's a small world." I say with a giggle before I give him a hug.

He pulls away and hugs Bella hello and does that best guy friend handshake with Edward.

"So I'm guessing you have room 12?" Jacob asks me.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I ask him.

"Well it is the only music room on campus." He tells me with a smile.

God, why'd you have to give him such a mesmerizing smile?

"Oh." I say with a chuckle.

"You know where it is yet?" he asks me.

"No not yet." I answer.

"Want me to walk you over after this is over?" he asks me.

"Well I thought Bella would take be." I tell him.

"Yeah but I thought since Bells and Eddy were both in the 300 wing and you and I being in the 1-50 wing I thought I'd save Bella a trip." He explains to me.

"Oh well that sounds like a better idea." I tell him.

"Bells?" I ask for her attention.

"Yeah?" Bella replies.

"Jake is going to walk me to my classroom, so you're off the hook." I tell her.

"Oh alright then." She says with a smile. I roll my eyes.

The principle then comes on stage and greets us. He says he'll make this short but of course you know it going to take longer then expected. He told us the usual stuff that we already know. Once he's finished, he excuses us. The four of us walk out of the auditorium.

"Alright well we'll stop by to take you out to lunch?" Bella asks me.

"No that's okay, Jake already asked me." I tell her. She smiles.

"Okay then, not a problem then. Good luck on the first day. Call my class room for anything, and have fun at lunch." She tells me before she and Edward walk off towards there class rooms. I turn to Jake with a blush; he has a smile on his face.

"Shut up." I say with a chuckle.

"I didn't say anything." He says with a laugh.

We walk off, him leading the way.

"You mind if we stop by the copy room?" he asks me.

"Not at all, I was going to ask you for directions to make some copies myself." I tell him.

"Great, well kill two birds with one stone." He says.

We turn a corner. Jake opens up a door.

"Ladies first." He tells me holding the door open for me.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

We walk in to want seams to be a teacher's lounge.

"This way." Jake says leading the way farther down the room.

I can hear the buzzing of a copy machine. Before we could turn the corner towards what I assume was the employee copy room. A tall blond woman emerged from said copy room.

"Oh Jacob Hi." She greeted Jacob with a sudden hug and kiss to the cheek.

My fists clinched in anger. Wait. Why am I angry?

"Oh um, hey Lauren." Jacob greets her.

"Where have you been, I tried calling but I kept getting a machine saying the line was disconnected." She tells him.

"Oh yeah, I switched phone companies." He explains to her.

"Oh well, be sure to give me your new number." She says in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"Yeah…sure, um… hey let me introduce you to Bella's sister Renesmee, the schools new music teacher." He says stepping away from her and puts his arm around me.

"Renesmee this is Lauren, one of the office receptionists." Jake tells me.

"Nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand.

She reaches out and grabs half of my hand and shakes it weakly. I hate those half handshakes.

"Yeah hi." She tells me not really caring.

"So Jake," she says returning her attention to Jake.

"Why don't we grab some lunch later." she asks him.

"I already have plans for lunch." He says gripping my shoulder.

Her eyes narrow in on me.

"Well I thought since we always have lunch together the first day and all…" she tried explaining.

"We only did that last year Lauren." He replies to her.

"Oh well, when ever you want to have lunch. You know where to find me." she tells Jacob, running her hand down his arm.

"Yeah sure." He replies.

She leaves, but not before smirking at me.

I'm over flowing with jealousy. I walk towards the copy room already knowing where it is.

I set my bag next to one of the copy machines. Jacob places his bag next to mine.

"I'm sorry about Lauren. I swear there's nothing between us. Yes I did go on a few dates with her but that was it. And I actually changed my number so she wouldn't call me. I don't ever want to see her again." He explains to me.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Jake." I tell him.

He reaches out and cups my face making me face him.

"Yes I do. I meant everything I said yesterday. I won't push you into anything with me. But I want to be straight forward with you so that if I do have a chance with you, you'll know where I'm coming from." He tells me, honesty coating his voice.

"It's okay Jacob, really. I didn't know you back then so it doesn't matter." I say as I pull my face from his hand and turn to my bag. I pull out the student information sheet I made on my computer. I lift the machines scanner and place my paper on the glass screen. I close the scanner. The machines control screen asks for a pass code. I rummage throw the papers from the school. But can't find it.

"Um, Jake what's the code?" I ask shyly.

He laughs.

"4213" He says tapping the code into the touch screen.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"You're welcome honey." He says as he returns to the other copy machine.

I blush at his comment as I type in the amount of copies I want and hit print. I turn around to find Jacob eyeing me.

"Have a staring problem do you Jake?" I ask him jokingly.

He chuckles.

"No, it's just hard not to look." He tells me.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"There are several reasons, but all of them can be narrowed down to you just being completely and utterly beautiful." He tells me.

I'm blushing like a tomato. He laughs.

"So where do you want to go out for lunch?" he asks me.

"Umm, anywhere I guess." I tell him.

"Want to go to the same café as yesterday?" he asks me.

"Yeah that would be good." I tell him.

"Great." He replies.

Both copy machines stop, our copies are ready. We grab them and head on our way to our class rooms.

"That is my class room if you need me." Jake tells me pointing to room 15.

"And this would be your class room." he tells me.

"Thanks for helping me around this place." I tell him as I pull out the class room keys.

"No problem." He tells me as I open the door and turn the lights on.

I walk in and he opens the door wide open, putting the kick stand down. I place my copies on the grand piano in the center of the room along with my messenger bag. Jake walks in.

"Well guess I should head to my room." he says walking towards me.

"Good luck, don't stress and I'll see you at lunch." He tells me.

"Thanks, yeah see you at lunch." I tell him.

He smiles at me and leans forward kissing me on my cheek.

"See you." He says walking to the door.

"Bye." I say back stunned by his kiss.

I turn back to look at my class room. Wow, my class room. That sounds so weird. I shake it off and start getting ready.

The class room is very plain at the moment, but that will be fixed soon. The class room is large, soundproof walls, comfortable seating for the students, music reading stands, grand piano in the front of the room, sets of drums in the back, storage closet with all the necessary interments, the works. I was impressed. I even have my own office and personal closet.

I grab my copies and messenger bag and enter my office. My desk is bare; I place my copies on top. I reach into my bag and pull out the roll sheets. I look at the clock. Its 7:50 class starts in 15 minutes. Plenty of time. I shrug off my blazer and walk back out into the class room. I set the roll sheets on the grand piano before I head to the internment storage closet. I pull out one of each instrument and set it up in front of the room. I'm trying to send a message that this is a music class. Plus I know some kid is going to question my capabilities so I'll just have everything ready to show them I mean business. I look around the class room. It's missing something.

"Oh." I say out loud as I walk to the whiteboard. I grab a black expo marker and write out 'Welcome to Ms. Swan's Music Class' outlining it with blue marker and then underlining it with red lines.

Then I was set and ready. The bell rang, alerting the students to head to class. I took a deep breath.

"Show time." I tell myself. I decide to step out side for a moment and watch as the kids walk into the class for a while.

Kids are scattering, some look happy and giddy to be back at school with there friends. They walk confidently throw the halls. Others have wondering eyes and school maps in their shaky hands. Some are still sitting around, playing it cool. Kid walk past me and look, I smile. Then one of the nervous kids comes up to me.

"Is this room…Umm room 12?" She asks double checking her schedule.

"Yes it is, go right on in and choose any seat you like." I tell her nicely. She nods.

More kids start showing up; I smile and say good morning to all of them as they walk past me. I look across and down the hall. I see Jacob outside his class room as well greeting his students. He high fives and bumps knuckles with some boys, I assume students he's had in his class last year. The kids really seam to like him. He sees me looking and waves at me. I wave back with a blush. I stay a few more minutes out side but then retreat, heading back into my class room. I smile at the students that look at me as I cross the room to my office. I grab the roll sheet and a pencil. Kids continue coming into class. I grab a tall stool that was in my office and carry it out to the classroom. I hop onto the seat as I greet the last few kids that walk in. The late bell rings. I wait for the last few kids to find a seat. Once everyone was seated I decided to start.

"Okay well, welcome to a new school year everyone. I'm your new music teacher Ms. Swan as you have probably read on the board. Why don't we take roll and then we can get to the main event." I tell the class.

"Alright, Natalie?" I call out.

"Here" she answers.

"Steven?"

"Here"

"Ryan?"

"Here"

"Susan?"

"Here"

"Becky?"

"Here"

I continue calling roll; I have 15 students in first period.

"Alright then, can I have a volunteer to pass out an information sheet?" I ask the class as I walk to my office retrieving a hand full of copies.

Most of the girls raise their hands as I walk back.

"Why don't you pass them out Lily." I tell the girl that walk into the class first this morning.

"Will do Ms. Swan." She says as she takes the papers out of my hand.

She passes them out and I sit back down on the stool.

"What you're getting right now is a basic info sheet. Name, class schedule, home phone number, things like that. Also since this is a music class I'll need to know what instruments you can play, have had experience with, or any instrument you would like to play." I tell the class.

Lily finishes passing out the hand out and hands me the extras.

"Thank you Lily." I thank her.

"No problem." She tells me.

She returns to her desk and begins filling out the paper herself.

"Take your time filling out that handout there's no rush." I tell them.

I walk around the class before I come to the grand pianos bench and sit down. I open the key lid. I begin playing random melodies. A good five minutes later I notice most of the kids are talking amongst themselves. I lift off the piano bench and moved to the center of the front of the room.

"Alright is everyone finished?" I ask them.

They all answer in unison that they have completed the form.

"Pass them forward." I tell the class.

A wave of motion occurs as the students pass there papers forward.

"Thank you everyone." I tell them as I get all the papers in my hands.

I walk back to the grand piano and set the papers on top.

"Alright now why don't we all play a little game to get to know each other? I'll call out your name and ask you something referring to your music experience and in return you can ask me anything." I explain to the class.

"Sound good to you guys?" I ask.

"Yeah." Some of them say.

"Okay, let's start with," I say as I pull out a paper from the middle of the stake.

"Megan?" I call out.

She raised her hand. I look at her and then back to her paper.

"Hey Megan, it says here that you play the violin. How long have you been playing?" I ask her.

"Since I was 10." She answered.

"That's cool, I started when I was 14." I tell her trying to make a connection.

"So what's your question for me?" I ask.

"How old are you?" she asks me.

"I'm 23 years old." I answer her question to the class.

"Next is, Kevin?" I call out.

"Right here Ms." He says calling my attention.

"Kevin, it says your favorite type of music is Rock. Whose your favorite band?" I ask him.

"It's a tie between, Linkin Park and System of a Down." He answers.

"Those are two of my favorite bands too, I saw Linkin Park last summer they were awesome." I tell him.

"That's so cool, how close were you to the stage?" he asks a little excited.

"Is that the question you want to ask me?" I tell him with a giggle.

The rest of the class chuckles, so does he.

"No, umm how long have you been a teacher?" he asks.

"This is actually my first teaching job." I answer.

"Okay next is Jessica." I call out.

"Right here." she says in a perky voice.

"Hello Jessica, you wrote down that you are interested in playing the piano, why is that?" I asked her.

"Well, my grand parents have a piano at there house, so I could use it to practice. Plus you seem to really know how to play so I know you can really teach me." She tells me.

"I'll do my best, and what is your question?" I ask.

"Are you related to Mrs. Cullen? Her madden name is Swan and you kinda look like her." She asks me.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen is my older sister." I answer.

The class went on like that, I got to learn everyone's name and a little bit about them. And just like I assumed one of the so called 'cool' kids in the back said that I couldn't possible be able to play that many instruments. I proved him wrong. First period was over and we were now heading to second. Things played out pretty much the same all through the morning. I'd take roll, have the kids fill out that paper, and play that question game. It was now the last few minutes of forth period and we were finishing up our game.

"Okay and our last victim will be Adam." I call out.

"Right here Ms. S." he replies.

"Okay what got you into playing the drums?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I just picked it up. Plus it helps relieve stress." He tells me.

"Understood, and your question?" I ask.

"You got a boyfriend Ms?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

The class erupts into laughter.

"Like you'd have a chance with her." his buddy Aaron sitting next to him says making fun of him.

"Hey I'm just asking?" He relies.

I'm about to answer but then the door opens and Jacob walks through the door. Everyone turns to him. They all have shit eating grins on their faces.

"Mr. Black what are you doing here?" John asks him.

"Just coming in to see a friend." He replies looking at me. I blush.

"So Ms. Swan, are you going to answer?" Adam asks me.

"That's too much of a personal question so I won't be answering." I replied.

Then the lunch bell rings, saving me.

"Okay see you all tomorrow." I call out to them as they exit the class.

I stand from my seat and grab the filled out forms and took them into my office, Jacob followed.

"So how's it going?" he asks me.

"It's going great so far." I tell him.

"That's great. So what question was too personal that you couldn't answer?" he asked me.

"Oh um, he asked if I had a boyfriend." I told him.

He chuckled.

"Adam likes to make the teachers feel uncomfortable, don't take him too seriously." He tells me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I tell him.

"So you ready for lunch?" he asks me.

"Yes, I'm starving all I had this morning were two pieces of toast." I tell him.

"Well let's get out of here." he tells me.

I smile and grab my clutch wallet out of my messenger bag and my keys off my desk.

"Let's go." I say as I walk out of my office door, him on my heels.

We walk out of my class room and I lock the door behind me. We head for the side exit to the parking lot. The security guard nods to us and opens the gate.

Jacob placed his hand on the small of my back. Goose bumps rise on my skin at the feeling of his hand on me. He leads me to his car. He opens the passengers' door for me.

"Thanks." I tell him as I slip into the car.

"No problem pretty lady." He tells me before closing the door. I blush like always.

He moves around the car and gets into the drivers seat. He starts up the engine and we're off. We make small talk as we drive to the café. When we get there, he again runs over to my side and opens my door for me.

"Thanks again." I tell him.

"Any time." He tells me.

We walk into the café. There's not that many people so the stewardess tells us to seat ourselves. We pick a more private booth in the back.

"This okay?" Jacob asks me.

"Yeah perfect." I confirm.

We sit down and wait for our waitress.

"Hello my name is Wendy, I'll be your server." She tells us as she places menus in front of us.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" she asks pulling out her note pad.

"I'll have lemonade." Jacob tells me.

"And yourself Miss?" she asks me.

"I'll have a sweat tea." I tell her.

"Be right back with that." She tells us.

She walks off.

"So what are you getting today?" Jacob asks me.

"Hum, I don't know. I'm craving something Italian." I tell him as I head for that section in the menu.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'm craving a good burger." He tells me.

Our waitress then returns with our drinks.

"Are we ready to order or do you two need more time?" She asks us.

"I'm ready." I tell her.

"Me too, you first." Jacob says.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo." I tell her.

"And you sir?" She asks Jacob.

"I'll have the quarter pound burger." He tells her.

"Alrighty then." She says before putting her notepad away and we hand her the menus.

"So how's your day so far?" I ask him once she walks away.

"It going okay, same as every year. Plus I have a lot of my old kids from last year in my advanced auto class so it was even better." He tells me.

"You're like best friends with your students aren't you?" I ask him.

"Almost." he says with a chuckle.

"I just don't want them to think I have a higher power over them. Most teachers like to, 'let them know who's in charge'." He says putting quotes around the phrase.

"I want them to know I see them as an equal, not just a kid." He explains.

"Wish you we my teacher back in the day." I tell him. He laughs.

I take a sip of my sweet tea.

"Ness?" he calls for my attention.

"Yeah?" I ask looking up.

He looks hesitant about asking me something.

"What?" I ask.

"I, well…I know I told you yesterday that you didn't have too tell me about your ex. but its kind of killing me not knowing." He tells me.

"Oh." I say looking down.

"I know I'm being totally rude by asking but I... I just want to hate this guy for the right reasons." He tells me.

"Jacob…I know we're becoming really close friends at record speeds but…I…I just don't feel comfortable enough to explain the whole dramatic story to you yet. I mean the only person that really fully knows what happen is Bella." I explain.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now." I tell him.

"I understand, I already know you'd say that…I just had to ask." He tells me.

"Curiosity killed the cat Jacob." I tell him with a giggle, trying to ease the tension. He chuckles.

"I prefer dogs." He tells me.

"Oh I know me too, I like cats but I can't resist a cuddly dog." I tell him.

"Please don't tell me you like those small, toy like dogs." He tells me.

"Oh god no, what do I look like a Paris Hilton wanabe?" I ask him.

"Oh thank god." He says with a laugh. I laugh with him.

"So do you have a dog back in California?" he asks me.

"Well no. I had a dog, her name was Sandy. She was a German Shepard. I got her around the time my mom married Phil. I was still trying to warm up to Phil. I guess bribing a kid with a dog works pretty well." I tell Jacob with a laugh.

"She died when I was 15." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." He says holding my hand.

"Its okay, she was already about five when we got her she lived a good 13 years. She died of old age it was going to happen sooner or later." I tell him.

"She must have been a sweet dog." He says.

"The sweetest, I miss her sometimes…But I always have her with me." I say.

His eyes widen in shock.

"You carry around her ashes or something?" he asks.

I burst into laughter.

"No, I'm not that weird." I say kicking him lightly under the table.

He laughs with me.

"So how do you carry her around?" he asks me.

"Well if you must know. I actually have her exact paw print tattooed on me." I tell him.

"That's pretty cool, I have a tattoo myself." He says taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Really what's yours of?" I ask him.

"Well, back in high school my friends from the Res. Quil, Embry and I made a pact that on the day that we were all 18, we would show our Quileute pride with a tattoo. We each got wolves." He tells me.

"That's awesome, I wish I could have done that with someone." I tell him.

"So why wolves?" I ask him.

"Wolves are sacred to out tribe, we're supposedly descended from them." he explains to me.

"Oh, that's interesting." I say in true amazement.

"Where did you get it?" I ask.

"It's on my rib cage on my right side." He tells me.

"Isn't that spot support to hurt like hell?" I ask.

"Yeah but it wasn't that bad." He tells me.

"Where's yours by the way?" he asks.

"It's on my left hip bone." I tell him.

"Sexy." He tells me wiggling his eyebrows.

I blush like crazy. He chuckles.

"Hey this is a really random question but where were you at Bell and Ed's wedding?" he asks me.

"I keep trying to remember if is saw you but it was so long ago I'm drawing a blank." He explains.

"I was actually at band camp around the time they announced they were getting married, it was so sudden. I was supposed to catch a flight out of camp the day before but it got canceled. I was only able to make it to the reception. Luck just wasn't on my side those days." I say with a laugh.

"Well that explains it." he says with a chuckle.

"I left the reception early to take my dad home." He tells me.

Our food then arrives and we fall into a comfortable silence as we begin our meal. We take out time with our food since we both had fifth period off. We leave an hour later heading back to work. There was still a good 30 minutes of fifth period left. Jacob follows me to my class room. I walk to my office and put my clutch away. I turn back to Jacob.

"One more period to go." I tell him.

"Yeah, first day goes by pretty quick." He tells me as he sits down on the piano bench.

"Yeah I just can't wait to come to work in casual clothes, these shoes are killing me.

"Aww, poor baby girl." He says teasing me.

I shove his shoulder. He laughs.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asks me.

"No I'm heading home with Edward and Bella." I tell him. He nods in understanding.

"You want to have lunch tomorrow with me again?" he asks me.

"Yeah absolutely." I reply happily.

"Great cant wait, I should head to my room." he says lifting from his seat on the bench next to me.

"Okay." I tell him.

He leans forward and kisses my cheek sweetly. I blush. He smiles. Boy do I love that smile.

"I'll see you later." he tells me heading towards the door.

"Yeah, later." I tell him as he walks away.

I sigh when he leaves the room completely. Oh Jacob. Why does he make me feel so happy? Maybe it's because he's just an all around good and happy person. Well he is amazing, sweet, funny, considerate, strong, and handsome, the list goes on and on.

'Oh Renesmee calm down' I tell myself.

'Don't get too comfortable, you know what could happen.' I remind myself.

'Jacob's different, he's good.' I battle with myself.

'Yeah, you thought James was good too and look where that got you.' I flinch when I think of James.

The next period bell rings brings me back to reality. My last class went as smoothly as my other classes. By the end of the day I'm cleaning up the room and putting away the instruments.

"Renesmee?" I hear Edward call out as I'm in the storage closet.

I walk out.

"Hey big bro." I tell him.

"Hey munchkin." He says as he hugs me and kisses my temple.

"Where's Bells?" I ask.

"She had a few loose ends to tight, she should be here soon." He tells me. I nod.

"So how'd it go?" he asks me.

"Great, very smoothly." I tell him as I walk to the drum set to cover.

"That's good to hear, need any help?" he asks me.

"No I'm alright." I reply.

"Alrighty then." He says as he walks over to the grand piano and starts playing.

I smile as I hear him begin to play the piano. Edward and I bonded over the piano back in the day when Bella brought him home to California for Christmas break. I was still getting uses to him and as soon as I found out he could play it was set in stone how much I'd love my brother in-law. He's a very amazing pianist, able to compose his own music. He even composed a lullaby for Bella, which I think is just plain adorable. He was a perfect match for Bells.

I walk over to him.

"So how was your lunch with Jake?" he asks me.

"It was good." I tell him.

"So what do you think about him?" he asks me.

"He's a really great and genuine person, what's not to like?" I say.

"He seems really smitten with you." He tells me.

I blush and smile.

"What about you?" he asks me.

"Well," I start.

"I am a little 'smitten' with him too, but I just don't know." I say as I sit next to him.

He puts his arm around me.

"Look munchkin." He says in a Wise-man tone.

"I know that this past year hasn't been your best for relationships." He says. I flinch away a bit.

"Did Bella tell you?" I ask.

"No, of course not." he tells me.

"I don't know what exactly happened between you and James but don't let what happened between you two keep you from having a new and healthy relationship with someone else." He says to me.

"Are you trying to set me up with Jacob?" I ask with a laugh.

"No, not exactly." He says with a chuckle.

"I'm just saying that if you do decide to date again, Jake would be a good guy to build something with. He's one of my most closest friends and I know he'll treat you right." He explains.

"Thanks Eddy, but I just want to be friends right now." I tell him.

"I know, that where it should start. But if and when you do decide to give it a go and he does anything to piss you off call me and I'll straighten him out." He tells me.

We both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asks Bella as she walks into the room.

"Inside joke." Edward tells her.

We eventually leave the school and head home. I race to my room; kicking off my heels and slip into some loose jeans and a t-shirt. I grab my bag and pull out the papers that the kids filled out today and place them on my bed. I separate them into there periods before evaluating them. I'm looking into who has had experience and who doesn't, as well as what each person what's to achieve while in this class.

By the time I'm finished with all my classes I'm heading down stairs to help Bells prepare diner.

"So did you have any problems with any kids today?" Bella asks me as I'm chopping the potatoes.

"No, not really." I tell her.

"Good, I was on edge the whole day, expecting a hysteric phone call from you." Bella says with a laugh.

"I can handle myself." I tell her laughing as well.

We finish preparing dinner and the three of us enjoy a nice and quiet meal. Bella and Edward lounge on the couch watching the television.

"I'm turning in early you guys. See you in the morning." I tell them heading towards the stairs.

"Good night Renesmee." Edward tells me.

"Night Munchkin." Bella tells me.

"Night Eddy, Night Jelly Belly." I reply as I begin to clime the stairs.

I get to my room throw myself onto the bed. This day has been very productive and I'm exhausted. I stair up at the sealing reminiscing on the day. First day of work was great, better then I could have anticipated. And then there's my lunch with Jacob. Jacob, I'm smiling like an idiot just thinking about him. He makes me feel things I haven't felt in a while but it also scares me. I don't want to get too close but then I do. I'm so confused. Well, for now its just friends all the way...I think.

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers… finally updated... I hope you guys like the new chapter…Nessie's extremely confused about her feelings toward Jake in this one…I promise I'll be updating again very soon…But before I do that I need you guys to REVIEW… tell me you love it, hate it, suggestions you might have, anything at all…so I cant wait to hear from you guys…much love to you all…XOXO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER  
**

**The Gang's Night Out**

**Nessies POV**

It's been a great first week of my new teaching position. On Tuesday I explained to the class how things were going to work around the class room and what exactly we would be doing this year. Wednesday I assigned everyone an instrument. Thursday I studied each person, seeing how they could handle there instrument. Today I was helping and teaching every student I could get to.

Its sixth period right now and I'm helping Lindsey on her guitar.

"Lindsey, remember it's not about how fast you can do it, its about getting it right. Try at a slower pace and focus on where your fingers should be and where there going to be." I tell her.

"Okay." She tells me before taking my advice.

She starts doing better so I move on. I follow my ears to an off beat Erik on the drums.

"Erik, count the beat out, one and two and three and four." I tell him.

"I'm counting in my head." He tells me.

"It doesn't work the same for some." I tell him.

"I don't like counting out loud." He says to me.

"Just do it Eric." I tell him. He sighs.

"One and two and three and four, and one and two and three and four." He says as he beats on the drums.

I notice that he's holding his sticks way too hard.

"Loosen your grip on the sticks Erik." I tell him.

"But then they'll slip out of my hand." He explains.

"No they wont, look give them here." I say holding my hand out.

He hands me the sticks. I place them in my hands.

"Focus on hold them mainly with your thumb and index finger; allow it to bounce on its own." I say as I demonstrate.

"Alright, thanks for the tip." He tells me.

"No problem, keep it up." I tell him.

I do one last run around the class. There is five minutes left of class.

"Okay everyone, last five minutes. Let's get this place cleaned up. The sooner that's done, the sooner I can excuse you." I tell them

They begin cleaning up, putting there instruments in the storage closet and covering the drum sets, I covered the grand piano. They clean up in record time and wait the last two minutes in there seats.

The dismissal bell rings.

"Have a good weekend everyone." I call out to them as they scramble for the door.

"Bye Ms. Swan." Emily and Lindsey say together.

"Bye girls." I tell them as they walk out the door.

I clean up a few scraps of paper around the class room that are incredibly noticeable. I hear the door open. I turn and see Jacob enter the class.

"Hey Nessie." He greets me.

"Hi, sorry I couldn't make it to lunch today." I apologize to him.

Bella invited me to lunch yesterday and I turned her down because I had already said yes to Jacob. So it was only fair I do lunch with her today.

"No problem, four out of five days isn't so bad." He tells me with a radiant smile. My cheeks heat up. I smile back.

I've spent every day with Jacob at lunch and I've gotten to know him so well this week alone.

"So are you going to be joining the gang on our little outing tonight?" I ask him as I throw away the scraps in the trash.

"Are you going?" He asks following me into my office.

"Yeah of course." I tell him.

"Then you can count on me being there." He tells me.

"Okay great." I say with enthusiasm.

"So want me to pick you up?" he asks me.

"Umm…" I say thinking about it.

"I could take my motorcycle. It's supposedly going to be a clear night tonight." He tries persuading me.

"Well, how can I turn that down?" I say.

"You just can't." He says with a proud tone.

"I do love that bike." I tell him.

I gather my stuff up and hosted my messenger bag onto my shoulder.

"What time should I pick you up?" Jake asks me as I turn off my office lights and exit my office locking it.

"Um, well Bells and Eddy should be leaving around 7:30 so how about around that time?" I tell him.

"Perfect." He tells me as I lock the door to my class room.

We walk to the parking lot; he walks me to my car.

"See you tonight." He says before opening my car door for me.

"See you in a few." I tell him taking my seat.

I turn on the engine and roll down the window. Jake leans in.

"Put on something sexy." He tells me with a goofy smile.

"You wish black." I tell him with a laugh.

"That I do." He says.

He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Bye." He says leaning out the window.

"Bye." I say as he walks away toward his Rabbit.

I stare for a moment. Watching his back muscles move as he walked away. I then pull my attention away from that amazingly hansom man so I could put my car in reverse and pull out of my parking spot. I shift into drive as I head home to get ready for tonight.

I'm first to get home. I hop into the shower, not wanting to be running late for tonight. Once I'm done with my shower. I pull on my yellow bra and panties set and a bath robe. Bella walks into my room as I'm looking throw my closet.

"Hey there Munchkin." She says flopping onto my bed.

"Hi, Belly." I tell her.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"Trying to figure out what I'm going to wear tonight." I tell her.

"Hum, what about that cute green mini dress?" she suggests.

"Bad idea, Jacob's picking me up on his bike." I tell her.

"Oh really?" She says with a big amount of enthusiasm.

"Yes." I reply.

"Hum, well in that case. Why don't we just wait for Alice to get here so she can doll you up?" She suggests.

"By the time she's done with you Jake will be putty in your hands." She tells me with a laugh.

"Bells, I'm not trying to seduce him." I tell her.

"Could have fooled me by how he's already following you like a little puppy, It's kind of adorable." She tells me.

"It kind is." I confirm with a smile.

"And he's so sweet; it's getting harder for me to just want him as a friend." I admit to Bella.

"Aww, You're falling for him aren't you?" She asks me, felling coating her voice.

"I don't know, I am but then I keep fighting with myself about it, then the whole James thing pops into my head and I been getting so confused." I ramble to her.

I sit down on the edge of my bed. Bella slides over sitting next to me, putting her arm around me.

"Hey, not every guy is a 'James' okay. He was a complete asshole. There are a lot of good guys out there, Jake being on the top of the list." She tells me.

"He'll treat you right; you should give him a chance." She tells me.

"I think I will, eventually, But right now I just think we should be friends, it's just too soon. I mean were becoming really close. But I still haven't been able to tell him everything about James yet." I tell her.

"Baby steps." She tells me.

We hear the doorbell ring rapidity that could only be one person.

"Alice" we both say.

"I'll go get her." Bella tells me.

She leaves my room to let Alice in.

"Bella tells me I need to doll a little someone up?" Alice asks as she walks into my room with Bella behind her.

"You would be correct, Hey Alice." I say hugging her.

"Okay then lets get started, I'll start with you while Bella showers up." She tells me.

"Great" I say as I sit down on my vanity chair.

"So where are the little ones?" I ask her.

"Oh I dropped Violet off with Esme as the main house on my way here and Jasper's picking up Harper at school. He'll grab a ride from Emmett and Rose to get here." She tells me.

"Oh." I simply say.

She puts her two big bags down on my bed. She unzips one and pulls out a blow dryer, comb and hair product.

"Now let's dry out this hair." She tells me.

She squeezes out some of the hair product into her hands and gently applies it into my hair. It smells really good. Then she begins the process of blow drying my hair. Once it's dry she puts the dryer down and looks at me.

"So what kind of outfit were you thinking about?" she asks me.

"I have no idea, But it has to be motorcycle appropriate." I explain.

"Oh so your ridding with Jacob." She says.

"Yes I am." I confirm.

"So your dating?" she asks me happily.

"No, just friends." I tell her.

She looks at me skeptically.

"You will be though, I can feel It." she tells me as she walk to my closet.

I shake my head, oh Alice and her premonitions.

"So something motorcycle accessible, cute, and sexy." She says as she ventures throw my closet.

"Shorts or pants?" She asks me.

"Umm, it doesn't really matter." I tell her.

"Okay because I have an outfit that I think would be perfect." She says as she goes throw her other much bigger bag.

"Here we are." She says as she pulls out the clothes that she wanted.

"What do you think?" She asks me.

I look at the purple blouse and sandy brown lace shorts.

"That's perfect." I say as I walk over to her.

"Exactly what I thought, the color is warm, and the lace shorts give off the affect that it's a skirt, which is completely cute. And the purple will look good with your pale skin." She explains.

"You could wear some skin colored leggings to keep warm." She suggests.

"No I'll be fine." I tell her.

"Okay and to top it off." She says as she walks back to my closet.

"Well add a little leather for the sexy part. This jacket and these boots should do it." She says as she put my leather jacket next to my outfit and my boots on the floor.

"Your amazing Alice." I complement her.

"Hey what can I say?" She tells me.

"My job isn't done yet, it's time for make up and I need to finish with your hair." She says as she pushes me back to the vanity chair. Alice is half way throw finishing me When Bella walks into my room. Alice multi tasks with both of us. She's amazing when it comes to fashion and makeovers. She finished up with my hair and makeup and starts getting to work on Bella.

I look myself over in the full length mirror before I get dresses. My make up is light, but it looks amazing, and my copper ringlets are even curlier then normal.

I turn away from my reflection and turn to my bed where my outfit is. I grab it and head to the bathroom to change. I slip out of my robe and into the lace short. Then I grab the purple blouse and pull it over my head. I return to my room.

"You look really pretty Renesmee." Bella complements me.

"Thanks Bells, but who wouldn't after being transformed by Alice." I tell her.

"Very true, Alice does do magic." Bella says.

"Oh you two are making me blush." Alice tells us.

I sit on my bed and slip on my boots, they're a matching color to my short. It has a three inch heal and they nearly make it to my knees. I lace them up and stand. I look myself in the mirror; I have to admit I look pretty hot.

"Wow Alice, this is great. I'll get it washed and back to you." I tell her.

"Oh nonsense, its yours." She tells me.

"Oh I couldn't Alice." I tell her.

"Yes you can, I have more clothes then I know what to do with, that will happen when you own your own fashion shop." She tells me with a laugh.

"Just consider it a welcoming gift." She tells me.

"Alright, thank you Alice." I tell her.

"No problem." She replies.

"Well, I'll let you two finish up." I say as I walk out of my room.

I head down stairs, enter the kitchen and grab a granola bar out of the cabinet to keep me content until dinner later. I sit on the sofa watching television to pass the time I had left. It was 7:00, everyone should be here soon. I here footsteps coming down the stairs, I turn around to see Edward.

"Well don't you look pretty tonight?" He says as he sits next to me on the couch.

"You don't look too bad yourself Eddy." I says looking him over.

He's wearing some faded jeans, black dress shoes, with a dark blue button up shirt and a blazer. Toped off with his usual messy hair style.

"Thanks, I do try." He says relaxing into the couch.

The door bell rings and Edward groans.

"I'll get it." I say patting his leg as I get up.

"Thanks." He replies.

I walk over to the door, opening it.

"Hey Renesmee don't you look dazzling this evening." Rose tells me as she walks in and hugs me.

"Thanks Rose, you look beautiful as ever as well." I tell her.

"Whoa Renesmee, you look smoke'n." Emmett tells me.

"Thanks Em." I tell him with a laugh.

"You look very pretty Renesmee." Jasper tells me.

"Thanks Jazz." I say as I close the door after her enters last.

Emmett and Jasper sit around the living room.

"So where are the last two?" Rose asks me.

"Upstairs." I tell her as I lead the way.

We walk to my room. I open the door and we walk in. Alice was putting on her shoes. She was wearing a cute orange pink dress.

"Oh Rose you're here." Alice says in delight.

"And I see you took my advice and wore that new dress that came in today." She tells Rose.

"Well it is a beautiful dress." She says running her palms over it.

It's a cute cream colored mini dress.

"Where's Bella?" She asks.

"Bathroom." She says.

Seconds later Bella emerges from the bathroom wearing a navy blue ruffled blouse and some tight fitting dress pants and some heals.

"Bells you look amazing." I complement her.

"Oh she always does." Alice says.

"Shut up." Bella tells us, shying away.

"Well we should get going." Rose says.

"Yes we should." Alice confirms.

We gather out bags and jackets together and head down stairs to join the boys.

"Okay were ready." Rose says.

The boys stand and turn. Both Jasper and Edward have gapping mouths as they look at Alice and Bella. They walk over to them.

"You look lovely." Jasper tells Alice as he twirls her.

"You're gorgeous." Edward tells Bella.

"Thanks, and we match." Bella replies.

"That always happens." He says in amazement.

They share a kiss.

"Okay love birds, lets get going." Emmett tells them.

"Yeah let's head out." Edward replies.

"Okay, Renesmee you want ride with us or Alice and Jasper?" Rose asks.

"I'm actually getting picked up by Jacob." I tell her.

"Oh, alright then." She says with a smile.

They all walk out the door, Bella being last. She turns to me.

"Lock up when you leave, and be careful." She tells me.

"I will." I tell her.

"Alright you know were the restaurant is right?" She asks me.

"Yes I know." I confirm.

"Okay, remember reservations under Cullen if they ask." She tells me.

"Got it, see you in a few." I tell her.

I close the door behind me. I walk over to the couch and sit down as I listen to them leave. The clock hits 7:30 and I hear an engine pull up outside. A smile spreads across my face. I turn the television off just as I hear a knock at the door. I make my way to the door and swing it open. And there he stands. He looks me up and down, I can't help but blush.

"Wow, Nessie." He says in awe.

"You…you look amazing, gorgeous." He tells me.

"Thanks." I say with a beet red face.

He looks a little nervous.

"Umm, I got you these." He says as he presents me a bouquet of assorted colored tulips.

"Oh, umm." I say confused as I take them from him.

Should he be getting me flowers? I ask myself. Does he think this is a date?

"I know what you're thinking, but its nothing like that." He says catching onto my confusion.

"I honestly just passed by a shop on my way here and I don't know I just though you'd like them." He tells me.

"I do Jake; thank you, this is really sweet of you." I tell him as I kiss his cheek. He smiles.

"Come on in for a second; let me put them in some water." I tell him.

I move aside so he could enter and close the door. I walk to the kitchen with him following me. I grab a vase from under the sink and fill it with water. I place the tulips inside. I'm actually glad he got me tulips and not roses. Not just because tulips are my favorite type of flower but in my mind roses are meant for romantic and special occasions. Not just something to throw around.

"There really pretty Jacob, just let me run them up to my room and we can go." I tell him.

"Sure sure." He tells me.

I make my way up the stairs to my room and place my flowers on my vanity. I admire them one more time before I make my way back to Jacob. He's waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I stare at him as I make my way down. His leather jacket is hugging his arms in all the right places, showing off his biceps and his dark gray button up shirt fits him perfectly, allowing his muscular chest to show. I'm so preoccupied looking at him that I miss step and trip on the last few steps. I would have taken a nasty tumble if it weren't for Jacob' strong arms catching me at the last minute.

"Whoa there Nessie, you got to be more careful honey." He tells me as he steadies me back on my feet.

"I know, wow I could have broken my neck if you weren't here." I tell him.

"God forbid." He tells me as he grabs both my hand in his and kisses my knuckles.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" he asks me.

"No, just miss stepped." I tell him.

"Well let's go before any more casualties occur." He says with a chuckle.

"Good idea." I say with a laugh.

I grab my purse off the counter. Jacob grabs my jacket and holds it open for me.

"Thanks." I tell him as I slip into it with his help.

I shrug it into place. I'm about to pull my hair out from the back but Jacob beats me to it. He pulls my hair out of my jacket.

"Thanks." I say turning to him.

"No problem." He says as he gently tugs on a lock of my hair.

"Let's go." I say pulling him from his hand.

I lock up the house and we make our way to his bike. He pulls out both his helmets and hands one to me. I secure it to my head. Jake gets onto his bike first and I get on after. The bike is brought to life with a roar. I hug Jacob tightly around the waist snuggling into his back.

"Where's the restaurant?" He asks me.

I give him the directions.

"Hold on tight Ness." He tells me as we ride off

We ride all the way to Port Angeles. I enjoy the ride snuggled into Jake. We park in the restaurants parking lot and make our way inside. Jake holds the door for me and I enter first. The waiter at the front desk acknowledges me right away.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asks politely.

"Yes, were here with the Cullen party." I tell him.

"Oh yes right this way." He tells us.

Jake looks uneasy. We follow the waiter to a far table where I can see everyone.

"Here you are Miss." The waiter says as we come to the table.

I can tell that he's about to pull my chair out for me but Jacob beets him to it.

"Thank" I tell him as he pushed my chair in as I sit.

"No problem." He tells me.

He takes his own seat next to me.

"Um, could I get you two something to drink?" the waiter asks us.

"I'll have a glass of red wine." I tell him.

"And for you sir?" He asks Jacob.

"I'll have an Ice Tea." He tells him dryly.

"Be back with that." The waiter says before walking off.

"Gosh Jacob, you'd think you were about to chew that guys head off." Emmett jokes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jacob says as he picks up the menu in front of him. I do the same.

The waiter comes back with our drinks. He is then replaced by a waitress, Samantha. She takes our orders and walks off.

"So how's the shop been doing?" Bella ask Alice and Rosalie.

"Absolutely wonderful, we're getting a lot of business." Alice tells us.

"That's so great." Bella replies.

"Speaking of work how's the new job treating you Renesmee?" Rose asks me.

"It's been great." I tell her.

"She was such a natural." Bella gushes.

"Oh please." I say.

"Serious Sis, I've seen first time teachers have some pretty bad luck on their first day." She tells me.

"Well I must be lucky then." I reply.

Conversation continues around the table. Sharing jokes, business plans, and family events. I mostly talked to Jacob that whole time. Our food came shortly after and the talking came to a close as we all enjoyed our meal with minimal talking.

We continued our conversations a while after finishing our meals. Everyone paid for there meal when the bill came. We then proceeded to our vehicles.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"There's this bar down the road, just follow us." Jasper tells us.

Jake and I walk over to his bike. Emmett takes off down the road first, and then Jasper, Jacob follows. About four blocks down the road we pull into the bars parking lot. We walk up and of course I'm the only one they card. I show them my ID frustrated.

"I hate getting carded." I tell Jacob as I'm putting my clutch away in my purse.

"Shouldn't you see it as a complement?" He tells me.

"Not really, makes me feel small and childish." I tell him.

"Hum…You want a drink?" he asks me.

"You buying?" I ask. He smiles.

"Sure." He tells me.

"Okay, I'll have a Gin and Tonic." I tell him.

"Coming right up." He tells me as he walks over to the bar with the rest of the guys. I walk over to the girls that have found a table.

I sit down next to Bella.

"So what happened after we left?" She asks me.

"Nothing Jacob just picked me up." I tell her.

"Nothing interesting?" Alice asks me.

"Well if you call him bringing me tulips interesting, then yeah." I tell them.

"Aww, those are your favorite Renesmee." Bella says sweetly.

"Yeah I know." I reply.

"Well that was sweet of him." Rose tells me.

"Yeah it was." I reply looking at him from where I was.

He spots me looking and smiles.

I look back at Bella, Alice and Rose. They all have shit eating grins.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, its just you two have been giving each other the googly eyes all evening." Alice tells me.

"No we haven't." I tell her.

"Say what you will but you two are so into each other." She tells me.

"Whatever." I say simply.

"I'll bet they'll be together in two week." Rose says.

"Rose." I say annoyed.

"Bet you they'll be official in four and a half weeks from now." Alice bets against her.

"Alice." I tell her.

"You guys, don't bet around my little sis's future romance." Bella tells them both.

"Oh come on, its all good innocent fun." Alice explains.

"Well since this whole game is at my expense, can I at least set the conditions?" I ask.

"Alright." They say simultaneously.

"Okay if Rose wins, Alice has to wear t-shirts, jeans and sneakers for two weeks."

"Oh come on Renesmee." Alice whines.

"And if Alice wins, Rose can't wear makeup for two weeks." I tell them.

"Oh that is so not fair." Rosalie tells me.

"Hey you chose to start this little game." I tell them.

"Urg, fine deal." Rose says holding her hand out to Alice.

"Deal." Alice says in defeat.

The guys then come to the table with drinks in there hands.

"Here you go Nessie." Jake says as he gives me my drink.

"Thanks." I reply taking it and giving it a sip.

The guys all take there seats with us.

The bar then starts getting packed. The DJ began playing music and the dance floor at the back of the bar was soon filled with people.

"Come on girls." Alice said as she pulled us towards the dance floor.

I had already had a few good drinks so I wasn't unwilling as I usually would be. The four of us danced to "Circus" by Britney Spears. A few more songs came on before the guys jumped in to clam there ladies. I was about to head back to the table to sit with Jake but when I turned he was already there.

"Care to dance with me?" He asks me sweetly.

"Sure" I tell him.

We move onto the dance floor. The DJ started playing "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. Jake was behind me and put his hands on my hips. I placed my arms around his neck as we danced to the beat. I got to say he was a pretty good dancer. Plus the fact that I could feel his amazing body pressed to my back wasn't too bad either. And to be honest I loved feeling his rough hands on the exposed skin on my hips. The song then changed to Lady Antebellum "Need You Now". I turned around to face Jake this time. He smiled at me when our eyes met. I smiled back as I warp my arms around his neck again. He wraps me completely in his arms. I feel so safe here.

I look up into his dark eyes and he looks into mine. I'm not sure if it was just me or the drinks I had earlier. But my heart started to flutter and I felt a little overheated. Maybe it was just all the dancing and the body heat around the room. But I doubt it. Jake leans his forehead against mine and my heart starts beating like a thumping rabbit. His lips are so close to mine. I can smell his drink and feel the moisture from his breath on my lips. It takes all of my will power not to kiss him. So I come up with an excuse.

"Mind if we head outside for a second?" I tell him over the loud music.

"Yeah sure." He tells me.

He lets go of me but grabs my hand leading the way throw the crowd to the exit.

"Thanks, it was getting hot in there; I don't do too well in crowds." I tell him.

"No problem." He tells me as he leans against the bars wall.

I stand in front of him. He reached for my hands. He grabs them in his and intertwines his fingers with mine. It feels so natural to be like this with him.

"Are you tired?" He asks me.

"No, it was just getting a little crowded in there for me." I tell him.

"Want me to take you home?" He asks me.

"No, its okay I don't want to roughen your night." I tell him.

"You wont, I'm ready to leave when you are." He assures me.

"Okay, but how about instead of you taking me home we head to your house and watch a movie or something?" I ask him.

"Sounds perfect." He tells me.

"Let me just tell Bella." I tell him. He nods in agreement.

We reenter the bar.

"I'll go get your jacket and bag." He tells me.

"Thanks." I tell him as I make my way to where Bella and the guys were at.

I scanned the room and found Bella, Edward and Alice at the bar ordering more drinks.

"Bells" I say calling her attention.

"There you are." She tells me.

"Had to step out. Listen, Jake and I are going to head back to his house." I tell her.

"Oh okay." She says raising an eyebrow.

"Just letting you know so you don't worry." I explain.

"Alrighty then, see you later." She tells me.

I walk my way back to the exit were Jacob was waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." I replied.

We walk over to his bike. He sits himself down first as he puts on his helmet on. I seat myself behind him, and then proceed to put my helmet on.

Jake then suddenly grabs both my knees in order to readjust himself in his seat.

"Jezz Nessie, your freezing." He says as his hands rub up and down on the exposed flesh of my legs.

I know that he was just trying to warm me up but it did so mush more. Goose bumps rose on my skin at the feeling of him touching me.

"It's not that bad." I tell him.

"Well we'll get you nice and warm when we get to my place." He tells me.

Not too warm I hope. I think to myself. As we head off towards his house.

* * *

**Hello my amazing reader...well i kept my promise, i uploaded as fast as i could...i hope you like the new chapter...the next chapter is going to get a little steamy...so i'm asking you guys to vote...should Jake and Nessie have a lemon or may be just a citrus taste of whats so come... tell me in a review...by the way the next update will take a while...since my computer crashed on my yesterday and i have to upload on my Brothers computer which i don't like doing...but i'll try to come back as soon as possible...also i put up some photos on my page...if any of you like that kind of stuff...well that's all for now...much love to you all...xoxo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer_.**

**Confusing Night and Truthful Morning  
**

**Jacobs POV**

I opened the door and we both entered. I turned on the light. I shrug off my jacket.  
"Make yourself at home." I tell her as we walk into my living room.  
"Will do" she tells me as she shrugs off her leather jacket.  
God she looks beautiful, her hair was curlier then usual. They bounced with every step that she took. The purple blouse she wore fit her body wonderfully and the color looked perfect against her skin. She sat down and crossed her legs, those legs were amazing. I just wanted to...  
"Jacob" she said pulling me out of my thought.  
"Umm yeah?" I asked. She giggled.  
"Can I get a drink?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah of course." I say as I head to my kitchen.  
"I have water, coca cola , beer, wine, umm I could make you a margarita." I give her options.  
"Do you have rum?" she asks from the living room.  
"Yeah." I reply.  
"How about some rum and coca cola?" she asks.  
"Whatever you like Hun." I tell her. I pull out two coca's and the rum bottle from the liquor cabinet. I pore both liquids into two glasses. I walk back into the living room to her. I hand her the drink.  
"Thank you." she tells me.  
"No problem." I reply.  
I sit myself next to her.  
"So what shall we do?" I ask her.  
She takes a sip of her drink.  
"Umm...what do you feel like doing?" she asks me.  
God what don't I want to do with her?  
"Why don't we talk for now and maybe watch a movie later if were up to it?" I ask her.  
"Allrighty then." she says sweetly as she places her drink on the coffee table and begins taking off her shoes.  
She curls he legs and sits on her feet.  
"So what haven't we talked about today?" she asks me as she grabs her drink again.  
"Humm." I say taking a sip from my drink as I think.  
"Hummmm" she says mocking me.  
We both laugh.  
"You said at dinner that your sister Rebecca's coming into town, tell me about that." Nessie insists  
"Alright well, Beca and Solomon are coming in a few week for a visit, business related for Solomon but that mean Beca will be spending time with us." I tell her.  
"That's great, planning anything?" she asks me.  
"We'll probably have a bonfire or something. A family get-together of some sort. I'm sure she's already made plans with Rachel. Which leaves me probably baby sitting Rachel's kids one of theses days." I say with a chuckle.  
She giggles.  
"Well if you need any help I'm here." she tells me.  
"I'm going to hold you to that." I tell her.  
She smiles.  
"You should come to the bonfire with me." I tell her.  
"No, it's all family...it would be weird." she tells me.  
"Its not just family, it's also close friends, plus you kind of are family, I'm sure your dad will be there, I'm inviting Edward and Bella." I tell her giving her no reason to not go.  
"Oh, well all-right, I'll be there." she tells me  
"Great" I say happily.  
We continued talking, about everything we could think of. We ended up pushing aside the coffee table to lounge on the living room carpet against the couch. We went from drinking rum and coke to red wine.  
"I need to start looking for and apartment or something." she tells me as she passes the wine bottle to me after filling her glass again.  
"Already? You've only been with Bells and Edward for a week." I tell her.  
"I know but there's no harm in looking, they're a married couple they should be alone." she tells me.  
"I suppose but Bell loves having you with her." I tell her.  
"I know, but I'll still be here, just living on my own." she says.  
"Humm, well if you need help looking around just call me." I offer to me.  
"Thanks, I might need it." she tells me.  
The talking continues and so does our drinking. I take the wine bottle in my hand. I can tell there's only about to cups left.  
"Well looks like were out." I say as I pore half into my glass and half into hers.  
"That's too bad this was some good wine." she says taking a drink from her glass.  
"Yup." I say sipping my glass as well.  
I set the glass on the carpet between us, it spins slightly.  
"You ever played spin the bottle in high school?" she asks me.  
I turn to her.  
"Who didn't?" I reply. She giggles.  
"Who did you kiss on your first spin?" she asked me.  
"Humm... that was so long ago," I say as I lay my head back to think.  
"Do you remember yours?" I ask.  
"Of course, a girl never forgets. My first spin landed on Riley Biers, freshmen year at my best friends birthday party." she tells me.  
"Was the kiss good?" I asked jealousy coloring my voice.  
She turned to me.  
"It was alright, he still had his braces so it was kind of weird." she tells me. We both laugh.  
"Still can't remember yours?" she asks me.  
"I' m trying but I just can't remember." I tell her.  
"Try to remember the day." she tells me.  
"I know that it was sophomore year, at a bonfire, but then I keep drawing a..." I cut myself short when I remember.  
"Oh crap, no wonder I couldn't remember I was suppressing it for years." I sat as I lean my head back.  
"Why? Who was it?" she asks.  
I look at her.  
"It was Bella." I tell her.  
"My sister?" she asks surprised.  
"Yeah," I reply.  
She's silent for a moment.  
"How was it?" she asks.  
"Completely wrong and awkward." I tell her.  
"Why?" she asks.  
"Because, Edward was there, they were starting to like each other and I never saw Bella that way, she's always been more of a sister." I explain.  
She looks at me and I look back. She cracks a smile and starts laughing, I join her after a second.  
"So was Edward mad?" she asks.  
"Na, we got even after her spun the bottle and landed on my sister." I tell her.  
Nessie chokes on her wine and coughs. Once she was okay she laughs.  
"Oh my god that's hilarious." she says as she takes the last sip of her drink and places the glass on the coffee table.  
"We had some crazy times back in the day." I tell her as I drink the last of my wine as well and place it next to hers.  
I turn and look at her, her cheeks are flushed pink and her eyes look droopy, she did have a lot to drink today.  
She slides closer to me, and lays her head on my shoulder.  
"Out of all the girls you've kisses, which one was the best?" she suddenly asked me.  
"Ummm." I say hesitantly.  
"Just be honest." she tells me.  
I try thinking of all the girls I've kisses, but all I can think about is her. I can't remember any other kiss but the one I had with her. I can't remember if I ever felt that spark that I felt with her. So I finally say.  
"You"  
She turns to me.  
"We barley kissed" she tells me.  
"It was still a kiss, one I can't stop thinking about to be honest." I tell her.  
She looks away  
"Me either" she says very softly.  
I don't think she expected me to hear what she said but I did. She turns back go me. I reach over and twine my finger in one of her curls.  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I ask her.  
"Yes you have." she replies.  
"Just making sure." I say as I touch her soft check with the back of my hand.  
I stare into her eyes as her hand softly grabs me by my shirt and gently yanks me forward. We slowly inch ourselves toward each other until my forehead is against hers. The hand that she used to pull me by my shirt is now gripping the back of my neck. I close my eyes just waiting for her to pull me closer. I can feel her lips hovering over mine. Goosbumps erupt across my skin. Then finally her lips are on mine. The spark I felt before returned and stayed. Once I knew she wasn't going to pull away I trace her bottom lip with my tongue. She shutters and opens her mouth to me. My tongue roams her mouth, she tastes so sweet. My hand lands on her hip. I grip her firmly. Both her hands cup my face. She moans into my mouth, sending chills down my spin. She brings herself to her knees, I do the same. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her tiny waist. She becomes a bit wobbly and tumbles backward, pulling me with her. We both laugh as we make contact with the ground. I hover over her laying between her legs, I'm sure she could feel how excited I am.  
"Clumsy Nessie." I say as I burry my face into the crook of her neck and kiss her soft delicate flesh, making her giggle.  
"Jakey" she calls me.  
I love it when she calls me that, she's only called me that a handful of times so far. But when she does say it, it make me feel like I'm hers and she's mine. She rolls us over and straddles my waist. I look up at her surprised. She smiles down at me as she leans forward and her lips land on mine again. Her hands move to my shirt and starts unbuttoning. My shirt is wide open and her hands are all over me. My pants are becoming very uncomfortable now that I'm fully and very aroused. I flip us over again and I slip out of my shirt completely. I place myself in a pushup position over her as I mover my mouth to hers. I trail my hands down her sides.  
"Jake" she says softly.  
My hands continue down and over her hips.  
"Jacob"  
Both my hands land on her leg. I grab them both roughly and ground myself into he core.  
"JACOB STOP" she shouts.  
I stop completely, let her go and pull away. I look down at her confused. She has a pained look in her eyes. I went too far.  
"I...I'm so sorry Nessie, I...umm" I try apologizing to her.  
She doesn't respond. She shakes her head, as if trying to empty her head.  
"Umm, can you take me home?" she suddenly asks.  
"Yeah of course." I say as I grab my shirt.  
She lifts herself from the floor and slips back into her boots. I finish buttoning up my shirt and slip into my shoes as well. She throws on her jacket I do the same. I grab my keys. She waits for my by the garage door. She won't look at me. Why did I let things get too far. We enter the garage and I unlock my Rabbit. I open her door.  
"Thank you" she tells me still not looking at me.  
"Your welcome" I reply.  
I walk to the drivers side and slip in. I press my key remote to open the garage and pull out onto the street. I then close my garage door and proceed down the road. There's complete silence as I drive her home. She won't look at me. She just looks out the window. I finally try to speak to her.  
"Ness, did I do something wrong?" I ask her.  
She still doesn't look at me as she speaks.  
"No...yes...no I mean...urg, I don't know." she struggles to tell me.  
Things stay silent all the way to Bella and Edwards house. I park in the driveway since there not home yet.  
There's so mush I want to tell her. But she's so distant right now.  
"Nessie" I say.  
"Thanks for the ride, good night Jake." she says quickly as she opens the door.  
"Ness" I say again but she ignore me.  
She closes the car door and practically runs to the front door and disappears inside the house.  
"Fuck!" I say in frustration as I bang my head into the steering weal.  
I really messed up. Not only did I fuck up any chance I had with her but I probably lost a friend.

**Nessie's POV**

God, how can I be so stupid. Why did I let things get that far? He probably thinks I'm leading him on but, I'm not. I really do like him, more then I should. I just had a lot to drink and I just couldn't fight the impulse of kissing him. Then things got a little too heavy but I shouldn't have acted like that, I shouldn't have ignored him on the way home. But I just didn't know what to say. I head upstairs and take a shower.  
The whole event kept running throw my mind. I couldn't sleep much. I got up early around 7:00 I didn't want to lay in bed anymore. I went to the kitchen and found Bella making pancakes.  
"Hey there munchkin, your up early." she greets me.  
"Yeah couldn't sleep didn't want to try anymore." I tell her as I sit on one of the island stools.  
"So how'd it go with you and Jake?" she asks me happily.  
I sigh.  
"Not well." I say.  
"Why what happened?" she asks shocked.  
"Things got to intends." I simply say.  
She drops what's she's doing and turns to me.  
"Oh my god, did you guys." she says.  
"No no, we kisses again. For a while but things got a little heavy and I freaked out." I tell her.  
"And then what? " she asks.  
"I asked him to bring me home." I tell her.  
"Oh Munchkin." she says shaking her head.  
"I don't know what to do." I tell her.  
"You need to talk to him Renesmee tell him why you freaked out, things won't get fixed on there own." she tells me.  
"I know and I will." I tell her.  
She returns to flipping pancakes.  
I ate two pancakes before I got dressed. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. I then drove to Jacob's house. I parked across the street, now I just need to sum up the courage to get out of the car and knock on his door. I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I walk across the street and knock on his door. I wait there for a good minute before I hear footsteps. The door swings open. Jacob stands in front of me, he looks like he just got out of bed.  
"Renesmee, hi" he greets me in confusion.  
"Hi, morning." I tell him.  
"Morning" he replies rubbing his eyes.  
"Can we talk?" I asked.  
"Yeah of course, come on in." he tells me.  
He moves aside and I walk in. We walk into his kitchen.  
"Listen about last night..." I start explaining to him.  
"I know Ness, I messed up. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let thing get that far." he tells me grabbing my hand, looking down.  
"No Jake, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one that freaked out. Last night was..." his eyes looks up straight to me as I finish my statement.  
"Last night was, amazing" I say looking down embarrassed.  
He tilts my chin up. Making me look at him again.  
"It was amazing for me too." he tells me, I blush scarlet.  
"Why did you freak out?" he asks me.  
"When things started getting...out of hand I guess you could say. A lot of things were going throw my head." I tell him.  
"Like what?" he asks me.  
"I was thinking about us," he smiles.  
"I was thinking that it was way too soon for us to be so intimate. I was thinking that I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. I was thinking that I don't want to get hurt again." I tell him.  
"I would never hurt you Ness" he tells me as he let's go of my hands and wraps his arms around my waist.  
I place my hands on his biceps.  
"I know that but it's still a fear that I have." I reply.  
He pulls me closer to his broad chest and hugs me tight. I burry my face in the nook between his neck and shoulder.  
"What did he do to you?" he asks me.  
"It's a long story." I reply pulling away from his neck.  
"Tell me." he says brushing my hair behind my ear.  
I look into his deep dark eyes.  
"Okay." I replied.  
"Really?" he asks in surprise.  
"Yeah, I feel like I already know you so well. I would feel bad not telling you." I tell him.  
I pull him to his kitchen table. We sit down. I take a breath before I start.  
"I met James when I was in my junior year of high school. We were in the school orchestra, I was playing the violin he was a drummer. Not many guys were into band and orchestra geeks. Boys never really talked to me. But he always did. We would flirting and he eventually asked me out. It felt nice, feeling wanted for a change. We dated throughout junior year and went steady senior year. I guess you can say we were high school sweet hearts." I paused for a moment.  
"We decided to live together when I was 20. I was studying for my teaching credential and he was taking a brake from school and focusing on his band. Things started getting a little rocky for us, we took a few breaks but we would always stay together in the end. Then on my 21st birthday...he proposed." I pause and looked at Jacob.  
He's mouth is agape, a shocked expression on his face.  
"You...you were engaged." he asks softly.  
"Yeah, I was" I conform.  
"Did you love him?" he asks me dryly.  
"If you were to ask me that back then I would have said yes. But now that I think about it. I think I was just in love with the idea of being in love." I tell him.  
"I thought thing would get better after that, but they only got worse. Our fights got violent and he, he hit me a few times."  
"What?" Jake says loudly, anger in his voice.  
"Jake calm down," I tell him.  
"Calm down? Ness, he physically hurt you." he tells me.  
"Yeah, but I returned the favor." I explain.  
Jake calms down a bit.  
"Then what happened?" he asks.  
"Well before I tell you the major cause of our break up I have to tell you something about myself." I tell him.  
"Okay." he says slightly confused.  
"There's something wrong with me," I begin  
"Ness there's nothing wrong with you, your perfect." Jake interrupts me.  
"That's sweet of you to say Jake but there's something, medically wrong with me." I tell him.  
His expression becomes serious.  
"I don't have a normal menstrual cycle, never have, they told me it was normal when I was younger but when I got older they discovered that I have endometriosis. And it causes a lot of things but basically mean that I can't have kids, it may be possible but it's very rare." I explain to him.  
His face is blank for a moment processing what I just told him. He grabs my hand firmly in his.  
"Ness, I don't know what to say. I, I'm so sorry you have to go throw this." he tells me.  
"There's no need to feel sorry Jake." I tell him.  
"So how does this play into you two breaking up?" he asks confused.  
I take a deep breath.  
"He knew of course about my situation and he told me that it didn't matter to him, that if we were meant to have kids then it would happen. Well about a year ago I walk in on him cheating on me." I pause, to breath.  
"What?" Jake says with anger and confusion.  
"That was it for me. I throw his cheap engagement ring at his face and told him to get the hell out, that I never wanted to see him again. He begged and pleaded with me to reconsider. He kept telling me that it was a moment of weakness that it would never happen again. I told him I wasn't stupid and to leave."  
"When he knew I wasn't going to give in he decided to just basically crush me from the inside out. He told me that he had been cheating on me for the past year. That he...he never, loved me." I struggle to say the last part.  
"He told me that I was worthless, that the only reason he stayed with me for so long was because I was an easy fuck, that he wouldn't have to ever worry about me pinning a kid on him." I started crying hard, recalling all the horrible things he said to me.  
Jacob pulled me to him, sliding his chair closer to me. Holding me as tight as possible to his chest. I cried into his neck. He brushed my hair, whipped away my tears. Once I was able to speak again I pulled away from his neck.  
"I gave him everything, and he just didn't care. He used me like I was a worthless piece of shit. I never told my mother, I so stupid, embraced. I only ever told Bella." I tell him.  
Tears continued spilling from my eyes.  
His hands cup my face, his thumbs wipe away my tears.  
"He's the stupid one, he's the one that should feel embarrassed. He let the most beautiful, wonderful, faithful, amazing woman go. He had no idea what he had. He didn't deserve you, you were too good for him. If and when I ever see this guy, I'm going to deliver my fist to his face." he tells me, making me smile.

My tears stop and I stand up, tired of sitting. I walk over to the counter and lean back onto it. He stands and walks over to me. He stands in front of me and grabs my hands.  
"You know what I wish?" he asks me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I wish I could have met you at Bell and Edwards wedding. Maybe then we could have... you know." he said gesturing with his hand.  
"Then maybe you wouldn't have had to go throw all that." he tells me.  
I giggle and circle my arms around his waist.  
"What's so funny?" he asks me.  
"You, your so cute." I tell him.  
"Cute?" he asks.  
I look up.  
"Well come on Jake, you honestly think at the age of 17 you'd be attracted to a 14 year old?" I asked him.  
"You never know, 3 and a half years isn't that big of a deal." he tells me.  
"Yeah now that we're in our 20's" I tell him.  
He sighs.  
"I guess your right, I'm just being dumb." he says looking away.  
"No, your just being sweet." I tell him.  
He leans his forehead against mine. His hands land on my hips.  
"Well I guess we met just in time for me to help you forget about that jerk." he says as he steps even closer to me.  
"Maybe," I said as I place my hands on his biceps.  
He smiles.  
"I mean when I'm with you I do forget about most things, I'm happier then I've been in a long time. It's just when things get to intense that I start freaking out." I tell him.  
"So you would consider being with me?" he asks me.  
I look up into his eyes. I sigh deeply.  
"Yes and no."  
"Why yes and why no." he ask me sadly.  
"Yes because, I do have feelings for you and no because there's no future with me and I can't do that to you." I explain.  
"No future with you? What are you talking about." he asks.  
"You know what I mean Jacob, I can't give you a future. I know that you might want...kids someday." I tell him.  
"Ness, I'm not going to lie. Yes I'd like to have kids someday. But It's not a big deal, that's the truth Nessie." he says.  
"If I can have you, then that's enough for me." he tells me.  
He then once again rest his forehead on mine but this time his lips skim across mine. My skin erupts with goosbumps. He presses his body completely to mine. His lips peck mine softly, he waits a few moments to judge my reaction before returning his lips to mine. I kissed him back, lifting myself on my tiptoes to meet him half ways. His tongue skims over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him. Out tongues dance together. He nibbles on my top lip while I suck on his bottom. My feet give out and our lips detach. He wasn't having any of that. He griped my thighs and lifts me onto the kitchen counter. Now I'm parallel to him. He comes between my legs, I wrap my arms around his shoulders. Our kiss continues until he pulls away.  
"We should cool this down, I don't want to mess this up." he tells me as he caresses my face.  
"Your right." I agree as I lean my face into his hand.  
"So, can we maybe now start building a relationship?" he asks me.  
I hesitate.  
"Maybe, but in order for this to work. I think that maybe we should take a few steps back and just stay friends for a while." I tell him and he frowns.  
"I just need more time, I'm sorry." I tell him.  
"Hey, don't say sorry. I understand and I'll wait for as long as you need." he tells me.  
"Thank you" I tell him.  
"Thank you for giving me a chance." he tells me.  
"Why wouldn't I?" I replied and he smiles.

So now he knows everything and for now we're just friends. But he wants more and he's willing to wait for me. I know I want more too but not just yet. I don't want to mess this up with him. But at the same time if feel that if I don't act fast enough he'll start to see me as a lost cause and move on to the next girl. I just hope I can summon enough will power to forget about the past and move on with the future, that future being with Jake.

* * *

_**Hey everyone 3. Well I'm back, finally got a new laptop and I'm back to writing. Thanks to all of my awesome readers for your votes and comments the last chapter and as you can see the "citrus taste" won the vote...I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I cant wait to receive your feedback on it... So please REVIEW, I love hearing from you guys, and if you have any ideas for the story or would like to see something specific in this story, just message me and I'll do my best to incorporate your suggestion into the story...Also to any of you that read my other story Childhood Love, I'll be updating real soon...I just wanted to get this stories chapter up first since it was already finished... Well bye for now and I cant wait to hear from you guys...remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... Much love to you all. -Jacob's Nessie**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing all right go to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bonfire Mishap **

**Nessie's POV**

It's been about two week since my in-depth conversation with Jake and things have been going really great. We still have the same routine of course. We have lunch together almost everyday and we spend a lot of time together out of work as well. I can honestly say that Jake is not only becoming a guy that I'd like to have a relationship with but also my best friend.

Its Saturday. Jacob's sister Rebecca arrived with her husband yesterday and they're having her welcome home party/ bonfire today. Bella and Edward left a few hours ago to help Sue and Charlie set up some stuff at Billy's house. Jacob was picking me up in half and hour. I was still contemplating on what to wear. It is a nice day out today, I could get away with wearing some short shorts but I don't want to take a chance. I pulled out a light blue pair of skinny jeans from my closet and slip them on. I them pull on my black bikini top and finish it off with a dark tan loose fitting top that was cut off a bit and almost reached my bellybutton. I finished the outfit off with some black flats. Once I looked myself over I proceeded to the bathroom and applied some light makeup. I clip a few strands of hair back and I'm finished. I gather my things and make my way down stairs. I set my jacket and purse down on the sofa and walk into the kitchen. I was a little hungry so I grabbed a granola bar out of he covert to munch on. Just when I take my last bite the doorbell rings. I throw the wrapper away and head over to the front door. I open to door and there he is. He's wearing his usual jeans and sneakers but now he's sporting a muscle shirt. God I wish he had those muscled arms around me. Focus Renesmee, FOCUS! I tell myself.

"Hey Jake." I greet him.

His eyes start at my feet and run over my entire body, I'm blushing by the time her reaches my face. He smiles.

"Hey Ness." he steps into the house and hugs me, lifting me off the floor.

He sets me back down and kisses my cheek.

"You looks so beautiful." he tells me.

"Thank, don't look too bad yourself." I replies. He smiles.

"About ready?" he ask me.

"Yeah, been ready. Just let me grab a quick drink. I just finished eating a granola bar so my mouths a little dry." I explain to him as I walk into the kitchen.

"Alright." he simply replies.

"You want anything?" I ask him.

"No I'm good, thanks." he tells me.

I grab a glass of water and chug it down. Once I was done we proceeded to head out.

We walked over to his Rabbit. He opened the passengers door for me, like always.

"We're making a pit stop to pick up Embry, I hope you don't mind." He tells me a bit wary.

"Of course not." I replied.

"I wasn't planning on picking him up, he was supposed to grab a ride with Quil but he was called into work last minute." he explains to me.

"Its okay Jake, no big deal, you don't have to explain anything to me." I tell him with a laugh. He smile.

"Okay." he says.

He parks in an empty parking space on the street and honks his horn. He then turns to me. He reaches over and brushes my hair behind my ear. I blush from his sweet gesture.

"So do I have to sit in the back?" I ask him.

"Of course not, my Nessie always rides shot gun." he says with a smile as he pats my leg. I smile. I really love it when he calls me his Nessie.

I look out the window and see who I assume is Embry jogging towards us. He moves over to Jakes side of the car.

"Hey Jake." he greets Jacob as he opens the door and squeezes into the back seat.

"Hey there," He tells me.

"Nice to meet you I'm Embry." He says offering me his hand.

"Like wise, I'm Renesmee." I replied shaking his hand.

"Ah, so your the girl Jakes been talking so much about." he tells me. I blush scarlet.

"Dude! Really!" Jake says to Embry.

"What? Just saying all I hear from you lately is Renesmee this and Renesmee that." He explains.

"Okay time for you to shut up." Jake tells Embry.

"Alright, I'll take the hint." Embry says before shutting up.

I smile when I notice a slight blush to Jake's face.

We drive to La Push. We come up to a Red house with several cars parked outside. The three of us step out of the Rabbit.

"There all probably in the backyard." Jake says leading the way.

He opens the gate to the back yard. Everyone that had already arrived were sitting at picnic table having friendly conversation. Some of the guys were standing around the grill.

"Want me to stay with you while you get introduced to everyone?" Jake whispers into my ear.

"Umm," I look over and see Bell, Edward, Sue and my dad.

"No I think I can manage on my own." I tell him.

"Alright, you know where to find me." he says as he and Embry walk off.

I walk over to my dad and everyone else.

"Hay you guys, hi daddy." I say kissing his cheek.

"Hey Munchkin, bout time you got here." Bella tells me.

"Yeah Jake and I made a pit stop to pick Embry up." I explain.

"Oh that's right, you're good friends with him these days." dad says taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah we are." I reply.

"Hey Sue." I greet her with a hug.

"Hello sweet heart." she say hugging me back.

The five of us have a small talk before someone approached.

"Well by the looks of it I say we have another Swan girl." The person says.

I turn and its Billy Black

"You'd be correct, Its nice to finally meet you Mr. Black." I say offering my hand.

"Oh, the pleasures all mine Renesmee and please call me Billy." he says shaking my hand.

"Will do." I say with a giggle.

"Such a beautiful daughter you have here Charlie, no wonder my sons so taken with her." Billy says.

I blush beet red, dad chocks on his beer and Sue, Bella and Edward are holding in a laugh.

"Umm, we're just good friends Billy." I tell him.

"Oh I know, he just always has something good to say about you." he says.

"Oh, I see." I reply a little embarrassed.

"Umm, will you excuse me. I'm a bit parched." I tell them as I step away.

"By all means." says Billy.

I walk over to one of the coolers and grab a can of coke. I feel some one come up behind me. I turn around and find myself face to face with Rachel. I know its her because unlike Rebecca, Rachel has a birth mark on her right cheek.

"Oh hello, you must be Renesmee. I'm..."

"Rachel, I know. " I tell her with a smile.

"Okay I already like you for not confusing me for my sister." she replies with a grin.

"Well I can't take all the credit, Jake did already show me a few pictures of the two of you." I tell her. She laughs.

"Well its really nice to meet you," She says as she goes in for a hug that I return. "Have you met my doppelganger yet?" she ask me with a laugh.

"No not yet." I replied with a smile

"Well no time like the present, follow me." she says dragging me along.

We come up to a table composed of Rebecca, Solomon, Emily, Sam, Seth and Leah. Leah and Seth got up when they saw me coming. I haven't really gotten a chance to see them since I got into town.

"Hey you." Leah tells me as we embrace.

"Sorry I haven't seen you sooner." I tell her while still embraced.

"Better late then never." she tells me.

"True" I say as we pull away.

"Ren-ren!" Says Seth as he gives me a bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Oh how I've miss you Seth." I tell him.

He sets me back down on my feet.

"Alright enough brotherly love, come on and meet everyone." Rachel says pulling me to the group.

"As you can tell this is my evil twin." She tells me.

"Oh ha ha, very fully." Rebecca says. I giggle.

"I'm Rebecca," She says offering me her hand.

"Its nice to finally me you, I'm Renesmee." I say taking her hand.

"Renesmee, like thee Renesmee?" she asks.

"Um...Yes." I replied.

"Oh my god, its so nice to meet you" she says as she stands to hug me.

"Jacob's told us so much about you." she tells me.

"So I've heard." I says the three of us giggle.

"Jake can be a big mouth sometimes." She replies.

She turns and introduces me to Solomon her husband. Jared introduced himself. Emily stood up and hugged me as we met and I shook Sam's hand. I sat down with them and we just talked for a while, about me, them.

I then excused myself and went to find Jake. He wasn't with the guys anymore. I scanned the back yard but he was nowhere in sight. I then heard childish giggles coming from the side of the house. I walk over and see Jake horsing around with a little boy and girl. I can only assume there Paul and Rachel's kids. My heart warms up by the adorable sight. The little boy was attached to his leg as Jake throw the little girl up in the air. She squealed with delight. Jake then sees me coming.

"Nessie, come meet my niece and nephew." he tells me.

"This is Daisy." he says turning her in his arms to face me.

"Say hi to Renesmee sweetie." he tells Daisy.

She waves at me shyly.

"Hey there sweetie." I wave back.

She hides away in Jakes neck.

"She's shy with new people." Jake tells me.

"Understood." I reply.

He looks down and smiles.

"Now Ryan on the other hand." he tells me and I look down.

Ryan is right in front of me looking up. We both laugh.

"Ryan loves new people." he tells me.

"Hi." Ryan says to me, waving his hand side to side at records speeds.

"Hey there little guy." I say ruffling his hair.

He giggles.

"Your pretty, I like you." he tells me.

I blush, great even the kids are making me embarrassed today.

"Your pretty cute yourself buddy." I tell him.

I look up at Jake and he has a huge grin on his face.

We return to the party, Jake surrendered the kids over to Rachel and we went over to where the food was displayed. We filled our plates and walked over to an empty table. We sit down and start eating. With light conversation.

"Me and some of the guys are going over to the beach in a little while to set up the bonfire. You want to come with me or hang back here?" he asks me.

"Umm, I'll go with you." I tell him. He smiles.

"So have you been telling everyone about me?" I ask.

"Not necessarily." he says hesitantly.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"So far everyone I've met has said otherwise." I tell him. He sighs.

"Okay, yes I do talk about you a lot. Sue me." he says. I smile.

"My lawyers will be in touch with your lawyers." I joke with him. He laughs.

We finish eating and are just sitting about. Embry then comes up to us.

"We're going to head over to the Beach to set up Jake." He tells Jake.

"Alright, just start heading over. I'll be there." He tells him and he runs off.

Jake turns to me.

"Lets go?" he asks me.

"Yeah lets go." I tell him.

We get up and throw our plates in the trash on our way out. The beach isn't that far so we're walking. He takes my hand, and we interlock our fingers. We don't talk much as we walk down to the beach. We're just enjoying each others company. When we get to the beach sight, Embry and Sam are setting up the fire pit. I set my bag down and Jake and I move a few logs around the fire pit. Once everything is done we wait for the others to arrive. Jake takes me for a walk along the beach to pass the time.

"Have you ever cliff dived before?" He asks me.

"No, have you?" I ask him.

"Yup right off that cliff." he says pointing over my head.

I look to the direction where he's pointing.

"Me and the guys use to jump off every once in a while. Quite a rush." her tells me.

"You still jump off?" I ask him.

"Not so much anymore. Once in a big while." he tell me.

Usually I'd be freaked out about jumping off a cliff into a watery abyss. But for some reason it sounds really fun.

"Will you take me one day?" I ask.

"Really?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah, sounds adventurous." I tell him.

"So what do you say?" I ask.

"I say just tell me when you want." he tells me. I smile.

"Okay." I say

"We should probably get back. I'm sure they've started arriving." he tells me "Yeah, we should head back." I agree.

**Jacob's POV**

We make our way back to the bon fire sight. Every ones already here.

"Were did you two run off to?" Paul asks with a smirk.

"We were just passing time till you all showed up." I tell him as we sit down.

"Whatever you say." Paul says.

The fire is burning bright and we're all just having a good time. Then Becca calls our attention.

"Everyone, Solomon and I have some news." She says as she grabs Solomon's hand.

"I'm Pregnant!" she tells us.

We all react with delight. I practically run up to my sister and envelop her in my arms, telling her how happy I was for her

"Oh my god, how far along are you?" Emily ask.

"About five weeks." She replies.

"I cant believe it I get to finally be an aunt." Rachel says happily.

"You? what about me? I'm finally going to be a mom." Rebecca says with a huge smile on her face.

I'm so happy for Becca. She and Solomon have been trying for a kid for the past two years but have had little luck.

I look to my side and see Renesmee with a kind smile on her face, but I know she's hurting, her smile doesn't reach her eyes. I cant even begin to imagine what's going throw her mind.

"Soon you'll all be proud mothers like yours truly." She says.

Rachel, don't do something stupid. I think to myself.

"First it'll be Emily, then my dear sister, then I'm sure Bella, then of course Renesmee." she says.

And the can of worms is open. I look back to my Nessie. Her smile is completely gone and it hurts me. Bella gives her a sympathetic look.

"Umm. Rach, don't get a head of yourself." I tell her.

"What? I know you two aren't necessarily together but even a blind person can see how good you two are together." she says happily.

"It's true, you guys are just too cute together." Rebecca says.

"Just imagine how cute there kids will be." Emily joins in.

I know they were all just being nice and they don't know what there saying. But there unknowingly hurting Ness.

"Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask her firmly.

She seams confused.

"Yeah sure." she says.

We walk off to the side where the rest of the group couldn't hear us. I turn to face her and give her my business face.

"You can't honestly be angry, we all know you like her and by the way she looks at you she obviously like you too. We're just saying there could be a good chance that there could be little baby Jake and Renesmee's roaming about in a few years." she tells me.

"Rach, you shouldn't play around with that stuff." I tell her firmly.

"Mellow out Jake, we're just messing around. You guys go at your own pace. Were just playing." she tells me.

"That's the thing Rach, you cant play around with that stuff with Renesmee." I tell her with a serious tone.

"What?" she says confused.

"Look, its not something I can talk about because its not mine to tell. But its really serious and Nessie's very sensitive about it. So just please lay off." I tell her.

"Okay, no problem. I wont mention anything of the sort again." she tells me sincerly.

"Thank you." I replied.

We walk back to the group and I notice Nessie's gone. I head order to Bella.

"Where is she?" I ask panicked.

"She said she needed some fresh air away from the smoke. Which translates to she needed a minute to collect herself." She tells me.

"Which way did she go?" I ask.

"Towards the parking lot." She replied.

"Hey, take her bag. Just in case you guy decided to head out." She tells me.

"Thanks. Cover for us if we do leave." I say as I take the bag from her hand.

"Will do." she replies.

I walk off towards the parking lot. Every minute I don't find her I grow more anxious. I'm almost at the parking lot and I see her sitting on a bench. Her back to me. I jog the rest of the way to her.

"Ness." I call out to her.

She doesn't turn right away. She took a moment to whip her face. But when she did turn, there was no denying that she had cried. Seeing tear stains on her cheeks ripped me apart. I sat down and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry Ness. She didn't know what she was saying, she didn't mean to..." I try explaining.

"I know Jake, there's no way she could have known. It's no ones fault." she tells me.

I cup her face in my hand and skim my thumb over her cheek removing the tear trails left behind.

"It just hurts, I'll never know that feeling of being a mother." she tells me.

I don't know what to say. What can I say? She's not necessarily my girlfriend, so I can't tell her, 'We'll try or If it happens it happens' So I did what I could. I held her in my arm. I showed her that I was here for her.

"You want to get out of here?" I ask her.

"I don't want to ruin your night." she tells me.

"You could never ruin my night, only make it better." I tell her as I kiss her cheek. She smiles and it made me smile.

"Okay, but shouldn't we head back and tell them were leaving?" she asks she rises from the bench.

"No its alright, Bella will cover for us." I tell her.

"You sure, I don't want to be rude." she tells me.

"It'll be fine." I assure her.

"Alright, Can we go to your place?" she asks me.

We spend a lot of time at my place. Everyday we spend together ends with us at my house. Nothing physical ever happens. We just like spending our time together, alone. Watching, movies, eating junk, talking, having a drink. I was just a comfortable place for us.

"Yeah of course." I replied.

We held hands as we walked back over to my dads house and got into my car. We drove to my house with the radio on low. I look over at Ness and she's looking out the window.

"So, " I say breaking the silence and she looks over at me.

"Did you have a good time at the party?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it was nice to finally meet your family." she replies with a smile.

"They really like you, especially Ryan." I tell her with a laugh.

"He was so adorable, when do you think Daisy will warm up to me?" She asks me.

"I'm sure she'll be clinging onto you like a magnet by the next time you see her." I tell her.

"She's really shy the first time she meets someone new but by the second time she starts getting talkative and then she wont want to leave your side." I explain to her.

"Good to know." she replies with a smile.

We pull up to my garage. I park inside and turn off the engine. We exit my car. I unlock the door and we enter my house. She walks ahead of me and I turn on the lights. She drops her bag on the floor, shrugs off her jacket and collapsed onto my couch. I chuckle.

"Make yourself at home." I tell her.

"Always do." she replied.

I shrug of my jacket and place it next to her. I lift up her legs to sit down and then place them on my lap.

"So what should we do tonight?" I ask her.

"Movie night?" she ask.

"Sounds good." I tell her.

"What movie do you..." She was cut off by a roaring thunder outside.

She screams slightly and her body jolts up and land in my lap. One thing I find very cute and convenient about Nessie, she still hasn't gotten used to the thunder storms around here, which gives me full access to holding her in my arms since she gets startled by the booming sounds.

"Looks like we beat the rain." I tell her.

"Guess so." she replies.

She then notices where she landed and shyly slides off my lap. I rise to my feet to look outside. I pull the curtain open and its pouring outside.

"Wow, it's coming down really hard." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks as she moves over to were I'm standing and looks for herself.

"Holy crow." She says and I chuckle at her using such a Bella phrase.

"Don't laugh, you'd eventually say it too if you lived with her." she tells me.

"Maybe." I replied.

I look back outside.

"Maybe I should take you home before it gets even worse outside." I tell her, as I frown. I wanted to spend some alone time with her.

"But I want to stay here with you." she whines.

"So do I, but the streets get really flooded and I'd hate for us to get stuck if we wait." I tell her sadly.

She pouts. God I want to kiss that pout away.

"Cant I just...stay the night?" she asks me.

"You want to spend the night here?" I replied.

"Yeah, if its not too much of an inconvenience." she tells me.

"No, of course you can stay." I tell her.

She smile.

"Great. Now I can get even more comfortable." she says as she returns to the couch and slips out of her shoes. I chuckle.

She pulls out her phone from her bag.

"I'm going to call Bella up and tell her what's going on." she tells me.

"Okay, I'm getting a drink from the kitchen you want anything?" I ask her.

"Umm, just a soda." she replies.

"Sure sure." I reply as I walk into the kitchen.

Nessie calls Bell's and I overhear there conversation.

"Hey Bell." Nessie answers.

"I'm alright Bells."

"No, I'm at Jake's." she tells her.

"I'm planning on staying over here since its raining like crazy."

She laughs from a comment Bella makes.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, love you too Jelly Belly." she ends the call.

I walk back to her with two sodas in my hands.

"Thanks" she says as she takes the drink, opens it and takes a long sip.

"So since I'm staying. You think you could loan me some clothes to sleep in?" She ask me sweetly.

"Yeah of course not a problem." I replied.

I walk over to my room, her right behind me. We enter and I go over to my closet. I look throw my things. Most of my clothes are way to big. I grab one of my tight fitting gray shirt, hoping it will fit her better and some loose pair of boxers. I turn around and Nessie's lounging on my bed. I gulp. How many times have I pictured her laying on my bed? I shake my head of the thought.

"Here you go Ness, I hope they fit." I tell her.

"I'll manage." she tells me.

"Okay why don't you use my room to change." I tell her.

"Thanks." she replies.

"No problem." I tell her.

I grab my night clothes to change in the other bathroom as I head for the door.

"If your finished from changing before me, why don't you pick a few movies out of your collection and we'll make a final decision when I'm done in here?" she asks me.

"Will do." I tell her.

After I finish getting dressed I walk back into the living room, she still hasn't emerged yet. So I go over to my movie collection and pick out a few movies I wouldn't mind seeing tonight. I pick some of my favorites like, Inception, Leon the Professional, Shawn of the Dead and I also picked some of Nessie's favorites, Whip It, Super 8, and Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. I lay them out on the coffee table. The door to my bedroom opens and I turn to see Nessie in only my gray shirt that was still too big for her and no boxers. I gulp. She was going to be the death of me. She walks over to me.

"Thanks again for the shirt." she tells.

"No problem." I tell her.

"You didn't like the boxer?" I ask.

"No they just didn't fit." she says with a giggle.

"Oh." I says simply with a smile.

"So what did you pick?" she asks as she leans over the coffee table and sees what I've laid out.

"I haven't seen this one yet." she says pointing at Leon the Professional.

"It's a good one." I tell her.

"Then Leon it is." she says.

"Alright, you want popcorn or something?" i ask her.

"Of course, you cant have a movie without popcorn." she tells me. I chuckle.

"All right I'll get the popcorn started." I say as I head to the kitchen.

"I'll pop in the DVD and skip to the main menu." she tells me.

I open up my pantry and grab a microwave bag of popcorn. I pop it in the microwave and press start. It starts rotation. Nessie walks in.

"Do you have anything sweet to eat?" she asks me.

All I can think about is how sweet she probably tastes.

"Umm, yeah check on the top shelf in the pantry." I tell her.

She walks over and opens the pantry door. She looks up and sees the treasure troll of sweets.

"Wow, someone has a sweet tooth." she says.

"Hardly, I just stocked up since I might be having my niece and nephew over more often." I tell her.

"Well someone deserves the Uncle of the Year award." she tells me with a giggle.

She reaches up and I get a peek of her backside. She's wearing a black pair of cotton underwear. God she's perfect to the last detail. The skin of her legs looks so smooth and her butt is perfectly round. God I wish I could touch her.

I looked away quickly when she turned around with a plastic box of chocolate fudge. She walks over to me and sits on the counter next to where I was standing. She opens the box and bites into a piece of fudge. She moans. Wish I was the one to make her moan.

"These are really good." she says.

"Here try it." she says holding a piece to my mouth.

I open my mouth and she places it inside.

"Yeah pretty good." I say as I step in front of her and place my hand on the counter on each side of her.

"So your birthdays almost here." I say casually.

"Yup." she says.

"What would the birthday girl like for her special day?" I ask her.

"Humm," she hums as she thinks.

"I want a giant pink elephant." she tells me with a smirk on her face.

"Gosh darn it, I already ordered a blue giraffe." I play along with her.

We laugh together.

"No but seriously, what would you like?" I ask her again.

"I don't want anything Jake." she says as she bites into another piece of fudge.

"But I want to get you something." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Well then surprise me." she tells me.

"Why must you be so difficult?" I ask.

She shrugs with a smile.

The microwave bell rings. I pull out the bag of popcorn and pour it into a bowl. Nessie has one more piece of fudge and puts it back in the pantry.

We walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch. I grab the remote and press play. Nessie sits close to my side so we could share the popcorn. Half way throw the movie we finish the popcorn. I set the bowl on the coffee table. I make myself more comfortable by placing myself at the corner of the couch. Nessie stays were she is. We continue watching the movie.

"I really liked that movie." says in awe once the credits start rolling.

"I told you it was good." I tell her. She smiles.

"You want to watch another movie?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure, you pick this time." she tells me.

"Alright." I reply.

I look over the movies in front of me. I pick Whip It, one of her favorite. I put it into the DVD player and return to my spot. I skip ahead to the main menu and press play. The movie starts. A blast of thunder hits again and she jumps in shock. I chuckle.

"Its not funny, its terrifying." she tells me.

"Aww, come over here. I'll protect you." I tell her.

"Cheesy, but okay."

She comes over to me, snuggling into my side. She smiles and makes herself comfortable.

"You're so warm." she tells me.

"So are you." I say as I wrap an arm around her.

She smuggles deep into my chest and we watch the movie.

Halfway throw the movie I wrap my other arm around her and run my hand throw her hair. I'm not really paying attention to the movie. My mind is focused on her. The texture of her hair, the color. How she smells like apples and flowers. The softness of her skin. How her long lashes fan out across her cheek. The way she fit perfectly in my arms. I loved everything about this girl. I was falling hard for her.

Before I knew it the movie was over and the credits were rolling.

"Are you tired yet or are you up for another movie?" I ask her but get no answer.

"Ness?" I ask as I tilt my head to see her face.

Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and even. She's already asleep. I better get her to bed. Should I wake her or just carry her? I ask myself.

I decide to just carry her. I turn off the DVD player and TV. I moved her gently in order to cradle her in my arms. I make my way to my room. I push the door open and walk inside. I pull the covers down and place her down. I pull the covers over her. I'm about to leave so I could get the couch ready to sleep on when her hand catches my arm.

"Jake." she says sleepily.

"Yeah Ness I'm here." I says taking her hand.

"Where are you going." She asks me slightly opening her eyes.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch." I tell her.

"No, stay with me." She says to me.

I look at her contemplating if I should.

"Please." she tells me.

And with that one work I hand to say.

"Yes, of course. Just let me turn off the lights and check the doors." I tell her.

"Okay." she says as she snuggles back into my bed.

I walk out of the room and check to make sure the doors were locked for the night and turned off the lights. I head back to my room. I close the door and walk over to the empty side of the bed. I pull the covers back and lay down next to her. She stirs and rolls over into my arms. Her right arm hugging me.

"What took you so long?" she asks.

"Just making sure everything was locked up." I tell her.

"Oh." she replies.

Her hand around my torso comes up around my neck. She combs throw the baby hairs on the back of my neck. It feels really nice.

I'm not sure if she's completely awake to be honest.

Her hands cups my face and pulls it downward as she lifts hers towards me. She pecks my lips. Its simple and lasted a short five seconds but it was a kiss the gave me hope. Every kiss she lets me have gives me hope.

Hope that she'll let 'Us' happen. That she feels the connection to me as I do with her.

I kiss her forehead.

"Good night honey." I whisper against her forehead.

I rest my head back and wait for sleep to take me as I hold her in my arms.

* * *

**Hey everyone...I hope you like the update...I'd like to take a moment to thank and show some credit to Renesmee The Musical Werepire who help me out with the events in this chapter and for giving me so many ideas for future chapters to come, Thank you so much Rensemee... I hope to hear form you guys, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...and like I always say, I'm open for any and all suggestions any of you might have for the story, just send them my way and I'll do what I can...bye for now and remember to REVIEW...Much love to you all. **

**-Jacob's Nessie **


	9. Chapter 9

**All rights got to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but and idea.**

**Sunday Happy Sunday**

**Jacobs POV**

The next morning I awake with an angel in my arms. Her head on my shoulder facing me. She's still sound asleep with a peaceful look on her face. She's so beautiful. Her skin fair and smooth, thick black lashes fanning over her cheeks, copper colored curls sprawled around her and those full pink lips. I can hardly turn away from her to check the time.

When I do eventually turn away from her I find that its only 7:00. I lay my head back to maybe get a few more minutes of sleep but fail. I turn my head back to Nessie. I find that the more I watcher her the more things I find out about her. Like how she talks in her sleep, you could barley make anything out but its talking nether the less. I think it's cute how she scrunches her nose and smirks as she snuggles even closer to me.

I cant just watch her anymore. I reach over brushing her cheekbone with my thumb. She stirs but doesn't wake. I brush my hand over her hair, it feels like silk satin. I honestly cant take my eyes off of her and I don't want to, why would I?

And it's this exact moment that I realize that I'm completely in love with her.

I want this to be a daily thing. I want to be able to fall asleep and wake up everyday with her in my arms. I want to hold her whenever I want, kiss her at any point during the day. Run my hand through her hair, over her skin. Buy her flowers for the sake of buying her something as beautiful as her.

This realization hurts because I'm not sure if she feels the same about me. I mean I know

she cares about me and she said she has feelings for me. But would she love me? Or am I just a distraction from her past?

I shake my head. I cant think like that, then I'll drive myself mad.

We have something, I know we have something. We're taking it slow. And when she's ready I'll be there to sweep her off her feet and never let her down.

Nessie begins stirring in my arms. I look down just in time to see her eyes flutter open. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes land on me, she smiles at me and I melt.

"Hi." she tells me sleepily.

"Hey there honey." I replied rubbing her back.

She rubs her eyes and she releases an adorable yon. As she lifts off me chest slightly the looks around the room confused.

"How did I get here?" she asks.

"What?" I asked.

"How did I end up here?" she asks again gesturing to them room and my bed.

"My room?" I ask.

"Yes." she replied.

"You don't remember?" I asked surprised.

"The last thing I remember is watching Whip It." she tells me.

So I was right, she was mostly asleep last night when she asked me to say with her and she kissed me goodnight. I frown.

"Jake?" she calls me.

I look up.

"Well are you going to answer me?" she ask me.

"Oh yeah, umm...well you fell asleep on the couch so I carried you here. I was going to sleep on the couch myself but you asked me to say." I tell her almost everything.

"Oh," she says as a blush comes to her checks.

"You could have just left me on the couch you know, you didn't have to give me your bed." she tells me.

"Nonsense, what kind of gentleman would I be if I had let you sleep on the couch?" I replied. She laughs.

"So you believe me right?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I, plus I've been told that I've had conversation in my sleep before. And anyways why would you lie about it?" she tell asks.

"I wouldn't." I reply.

"Exactly." she replies with a giggle. I smile, she knows me so well.

She rolls out of my arms. My smile vanishes. She stretches and pulls herself to a sitting position as she pulls the covers off of her. The shirt that I loaned her had ridden up during the night and was now barley covering below her bellybutton. If I didn't already have morning wood that image would have surly done it. I just want to reach over and. No, no Jake calm down. I tell myself. She pulls the shirt down covering herself back up.

"Be back in a second." she tells me as she walks to the bathroom.

While she went into the restroom I went into the kitchen to see what I could cook for us this morning. I went throw my pantry and decided on making my famous chocolate chip waffles. I pulled out all the materials needed and bowl to mix them all in. I had just started mixing the batter when Nessie walked into the kitchen.

"Whatcha making?" she asks me sweetly.

"I'm going to make us some of my famous waffles." I tell her.

"Anything I could do to help?" she asks me.

"Why don't you get a pot of coffee going." I tell her.

"Will do." she tells me.

I set the bowl of batter down and grab the waffle maker from one of my high coverts. I make us both two large waffle. We sit down at my kitchen table as we devour them. We drench them with syrup. Nessie cuts a piece off and puts it in her mouth. Her eyes close slowly as she moans.

"Oh my god these are so good, they're still crispy even after all the butter and syrup, and the chocolate is the cherry on top." she says taking another bite.

"Glad you like them." I say as I take a bite myself.

We finish our breakfast comfortably.

"That was great Jake thank you." she thanks me, kissing my cheek.

"Any time honey." I tell her.

She grabs my plate and her own and heads for the sink. She starts washing them.

"Its okay Ness, I'll take care of that later." i tell her.

"Its not that much work, you cooked so I'll clean." she tells me.

"At least let me dry." I tell her.

"Alright." she tells me.

With both of us cleaning the dishes we finish in half the time. Once she passes me the last plat I ask her.

"So do you have any plans today?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm going shopping with Alice and Bella. Then were having dinner at my dad's." she tells me.

"What about you?" she asks me.

"I'm going to go over to Embrys to take a look at his car so he stop bugging me for rides." I say and we both laugh.

"And I'm also going to have dinner at my dad's." I tell her.

"Guess we have some busy days ahead of us." she tell me.

"Seams like it." I say.

She smiles.

I hate myself for what I'm about to say but I really should take her home.

"Why don't we go get dressed and I'll take you home?" I ask her.

"Sounds good, Alice said she'd be over at the house early so I should get over there as soon as possible." she replies.

"Alrighty then." I tell her.

I throw on a pair of pants and a tee-shirt. I was waiting for Nessie in the living room. She emerged from my bedroom with the clothes she had on yesterday. She grabs her purse and jacket.

"Okay I'm ready." she tells me.

"Lets go then." I say lifting off of my seat.

I drive her home in my Rabbit. The roads were still a little flooded from last nights storm but it wasn't that bad. I pull up to Edward and Bella's driveway and shift into park. Nessie turns to me.

"Thanks for everything." she tells me.

"Don't mention it." I tell her.

"I had a nice time." she tells me.

"Me too, always do." I replied.

She smiles and leans over kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work." she says as she opens her door.

"See you honey." I tell her.

She walks to the front door. I wait till she's safely inside before I head back home.

**Nessies POV**

Once I got home I hopped into the shower. Alice would be here any minute. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. Waking up in his arms, there's nothing else like it. Its like being wrapped in blissful warming sunlight. It felt so right, I've haven't slept that well in so long. Maybe letting Jacob and I happen sooner rather then later wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I turn the shower off and get myself dry and ready. I dressed in some leggings and flowing yellow blouse. I slip into some gray flats. I dry my hair and apply some light make-up. I walk down stairs just in time for the doorbell to ring rapidly. I pass by Bella and Edward in the kitchen.

"I'll get it." I tell them.

I open the door.

"Hey Renesmee." Alice says walking into the house with Violet in her arms.

"Hi Alice," I tell her.

"Hello Violet" I say in a cutesy Voice.

"Auntie Renesmee." she says reaching over for me.

Alice surrenders her to me.

"Well some one has a new favorite aunt." Alice tells me.

Bella comes around the corner.

"Vi, what about me?" Bella's says in fake hurt voice.

"I wuv you too." she says leaning over to Bella and kissing her cheek.

"Okay, I guess I can share." Bella says.

Violet giggles.

"Okay, you two ready." Alice asks us.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I sat as I reach for my purse that I left on the couch when I came in this morning.

"Let me go grab my purse and let Edward know were leaving." Bella says as she walks back into the kitchen.

I turn back to Violet.

"Ready to go shopping?" I ask her.

"Umhumm," she nods.

"What are you going to ask your momma to get you?" I ask her.

"I wants a pwitty dwess." she tells me.

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem to find." I tell her.

"What color?" I ask.

"Hummm," she says tapping her little index finger to he chin.

"Pink or Yellow." she tells me.

"No purple?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Surprisingly she doesn't like purple that much." Alice tells me.

"Your really good with her Ness." Alice comments.

"Well I do love kids." I say as I balance Violet securely on my hip.

Alice gives me a sympathetic look, she knows about my condition most of the family does.

"You know, I could use a babysitter from time to time." she tells me.

"Its hard for Jasper and I to find a decent babysitter when we want a night out alone." she tells me.

"I wouldn't mind babysitting for you guys, just tell me a couple days before, and I'll gladly take them off your hands." I tell her.

"That would be so nice." she tells me.

Bella comes back with her purse in her hand. We head out to Alice's mini van. I get Violet in her car seat. I take a seat next to her. Bella rides shot gun.

We drove to Port Angles. We spent the whole afternoon there. Alice went crazy like always. Bella and I got a few things here in there. Alice bought Violet several things including her pretty dress she wanted, she finally decided on yellow. She looked so cute trying it on. While Bella and Alice ventured through Victoria Secret I took Violet to the toy shop. She held my hand as she pulled me towards the little girl section. We came to a stop in front of the stuffed animals. You'd think she'd be more interested in pretty Barbie dolls. But she only talked about Teddy Bears. It was hard to keep up with what she was telling me. She was going on and on about her teddy bear collection. I ended up buying her a Teddy bear dressed as a ballerina and some gummy bears they were selling at the cashier.

"Your daughter is adorable." The elderly cashier lady commented as she looked down at Violet who was already playing ballerina with her bear.

"Oh, umm...she's my niece actually." I tell her.

"Oh my mistake, what an adorable niece you have." she restates.

"Thank you." I replied.

Violet and I walked out of the store.

"Thank you auntie Renesmee." Violet tells me sweetly.

"Your welcome sweetie." I say to her.

We sit ourselves on a bench outside Victoria secret to wait for Alice and Bella. I open Violets gummy bears for her to snack on.

Bella and Alice emerged from Victoria secret.

"Hey baby." Alice said to Violet.

"Hi momma, look what auntie Renesmee got me." she says showing off her new bear.

"Oh she's so pretty, did you say thank you?" Alice asks.

"Ummhumm." she says with a nod.

As we make our way out of the mall Bella walks next to me.

"I got you something." she says handing me a Victoria secrets bag.

I'm confused as I take the bag. I look inside and see lacey, silky and sexy underwear.

"Bella, why the heck would I wear this?" I ask.

"Well you never know."

"Plus Alice picked out the more explicit pieces so don't blame me." she tells me.

I roll my eyes.

We drive back to Forks towards Charlies house. Alice dropped us off. We grabbed our bags out of the trunk.

"Bye Alice talk to you later." Bella tells her as she hugs her throw the window.

"See you soon Vi," I say kissing her forehead.

"Bye auntie Renesmee." she tells me.

I walk over to Alice's window.

"Bye Alice, let me know whenever you need a babysitter okay." I tell her with a hug.

"Now that you mention it. Could you keep this coming Saturday somewhat free. Its not a for sure thing yet I need to talk with Jasper." she tells me.

"Yeah sure, just give me a call this week." I tell her.

"Okay thanks again Renesmee." she replies.

"No problem Alice." I assure her.

She shifts the car into drive and heads down the road. Bella and I walk up the steps. The door was unlocked. We placed our bags aside by near the door.

"Dad" I called out.

"Sue" Bella called out after me.

"In here girls." Sue calls out from the kitchen.

We head into the kitchen.

"Hi Sue where's dad?" I ask her.

"Oh he left with Edward a while ago to the market. I forgot a few things." she tells us.

"Need help with anything Sue?" Bella asks.

"No sweetie thank you, I just need to pop these potatoes into the oven to bake." she tells us.

Ten minutes later Dad and Edward got back. Sue, finished preparing dinner while Bells and I set the table.

We all sat around the table and had a nice Sunday dinner.

We fell into conversation around the table once we started desert.

"So baby girl, how's that new job treating you?" Charlie asks me.

"Very well, I'm really enjoying it there." I tell him.

"That's good to hear." He tells me.

"Your birthdays are coming up soon, what's the plan this year?" he asks us.

"Well Renesmee's birthday is on a Saturday and mines not until Tuesday, So were having a conjoined birthday party on that Saturday at the Cullen's." Bella tells him.

"Alright just needed to know the plan." he tells her.

After desert we announced our departure. I hugged my dad and Sue goodnight, so did Bells. Bella and I grabbed out shopping bags and put them in the Volvos trunk. The three of us drove home. On arrival I grabbed my bags and went up to my room. I went throw the stuff that I bought before opening the Victoria secret bag that Bella gave me. There's three sets of bra's and underwear. One black that was practically see through, a red one also see through, and the last mint green with yellow lace trimming not see through, thank you Bella. All three are very sexy. I've never owed anything like this before, I'm not even sure I'd feel comfortable wearing the see though lace ones. Whatever. I say to myself as put the bag in my closet.

I get myself ready for bed so I'm fully rested for work tomorrow. I wash my face, brush my teach, floss and slip into my sleep wear. I grab my phone out of my bag and notice I have a message. Its from Jacob, he sent it a few minutes ago.

- Hi Nessie, I just wanted to tell the most beautiful girl in the world good night, I'll see you tomorrow at work. ttyl, 3 -Jake

I had the biggest smile on my face as I read the text. He's so sweet. I decided to text back.

-Awww, night night Jakey, I'll definitely see you tomorrow, xoxoxoxox.-Nessie.

I replied back.

I set my alarm for tomorrow and settle into my bed to get some sleep.

* * *

**Hello wonderful reader...I hope you like the new update...Again I'd like to thank Renesmee The Musical Werepire, who again helped me with her ideas...I cant wait to hear from you guys so please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...hope to hear from you guys soon...Much love to you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Schooling and A Game of 'I Never' **

**Nessie's POV**

Its Wednesday and I'm on my lunch break. I'm waiting in my class room for Jacob to get here with our food, he was on a Subway run. I was cleaning up my classroom a bit when my cell phone rang. I ran into my office. I grabbed my phone off my desk. The screen flashed Alice. I answered.

"Hey Alice." I answered.

"Hey there Renesmee, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No not at all, I'm on my lunch break, you have great timing."

"Good, well I just wanted to call and ask if you'd be up for baby sitting this Saturday?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Great, Jasper and I really need a night out." she tells me. I giggle.

"Glad I could help."

"Alright, So how should we do this? Should I drop them off at Bella's or what do you think?" she asks me.

"How about I go pick them up? That way I can take them somewhere to burn off some energy before I take them to Bella's, then I'll take them back home." I suggest.

"Oh that would be perfect."

I hear a knock on my class room door.

I make my way to the door.

"Its settled then."

"Alright then, I'll talk to you soon Renesmee."

I open the door, and its Jacob with out food.

"Okay Alice, talk to you later, bye." I say.

Jacob walks past me to my office.

"Bye." Alice replies.

I end the call and follow Jacob.

"What did Alice want?" he asks me.

"She asked me to baby-sit this Saturday."

"Oh, so we're in the same boat."

"I'm babysitting Ryan and Daisy Saturday too." he explains.

"Oh, well its a small world."

He pulls out my chips and subway sandwich for me.

"Maybe we could team up, take the kids somewhere together." He suggests.

"That would be great, they're around the same ages so they should get along."

"Awesome, now I get to spend this Saturday with four of the sweetest kids and the prettiest girl I know." he tells me. I blush.

We eat our lunch in my office comfortably. He left a little before the fifth period dismissal bell would ring.

"I'll talk to you late." he says before he kisses my cheek.

"See you." I replied as he walked out of my office.

I was smiling like an idiot. He's so amazing. A simple kiss to the cheek and I'm a gooey mess. These days I'm on the breaking point of just saying goodbye to the friends only rule.

I get myself ready for my last period of the day.

The schools having a masquerade dance for Halloween and there asking students to fundraise and there asking us teachers to maybe participate in a faculty talent show along with our students. So I've been telling all my periods.

The bell rings.

My students begin filing in. The tardy bell rings and my students settle into their seats.

I move to the front of the classroom.

"Hello everyone, before we get started with today's lesson I'd like to make an announcement. I'm sure you've might have heard already, but the school is thinking about throwing a masquerade dance this Halloween and they're asking for you guy's to fund raise. You could sell snack bags independently if you'd like, sign ups are at the student store. We'll also be holding a student/ faculty talent show. In order to participate in the show, you must have a teacher participating in your performance. Auditions for the show will be held every day during lunch in the auditorium, starting tomorrow and last until the 21st. The show will be on the 7th of October. The money from the shows proceedings will go towards the dance, and if you choose to sell snack bags, money should be turned in no latter then the 10th of October." I announce to them.

They're all so excited so I allow them to talk amongst themselves as I pass out sheet music. Once all the sheet music is out I begin the actual class.

Everyone's been doing so good, I'm really proud of them.

Sixth period flies by.

"Bye everyone see you tomorrow." I tell them as they walk out of the class room.

I head into my office. I turn on my laptop. I check my email, go over current event in the school. When I'm done looking everything over I log out of my a account. I walk out of my office, back into the class room. I wipe down the white board so it would be ready to got first thing tomorrow. My classroom door opens. I turn and see a man come through my door. I've seen him a few times around here, he must be a teacher or something.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Swan."

"Yes, that's me and you would be?"

"I'm Mr. Joham, Nahuel Joham, I the Spanish teacher."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Joham."

"Please call me Nahuel." he tells me as we shake hands.

"Alright."

"And what would a stunning creature such as yourself be called?"

Okay this guy is weird.

"Umm, Renesmee."

"Renesmee, strange name." he tells me with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes.

"So what brings you here exactly?"

"Oh well my student have been raving about how amazing the new music teacher is so I thought I'd introduce myself."

He's standing a little too close for my taste and it's making me feel uncomfortable.

"So how is the new job treating you?" he asks me.

"It's going extremely well, I really love my students. They're all so talented."

"I bet they are, I'm sure its because they have a wonderful teacher."

"Thank you for the complement." I replied.

"Your welcome, so maybe we could have lunch some time." he tells me, coming even closer then needed.

"Umm, Sorry but I don't think so." I said politely.

"And why not?" he places his hand on the wall behind me.

"Okay, your making me feel very uncomfortable now, please leave." I say firmly.

He smirks maliciously.

The door opens again. And it's Jacob. Thank god. He walks in with his messenger bag and a smile on his face but when he sees Nahuel, his lips press into an angry line.

"Is there a problem here?" he directs his question to Nahuel.

"No he was just leaving." I answer for him.

Nahuel pulls back always from me and walks towards the door. He and Jacob glare at each other, Nahuel exits the room. The door closes behind him. Jacob walks over to me.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything?"

"No, he was just making me uncomfortable."

"Be careful with him okay, he's bad news, a total scumbag around here. If he tries anything tell me." Jake informs me.

He's so cute when he's overprotective.

"I think I know how to handle scumbags."

"I know, but just tell me if anything..." I cover his mouth with my fingers.

"I will, don't worry."

He smiles under my fingers. I drop my hand and he grabs them both in his, threading our fingers together.

"So what brings you by again?"

"What? Cant I drop by and see my favorite girl before I head home?"

I blush scarlet. God I want to be his girl so bad.

"Yes of course you can."

He smiles.

We have a bit of small talk before I walk into my office to grab my things to head home. He walks me to my car.

"Hey Ness,"

"Yeah." I said as I opened the drivers door and placed my bag in the back seat behind my seat.

"Some of the guys are planning on going out on Friday for some dinner and bowling. I was wondering if you wanted to come." He explains.

"Yeah sounds like fun, I'd love to."

"Great." she says happily with a radiant smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He says as he leans forward and kisses my cheek goodbye.

"See you Jake."

I get into my car and head home.

Then next day I was fiddling on the piano waiting for Jacob when Adam and Kevin from my first period along with Henry and Lars form my third walk into my class.

"Hey guys, how can I help you?"

"Hi Ms. S. we were wondering if anyone has asked you to perform in the talent show yet?" Kevin asks.

"No not yet, why do you guys have a performance idea?"

"We want to perform a few covers that we've been performing in class." Adam Explains.

"Okay and what do you want my help with?"

"Well we were hoping you could play lead guitar." Kevin tells me.

"Okay I could do that."

"And also..." Kevin added.

"We want you to sing." Henry says for them.

"Sing?" I ask bewildered.

"Yeah," they all say simultaneously.

"Guys I cant sing."

"Yes you can, we can all hear you in your office singing from time to time." Adam tells me.

"Yeah, I've even heard you sing Queen last week, and you were good. Don't try fooling us." Lars told me.

"Okay you got me, which songs were you guys thinking about covering?"

"We cant really decide." Kevin tells me.

"Okay well how about we all come in at lunch on Monday, talk about it and practice them on Tuesday. Then we'll go in for an addition on Wednesday?"

"Sounds like a plan." Henry says and they all agree.

"Great, well I'll see you all tomorrow then."

"See you Ms. Swan." They tell me as they walk towards the door.

Jacob walks into my class room a few minutes after they leave.

"Hey pretty lady." Jacob tells me before kissing my cheek.

"Hi."

We head over to the cafeteria and grabbed our lunches. We went into the teachers lounge to sit.

"So have any of your student asked you to perform in the talent show?" I ask him.

"Nope."

"What about you?" he said.

"Yeah, they asked me to sing and play guitar for them."

"Oh, what will you be singing?"

"Not sure yet."

I open my fruit cup.

"So about tomorrow who's going to be there exactly?"

"Quil, Clair, Embry and Seth."

"Great I'll finally get to meet Quil and Clair."

"You'll like them."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I got home pulled out my teachers book full of all the music we had practicing in class. I wonder which songs they're going to pick. Man I hope it don't sing like crap. The last time I sang in front of a crowd of people was my senior year in high school when I took choir. Yeah I sing when I'm alone and some people say I have a nice voice but its hard to really know for myself.

Friday comes and the morning just flies by. It's only around lunch that things start to slow down.

"So what time should I pick you up?" Jake asks me.

"Umm, how about 6:00?"

"That works."

"Be sure to dress comfortably." he tells me.

"Well noted."

Period Six was going well. We had just finished performing Bohemian Rhapsody together as a class. They did wonderfully. It was close to the end of class so I had them put there instruments away. Some of the girls in my class that had already put their things away were snickering about.

Emily called for my attention.

"Yes Emily?"

"We were just wondering, do you think Mr. Black is HOT?"

The whole class stops what they're doing to listen to my response. My eyes widen at the question and my cheeks go up in flames. I turn to the white board, whipping it clean.

"I'm not going to answer that." I say with a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on you can tell us Ms. Swan." Erick says.

I roll my eyes and turn back to them.

"How about I let you guys out two minutes early and we forget about this?"

They all reply with approval.

"Your free to go then, have a good weekend." I tell them and they file out of my classroom.

After doing a few things at the school I hurried home to get ready. I grabbed a quick shower, dried my hair, applied some makeup and got dressed in some faded blue jeans, a Queen tank, brown boots and a jean jacket. I went down stairs and Bella and Edward were getting pretty cozy on the couch. God I hope I can move out soon, I feel like such a third wheel. They should have their privacy. And I'd really like to stop walking in on my sister and brother in law while there in the middle of a smooch fest. I walk straight into the kitchen.

"Were are you off to?" Bella asks.

"Oh, I'm going to hang out with Jacob and his friends tonight."

"Really and what's on the night agenda?"

"Were going out to grad a bite at this bowling alley place."

"Howl Alley?" Edward asks.

"Yeah."

"Oh the old hang out spot. That will be fun for you." She says happily. I nod.

I grab a apple out of the frig, I was so hungry, I needed something to tie me over until Jacob got here and were would get to our destination.

"Is he picking you up?" Edward asks.

"Yeah he should be here soon."

"Do you know when you'll be coming home?" Bella asks me as she clings to Edward.

I so don't want to know what they were planning on doing while I was gone but it was so obvious.

"Umm, I might stay over at Jake's again."

I never really intended to but I'm pretty sure Jake wouldn't mine and Bella and Edward need some alone time.

Bella stands and walks over to me.

"Oh well in that case be safe while your out tonight and don't hesitate to call us if anything happens."

"Yeah okay mom." I tease her.

She smiles radiantly.

"I think we told mom that more then she told us."

"Yeah your probably right."

We both share a laugh.

The door bell rings.

"Can you answer the door for me, I need to run up and get my purse."

"Yeah sure Munchkin."

I head up to my room and grab my purse. I come back down stairs. Edward and Jacob are having a conversation when I come down the stairs. He's wearing dark jeans, sneakers, a gray tee and a leather jacket. Simple, but he still looks sexy as hell. He smile when he sees me walking down the stairs. It's hard not to smile back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah ready, see you Bells, bye Ed."

We walk out the door and walk over to his car. He comes over to my side to open my door for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem,"

He kisses my cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm not really dolled up tonight."

"Doesn't matter, your always beautiful."

I blush as I slip into the passengers seat. He walks around the car over to the drives side. He sits himself in the drivers seat.

"Hey Jake?" I ask as he starts up the car.

"Yeah,"

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah sure, anything."

"Could I maybe sleep over at your house tonight?"

He looks over at me a bit confused.

"Yeah of course, but why? You having problems with Bells or something?"

"No no, nothing like that. I just thought I'd give them a night alone."

"Oh I see."

He laughs.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to interrupt them or worst walk in on them." He lets out a roar of laughter.

I laugh with him.

We drive off into town. The bowling ally wasn't that far away. He found a parking spot across the street. We get out of the car and made our way across the street. Jacob held my hand the whole time.

"So do you guys come here often?" I ask Jacob.

"Once in a while when we just want to hang around and just be goofballs."

"It was our hang out spot when we were in high school." He tells me.

The sound of bowling balls knocking pins over filled the room when we walked into the building.

"They should be in the diner." Jacob tells me as he leads the way.

He wraps his arm protectively around my waist as we move throw a crowd of people. We enter the diner area.

"There they are." Jacob exclaims as he points toward the back.

Embry and Seth were sitting at a large table. Jake and I approached.

"Hey Guys." Jacob greeted.

"Jake my man." Embry stands from his chair and they have a manly hug.

"And hellooooo Renesmee!" he says before laying a tight hug on me.

I giggle as we embrace.

"Nice to see you again Embry."

"Like wise."

"Okay okay, let go of my little sis." Seth says as he pushes Embry aside to embrace me.

I hug him back.

"So where are Quil and Clair?" Jacob asks Embry.

"They said they were on their way, they should be here soon."

The four of us sat down around the table. I sat in between Jacob and Embry. Our waitress came by and asked for our drink order. Both Jake and I ordered Dr. Peppers. I remove my jacket since it was nice inside here, Jake did the same. He rested his left arm on the back of my chair. He'd occasionally skim his fingers over my exposed arm which would gave me goose bumps.

Five minutes later Quil and Clair came into the diner.

"Hey you guys over here." Jacob calls out.

Jacob and the guys stand from there seats and so do I. They greet Quil and Clair.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee." I say shaking Quil's hand.

"I'm Quil, its nice to finally meet you, this is my girlfriend Clair."

"Its nice to meet you Clair."

"Like wise, Its good to finally have another girl in the gang." she tells me with a smile.

I smile back at her.

We all sat down and our waiter came to get our orders. We gorged on burgers and chili cheese fries. When we were all pretty much done eating, Embry called our waitress over.

"Can we get a refill on everyone's drink?"

"Of course." She says with a smile.

"Em, do we always have to play this game when we come here?" Jacob asks him.

"Come on Jake, its tradition."

The waitress comes back minutes later with a refill of our drinks.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're playing a sober game of 'I Never'." Jacob tells me.

"Okay everyone, you know the rules, you drink if you did the thing the person said they never did, anything goes, First one with the empty cup is the loser." Embry tells us.

"Renesmee since your the newest addition to out little group you go first." Embry suggests.

"Umm, alright..."

I try thinking of something I know they will all drink to.

"I've never gone cliff diving."

They all take a drink from their cups including Clair.

"Next, Jacob."

"I've never been out of Washington."

Quil, Clair, Seth and I take a drink.

Seth went next then Quil followed by Clair and finished off with Embry. The cycle went on and on. The statements they would make ranges from, 'I've never had a clown at my birthday part' to 'I've never had sex with the lights on."

I still had about one third of my drink. Embry and Jake looked like they were down to there last few drinks. It was now Clair's turn.

"I never...Oh I've never kissed a girl."

All the guys drink.

"I've never..."

While contemplating what he was going to say Embry looked over at Jacob with a sinister smile.

"I've never kissed Renesmee."

I'm blushing scarlet.

"Your really going to go there?" Jacob asks.

Embry shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm so going to kick your ass when we're alone." Jacob says as he brings the glass to his lips and takes the last sip of his drink.

"And we have a loser!" Embry announced enthusiastically.

We all have a laugh around the table.

"So what does the loser have to do?" I asked.

"Pick up the tab." Jacob tells me.

Once Jacob paid for the whole meal we all went into the bowling ally. We grabbed two lanes that were vacant. I totally sucked at bowling. Jacob and the guys were all pretty good. Clair was like me but got some lucky rolls.

We sat next to each other and chatted while the guys had their turns.

"So what's the deal with you and Jake?" she asks me.

"What do you mean?"

She smiles.

"I mean are you two dating or what?"

"Oh, umm no."

"Really? Could have fooled me by how intense and frequently you two look at each other."

"What?" I say with a chuckle.

"He always looks over at you every five seconds."

"No he doesn't."

"Yeah he does, watch."

She points over to Jacob and Seth who are talking.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Jacob turns and looks at me.

I smile, he smiles back. We look away.

"You just got lucky." I tell Clair.

"Oh really?"

"5, 4, 3..."

Jacob looks my way again.

"Oh he's early this time." She says with a laugh.

I laugh along as I turn away from Jake to face Clair.

"And you look his way more then you think too."

She was right I do look over at him a lot. Especially when it was his turn to roll. I loved watching his muscles flex as he throw the ball down the lane.

"Okay okay, yeah we are attracted to each other but we're taking it slow."

Painfully slow, but I can only blame myself for that.

"Taking it slow and becoming friends before anything else comes along is a good strategy for a lasting relationship"

"I'm hoping, I really want things to work out with Jake."

"They will don't worry."

"Nessie, your up Hun." Jacob tells me.

Our little conversation ends as I walk over to the ball return.

"What were you two talking about?" Jacob whispers into my ear.

Shivers run down my spin.

"Oh nothing."

"Hum, didn't seem like nothing."

"Don't be so paranoid." I said as I poked his hard stomach.

We played a good game. Afterwards we went over to the private bar section and listened to people singing karaoke. I had a long island ice tea. Jake had a beer. Embry went up to sing "Ice ice baby". We all cheered him on.

"Ness, you should go up and sing something." Jacob suggests.

"No way, I'm only a little tipsy but not drunk enough to go up there."

He chuckles.

It was such a great night, but of course they all have to come to an end. We all decided to call it a night around 12:30. We hugged everyone good bye. I had just said good bye to Quil and was now hugging Clair.

"Oh, it was so nice to meet you Renesmee."

"It was great to meet you too Clair."

"We should get together again and have some girl time."

"Yeah that would be fun, you have my number give me a call when you have time."

"Absolutely, "

After our goodbyes Jake and I head out. The cold night air hits my face as I walk out the front door. The streets were somewhat abandoned, with no traffic what so ever. I ran across the street, with Jake on my heals. We reach the car. Jacob spin me around and pinned me to the car. I was all giggles.

"Aren't you the little ball of energy right now."

"I'm a little buzzed and its cold out, It gets me hyper."

"Your not too cold are you?" He asks me as he pulls my jackets closed.

"Just a little, but I'm sure you can keep me warm."

I grab him by his jacket so that we're pressed together. I can feel the lining of his chiseled abs pressed against my stomach.

"You know your very interesting when your buzzed."

"Am I?"

He chuckles.

"Yes very."

He places his hands on my hips, squeezing firmly. I slid my hands over his big muscular shoulders. He smirks down at me.

He leans forward and kisses my forehead. My eyes close, relishing in the feeling. His lips trail lightly down my nose, his nose following after as he rests his forehead against mine. He envelopes me in his arms completely.

"Lets get out of here." He says leaning back to look at me.

"Okay."

We pull apart and he opens my door. He takes his seat behind the wheel and drives us to his house, parking in his garage. I walk into his house after him. I shrug off my jacket and slipped out of my boots. Jacob take his jacket off as well. He turns on the light in the kitchen. I sit on the couch. I turn the tv on and skim through the channels waiting for him to join me. I settle on 'Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia'. He walks into the room with a beer in his hand. His gray shirt clinging to his body and exposed his strong and capable arms. He sits down and turns to me.

"So were do you think we should take the kids tomorrow?"

"Humm, I was thinking about taking them to the carnival that's in town, that could be fun for them, then we could bring them back here and I could make dinner for all of us."

"Good plan, You going to pick up Harp and Crayola?"

I giggle at his nick names for my niece and nephew.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Rachel's dropping them off, I could ask her to loan me her mini van, that would be easier to get around with."

"Yeah that sounds better then driving in separate cars."

"Exactly what I thought."

"Alright so, I'll pick up Harper and Violet, meet you here, load the kids into the van and head off to the carnival."

"Perfect plan."

He takes a skip of his beer. We finish watching 'Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia' and then head off to bed.

Jake loans me one of his shirts. I went into his bathroom to change and get myself ready for bed. I strip my jeans and tank off then slip into his shirt. It fits me a little big, hitting me just above my knee. I pull the collar up to my nose and inhale deeply. It smells so good, just like his cologne. It strange how even his cologne can give me goose bumps. I get myself ready for bed. I walk into Jacobs bedroom. He's looking throw his closet only in his sweatpants, his torso exposed. Boy is he a sight to see. He sees me enter.

"Hey"

"Hey" I said back as I walk over to him.

I see his tattoo clearly now, its quite beautiful work.

"What?" he asks.

"I didn't really get a good look at it last time you had your shirt off."

I bite my lip thinking of that night.

He smirks.

"You like it?"

"Its nice, really incredible work."

"Yeah, it came out better then I thought it would."

"When do I get to see yours?" He asks me with a smile.

I lift the left side of my shirt. Exposing my hip bone where my tattoo is. Jacob gulps as he looks down.

I know I should be a little embarrassed since I'm pretty mush showing him my underwear. But I'm just so comfortable with him, I could care less.

"Wow it looks real, like a dog just stepped on you." he says with a chuckle.

I giggle.

"Yeah that's what I was going for."

His index finger skims over it lightly. I shutter at the feeling. He grabs the edge of my tee-shirt from my hand and pulls it down, covering me up.

"We should get some sleep." He tells me with a yon.

And since yons are contagious, I yon as well.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired."

"Alright well, I'll go sleep on the couch, you take my room."

"No that's crazy, we've slept in the same bed already, its no big deal."

"Oh, alright, I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You never make me feel uncomfortable."

He smile.

We walk over to separate sides of the bed and pull the covers down. Jake slides in first, I crawl in after. I scooted over and cuddled into his side. He grind down at me and slipped his arm under the pillows beneath my head. He rolls onto his side facing me.

"Sweet Dreams Nessie."

He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Good night Jakey."

He leans back and reaches for the lamps on the night stand turning it off. The only light in the room is the faint light from the lamp posts outside. I burry myself into his side. I've never been more at piece then when I'm with him. He's so warms, blissful. The sound of his heart beat alone lullabies me to sleep.

* * *

**Hello my wonderful readers :)...I hope you like the new update...let me know what you think, Like it, hate it anything goes, just REVIEW...If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them...Like my previous updates I'd like to credit ****Renesmee The Musical Werepire** , she has been a big help in this story, I cant thank her enough :)...Bye for now you guys, cant wait to hear from you...Till next time, Much love, xoxo. 


	11. Chapter 11

**All right go to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Pushing Forward & Babysitting **

**Nessies POV**

_I feel his hand travel up and down my side. Chills run through me with every movement. He curls his arm around me bringing me closer, crashing me against his chest._

_ "Jacob." I sigh deeply._

_ "I want you so bad." He whispers into my ear._

_He roughly grabs my hips and grinds his long hard member into me. A loud moan escapes my mouth._

_ "Do you want me baby?" he asks._

_I turn to face him. His eyes are black, filled with lust. He lowers his face to mine and kissed me passionately. His hand reaches up under my shirt and grabs my breast. I shutter, yelping into the kiss he had me in. He kneads my breast, rolling my nipple every so often. I'm so aroused, I'm sure my panties are drenched. _

_He pulls away from our kiss, leaving me breathless._

_ "Well?"_

_ "Yes, yes I want you, so badly." I replied desperately._

_His hand left my chest area and ventures down. He lingers on the lining of my panties. I lay there impatiently waiting for him to venture further. He reaches in. I close my eyes waiting for the feeling of him touching me._

That's when I open my eyes and realize I've been dreaming. I sigh in disappointment. It all seamed so real.

I rub my eyes. I could tell Jacob was still asleep from his light snoring. His right arms under my head, acting as a pillow and his left wrapped around me. Our legs intertwine together. His morning wood was pressed up against my butt. That probably had an influence on my dream.

I untangle my legs from his and lift his arm from my waist. I slowly slipped out of bed trying my best not to wake him. Once I managed I stood up and stretched my arms up. I glanced over at the clock on Jakes night stand. 8:00am flashed on the tiny screen. I walk quietly to his bathroom to do my business. When I finished using the bathroom I walked back into Jacobs bedroom. He was exactly how I had left him. I sat down back on the bed. He looked so adorable as he slept. I couldn't help running my hand throw his hair. He sighed.

"Ness." he said sleepily.

I leaned forward kissing his cheek. He stirs but doesn't wake. I stand back up and head towards the kitchen. I examine his fridge looking for something to make us for breakfast. I settle on making scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Jacob walks into the kitchen just as I'm putting on a pot of coffee.

"Morning beautiful."

I smile.

"Morning Jakey."

"What'cha make'in me?" he asked cutely.

I giggled.

"Bacon, hash browns, and I'm about to make the scrambled eggs."

I walk over to the stove after preparing the coffee to start the eggs.

"It smells really good, I'm so hungry."

He walks over to me and places his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm almost done, can you get some plates?"

"Yeah sure."

He walks over to the kitchen cabinet that held the plated and pulled two out, along with two coffee mugs. He places the plates next to me.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

The coffee timer goes off. He walks over to the coffee maker with both mugs in his hands.

"You want coffee right?"

"Yeah, you know how I like it."

"Yup sure do."

I finish the eggs and scoop half onto his plate and half onto mine, along with hash browns and bacon. I carry our plates to the table. Jake comes over with our coffees. I put the plates down and go over to the kitchen drawer to grab two forks. I return to the table. Jacob's already seated. I hand him his fork as I sit down next to him.

"Thank you for making breakfast."

"It the least I can do."

We dig into our breakfast, a comfortable silence falls over us. Jake finished before me. He takes the last sip of his coffee.

"That was delicious Ness, thanks again."

He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"No problem."

He rises to his feet with his plate and heads to the sink. I finish my meal and follow his lead. We washed the dishes together. When we finished we went into the living room to just relax. We weren't in a rush this morning. I searched the channels for something to watch.

We spent two hours watching Twilight Zone episodes on Syfy. It was so comfortable just laying there with him. I rested my head on his shoulder with my legs draped over his as he perched his feet onto the coffee table, his hand brushed through my hair and played with my curly ends. Around twelve I lifted myself onto my feet and stretched.

"You mind if I use the shower?" I ask him.

"Not at all, go right ahead."

"Thanks, were do you keep your towels?"

"Hallway closet, top shelf."

I walk out of the living room and into the hallway. I open the closet. And of course the top shelf was out of my reach. I try reaching up on my tip toes but I'm still to short.

"Jake! I can't reach."

I can hear him chuckle. I continue to try and reach as he walks over to me. I turn around to face him.

"I'm to short." I pout.

He smile.

"Should have known" He tells me as he reaches over me.

He's body presses up firmly against mine. My breath escapes me with a sigh. Jake notices and looks down at me. Our eyes lock. I melted right there, staring deep into those dark eyes of his. We slowly started drifting towards each other. Our noses skimming along each other. He rests his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I needed those lips so badly. Been needing then since I woke up this morning from that wonderful dream. He kisses the corner of my mouth. A breath I had no idea I was holding escapes me. I place my hands on his chest griping his shirt, bringing him closer to me. He skims his lips over mine as he cups my cheek in his hand. I grip him behind his neck and finally bring his lips to mine. Sparks went off through out my entire body. He kisses me softly but I want more. I push him back, following him closely so our kiss wouldn't break. I press him up against the opposite wall. I kiss him as passionately as I can. His arms warp around me completely, pressing me tightly against him. He kisses me with a greater passion as he turns us and pins me to the wall. His hands skim down my hips to rest on my thighs. He grips them in his hands and lifts me off the floor, hinging my legs around his hips. He pins me up against the wall. He kisses me down my neck. I ran my hands over his broad shoulders and through his hair as I tried catching my breath. He bit down on my neck at one point, making me moan.

"Mmmm, Jacob."

"God Ness,"

He pulls back and cups my face in his hand.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that." He tells me.

"Same here."

He smiles. He pecks my lips one last time before setting me back on my feet. He stairs me down and takes a step back but holds onto my hands.

"Ness?"

"Yeah."

I look up at him as he looks down at me.

"I umm...I was wondering if you maybe...ummm wanted to go out wi-with me this coming Friday." "Like on a...on a date."

"Oh...ummm, I...well I."

I wasn't able to get my answer out.

"Never mind, I'm an idiot."

His eyes grow sad with disappointment.

"No your not, I'd love to."

A smile radiating with extreme happiness comes across his face.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

He hugs me tight, burying his face in my neck.

"I promise, our date with be the best you'll ever have."

I huge him back.

"I know it will be."

Part of me does at least. Another part of me is screaming. Telling me I shouldn't have accepted, that he'll only hurt me in the end. But I don't want to listen because I know its not true. He would never hurt me.

"Go take your shower."

He reaches up behind him into the closet and grabs me a towel. He places it in my hand.

"Use my bathroom, I'll use the other one."

"Okay."

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

I walk to his bedroom and enter his private bathroom. I start the water making sure the temperature was right. I striped down and walked into the shower.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. I brush my teeth before completely drying myself off and dressing myself in the clothes I had on yesterday. I rub my towel through my hair as I walk out of the bathroom. Once my hair was some what free from water I walk out into the living room. Jacob was sitting on the couch on his laptop. He turns his head away from the screen to look at me and smile. I walk over and sit next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just the usual; checking my email, Facebook, that kind of stuff."

"I called and asked Rachel to loan us her van and she said it was fine." He tells me.

"Great"

"Indeed, So what should we do for now?"

"Well I should get home and change into some fresh clothes. I need to head out to the market and grab some groceries for dinner tonight."

"I could go with you to the store if you like."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

He leans in and kisses my jaw line. He lingers there and he inhales deeply. He pulls away with a sigh.

"What?"

"I'm so use to you smelling like, apples or peaches or lavender. Now you smell like me."

I giggle.

"We'll I did shower with your soap silly."

"True I guess."

I swing my legs over his.

"Do you always take a whiff of my shampoo?" I ask curiously.

He looks a little guilty.

"Not always, just the days that I see you."

"So almost everyday?" I smirk.

"Yes, almost. I admit it. I don't care if you think I'm weird, you just smell so good."

"I wouldn't call it weird. It's sweet." I tell him as I run my hand though his hair.

"So what are we doing Friday?" I ask.

He smiles.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"That's so not fair, how will I know what or what not to wear?"

"I'll tell you, don't worry."

"Hum." I pouted.

"Your just too cute for your own good."

I giggle.

"Well why don't I take you home to change and we can head to the market."

"Sounds good."

I slip into my shoes and grab my purse as Jake walked into the kitchen to get his keys to his rabbit.

We pull up to Bella and Edwards driveway sometime later.

"Want me to wait here?"

"No, come on in. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

He turns off the engine and we both exit the Rabbit. I walk up to the front door with Jacob right behind me. I unlock the door and stepped in. Jacob closed the door after he entered.

"Hey there Munchkin, Hi Jake." Bella tells us from the couch.

"Hi Bells." Jacob greets her.

"Hey Jelly Belly, How was your night?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

She blushes.

"It was nice, productive. What about you guys?"

"It was really fun. I had a great time."

"Great, so what are you two doing here?

"I'm just here to change into some new clothes before we head off to the market."

Edward comes down the steps.

"Hey sis, how'd you night out go?"

"Perfect, it was really fun."

"Glad you had a good time."

"Hey Jake."

They do their usual hand shake.

He turns to Bella.

"Ready to go Love?"

"Yeah."

"We're you two off to?"

"Umm...just meeting up with Emmett and Rosalie for lunch."

"Oh, well tell them I said hi."

"Okay, be safe and good luck with the little ones tonight you guys."

"Thanks." Jake and I say in unison.

Edward and Bella's head out of the house.

"Okay well make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

"Take your time Honey."

I went up to my room to change into some fresh clothes. I striped everything off and slipped into a dark blue cotton bra and panties set before slipping into my favorite and most comfortable pair of Levis jeans, a deep v long sleeved powder blue shirt and some gray Chuck Taylors. I applied some make up, fixed my hair a bit and sprayed some of my perfume on before heading back down stairs.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Jacob turns off the television.

"Then lets get out of here."

We walk out the front door and make our way back into his Rabbit. We got to the market in no time. Jacob grabbed a cart and we made my way into the store. We went through the store to gather what I needed for tonight. Ground meat, spaghetti, marinara sauce, a salad pack and some cupcakes from the bakery section.

"So I'm guessing your making spaghetti." Jacob says.

"Oh my gosh, how did you know? It's like your some kind of wizard "

We both laugh.

"Hey just because your cute doesn't give you the right to mock me."

"Awe, your no fun."

He laughs at me.

When I was certain I got everything I needed we went off to the cashier. Jacob placed my purchase on the conveyer belt for me.

"Hi there." The guy behind the counter greets me.

"Hello."

He rings up my purchase all while giving me the googly eyes. He was a okay looking guy but he was way to short and completely full of himself. Jacob noticed immediately and wrapped his arm around me. The guy then took his focus of me and focused on ringing up my groceries

"That will be $15.76."

I handed him my debit card and swiped it through the machine.

"Here's your receipt, have a nice day."

"Thanks we will." Jacob answers for me as he grabs the bags in both his hand.

We walked out of the store and over to Jacobs Rabbit.

"Getting a little territorial back there."

I commented to Jake as he loads the trunk.

"What can I say he was ogling the apple of my eye."

He leaves me blushing as he unlocked the car doors and walk over to the drivers side, I walk over to the passengers side, we took our seats and were on our way back to his house.

Once we got there Jake carried in the grocery bags. He set them on the counter. I started putting things away in the fridge while Jake puts things away in the pantry.

I sit myself on the counter top. Jacob closes the pantry doors and looks at his phone.

"Rachel and Rebecca should be here in a while."

"Alrightly then, can I borrow your car to go pick up Harper and Violet?"

"Yeah of course."

He reaches into his pocket and hands me his keys.

"Thanks"

I grip the keys in my hand.

"No problem."

I hope off the counter.

"Be back in a few."

"Be careful."

He kisses my cheek.

"Will do." I say with a blush.

I head into the garage and hop into Jacobs Rabbit. I open the garage door and drive off towards Alice and Jaspers house. I arrive outside their house 15 minutes later. I parked in the empty parking spot in their driveway. I walked up to the main door and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard Alice call out from the inside.

She opens the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Renesmee."

She says before hugging me.

"Hey Alice."

I hug her right back.

"Come on in."

She steps aside and lets me walk in. The house is beautiful. Filled with warm welcoming colors, paintings and fresh flowers in every vase.

"Beautiful home you have here Alice."

"Thank you, its a little difficult to manage especially with those two little tornados of mine."

We giggle together.

"The kids are in the living room, I'll go get Jasper so he can help you with the car seats. Be right back."

She walks up the stairs in search of Jasper. I walk into the living room. Violet is playing with her bunny rabbits and Harper is toying with his hotwheels. Violet notices me first.

"Auntie Renesmee!"

She races towards me and hug my leg. Harper turns his attention to us and races over and hugs my other leg. I giggle at their cuteness.

"Okay you two."

They detach from my leg. I kneel down in front of them.

"You too ready to go have some fun?"

They both nod eagerly.

"Were are we going?" Harper asks me.

"We're going to a Carnival."

"Weally?" Violet asks excited.

"Yeah, and were going to go with Jacob and his niece and nephew. You two are going to have little friends to play with, wont that be fun?"

"Super duper fun." Harper exclaims making me chuckle.

Jasper and Alice return from upstairs. Jasper hugs me hello. We grab the spare car seats from their garage and take them out to the rabbit.

"So why exactly are you driving Jacobs car again?"

Alice has a curious look on her face.

"I told you we're babysitting together."

"Yes I know that but why are you driving his car?"

"Well I was at his house and it was easier just to barrow his."

"Humm, alrighty then."

She says with a smirk.

"Sweetheart, please don't drive our only willing babysitter away."

Alice and I both laugh at Jaspers comment.

"Don't worry Jaz, It takes way more then a pixy to drive me away."

"Thank god for that."

We finish locking in the car seat for Violet and a booster seat for Harper. We went back into the house to get the kids. We brought them out and got them strapped in.

"Okay you two behave for Aunt Renesmee."

"We will." "Okay mommy." They said at the same time.

"I love you and I'll see you later."

She kissed them both. Jasper did the same as Alice came to talk to me.

"Here,"

She hands me a small duffle bag.

"They have a change of clothes in there as well as their pajamas if they want to get comfortable later tonight. They usually knock out at 8:00. There are some of their toys in here as well. Harpers allergic to blueberries, Violet will get fussy if she doesn't have one of her bunnies with her. So for your sake make sure she doesn't loose it."

"Got it Alice."

"Alright then be careful."

"Always am."

"Oh and since you guys will be at Jacobs I think we'll swing by and pick them up on the way home."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah, its on the way. It would be stupid to make you drive them when we'd be passing by that way any how."

"Alright, just give me a call when your on your way over."

"Will do, thanks again for doing this."

"Happy to do it. So what do you have planed for this evening?"

"Oh well were staying in for the rest of the afternoon,"

She blushes a bit as she eyes Jasper walking over to us.

"Then were heading out around 5:00 to catch a movie and then some dinner."

"Well you two have fun."

Alice grabs a hold of Jaspers waist.

"Oh we will."

I walk over to the rabbit and hop into the drivers seat.

"You guys ready?"

"Yup yup yup." Violet tells me.

"Ready to roll." Harper exclaims with enthusiasm.

I giggle.

We drive over to Jacobs house, singing along to the radio. They were so cute. We make it to Jacobs and a mini van is parked in the drive way, I park next to it. I step out of the car and unbuckle both Harper and Violet. I carry Violet on my hip with her clutching her bunny plushy and Harper walks next to me as he hops towards the front door next to me. I open the front door and we walk in. Jacob is in the living room with Ryan and Daisy. Jacob was chasing them around the coffee table. Giggles echoed of the walls. Jacob stopped when he saw me enter.

"Here you two calm down now, look who's here."

I set Violet down.

Ryan comes racing towards us.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He said to both Violet and Harper.

"Say hi you guys."

"Hi I'm Harper, and she's my little sister Violet."

"Hi," Violet says

Ryan looks up at me.

"Hi pretty Renesmee."

He says with a goofy smile.

"Hey yourself cutie."

I ruffle his hair.

Ryan make small kid talk.

Jacob walks over to us with Daisy. She clings to him just like the first time I met her.

"You remember Renesmee right Daisy?"

She nods with a smile as she looks at me.

"Hi sweetie. " I wave to her.

"Hi," she says in a high pitched voice as she waves back.

She was warming up to me. I look at Jake as he mouths "Told you".

He then sits her down next to Ryan.

"This is my little sister Daisy." He introduces her.

The kids are getting along really well. We head off to the living room floor to play. Ryan shows Harper his Transformer and Daisy pulls out her stuffed puppy to play with Violets bunny.

"This is working out well."

Jacob comments.

"Very well."

"I'll go put the car seats in the van so we can get out of here."

"Okay."

I hand him his keys.

"Be right back."

He walks out the front door. I head over to the kids and sit on the sofa. I watch them as they interact.

"Aunt Renesmee can I have my Star Wars action figures, I want to show Ryan."

"Why don't you show him when we get back? We're about to leave you guys."

"Oh okay then."

"Wenesmee wenesmee" to my surprise its Daisy calling me.

I crouch down next to them.

"Yes Daisy?"

"Can you fix my haiw? Uncle Jake can not do it wight."

She hands me a pink hair tie.

I giggle

"Of course."

I knell down and she turns her head. I run my hands through her silky raven hair. She tells me she wants a French Bread which was easy for me. I pull and twist her hair from her scalp all the way down her back.

"Fank you." she thanks me.

"Your welcome sweetie."

Jacob then come in through the front door.

"All set."

"Great."

"Okay its time to go." He tells the kids.

They all cheer in delight. I grab a sweater for Harper and Violet and Jacob does the same for Ryan and Daisy. I place them in my rather large purse.

I pick Violet up in my arms. They boys walk ahead of us still talking about there favorite tv shows and toys. Jacob picks Daisy up.

"Uncle Jake, Wenesmee made my haiw pwetty."

"She sure did baby girl."

Jacob leans towards me and whispers in my ear.

"Thank god because I sure as hell couldn't get it right."

I giggle.

We all walked to the mini van, the back had nothing but car seats. We sat the girl in the two middle seats and the boys in the back. Jacob hopped into the drivers seat and I the passengers. I looked back to see the kids happily mingling with each other. Jake looked at me and smiled.

We drove to the carnival in town. Parking was a little difficult to find but we managed. Once we found parking we grabbed the kids and made out way to the entrance to buy tickets. After getting tickets we rented a two seat stroller before venturing through the carnival. The kids were having a blast we got on a few kitty rides, watched some performances. Violet went crazy when the magician pulled a rabbit out of his hat. Harper and Ryan were having fun with the balloon swards a clown had made them. We grabbed a few snacks but nothing to big, we wouldn't want to spoil their dinner. We're having a great time. Jacob won Daisy a stuffed puppy at the ring toss game and Violet a bunny. He even got me a stuffed panda bear. Before leaving there was one thing Ryan really wanted to do and that was ride the ferries wheel. He even convinced Harper and Violet to go along. Daisy refused to go. So I stayed with her so Jacob took them for the ride. Violet sat on Jacobs lap and Harper and Ryan on either side of Jacob. They all had smiles on their faces as they waved over at me and Daisy.

"Wenesmee?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Awe you going to be my new Auntie?"

I look at her and blush a bit.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you always with my Uncle."

"Well we're, good friends honey."

"Oh,"

She looked a little crushed.

"Hey but you never know."

A smile reappears on her face. She hugs me around the neck. She so cute its hard not to love her. I hug her back.

Jacob soon comes back with the kids. And we head towards the exit were we return the stroller. We then head back to the car and get the kids back in their car seats.

"Did you guys have fun?" I ask them.

"Yes, a lot of fun."

Violet tells me, Daisy nods rapidly.

"Yeah I had lots of fun but now I'm hungry." Ryan tells me.

"Me too." Harper tells me.

"I'll get your dinner started as soon as we get back to Jacobs house."

"What's for dinner?" Ryan asks.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yummy, paghetti is my favowite." Daisy tells me.

"Its one of mine too."

Once they're strapped into their seats we drive off back to Jacobs house. When we do get there Jacob pops in Toy Story to grab there attention and I got out Harper and Violets toys from the bag that Alice gave me. Jacob stayed a bit with the kids while I went into the kitchen and got dinner started. I sat my purse on one of the kitchen island stools with my new stuffed panda on top. I started boiling water while I rolled up the ground meat into balls. Once the water was bubbling I added some salt and the spaghetti. I was starting to cook the meat balls when Jacob came in.

"Hey,"

"Hey, how are the kids doing?"

"Good, preoccupied at the moment."

We both chuckle.

"Need any help with anything?"

"Can you rinse the instant salad for me."

"Sure thing."

He fishes out the salad bag from the fridge and strainer from the cabinet. I stir the spaghetti around as he rinses the salad. I take a single spaghetti strand out to test it and it's just about done. I turn the flam off and let it simmer for a bit while I finish up the meat balls.

"Done, anything else hun?"

"Can you strain the water out of the pot for me?"

I ask pointing toward the pot of spaghetti.

"Of course."

He pulls out a metal strainer from on of the top coverts. Along with two pot holders. He places the sifter over the pot, her grips the handles of the pot using the pot holders and caries it over to the sink to sift the water out of the pot. Once he's finished he sets the pot back on the stove for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He kisses my temple.

"Anything else?"

"You could set the table. I'm almost done."

"Will do."

He starts pulling out plates to set around his small dinning table. I'm finishing off the spaghetti. I turn the flame back on as I add in the marinara sauce, pepper and the meat balls. I give it a generous mixing and I'm done. I turn off the flame.

"I'll get the kids to come wash their hands."

I tell Jacob as I head towards the living room.

"Okay, I'm going to grab two extra seats from the garage."

I nod.

I walk into the living room, Ryan is looking at the movie while still fiddling with his Transformer, Harpers has his Star Wars action figure in his hand but is fully focused on the movie. Violet and Daisy are playing make believe with their new stiffed animals. From what I can hear their going shopping. They're so cute.

"Come on you guys time to wash your hands for dinner."

The girls slide off the couch and are at my side. The boys are still glued to the TV. Boys. I grab the control and pause the film. It brings them out of the trance.

"Come on you two you can finish seeing it after dinner."

They lifts themselves off the floor. We all walk into the kitchen.

"Okay line up so we can wash your hands."

I grab a stool from the kitchen island to them to stand on as I helped them wash their hands. Jacob came back with two extra chairs and sat them around the table. Once they were all done they raced over to the table to seat themselves.

"Autie Renesmee!" Violet calls from the table.

"Yes Vi?"

"Were are you going to sit?"

"I don't know yet sweetie, why?"

"Cuz I wants to sit with you."

"But I want to sit next to her too." Daisy also says.

I giggle at them.

"I'll sit in the middle of the both of you, How about that?"

"Alrighty then." They both say.

"Okay just save me a seat while Jacob and I get you four your food."

Jacob comes into the kitchen and grabs six plates out of a covert and stands next to me.

"Well this sucks."

He tells me as he hands me a plate.

"What?"

"I wanted to sit next to you."

I laugh at him.

"Aww, well you can sit next to me later when were all watching the rest of the movie after dinner."

"Promise?"

I giggle.

"Yes I promise you childish man."

He smiles.

I start filling the plates with spaghetti and meatballs. Jake and I take them over to the kids.

"Fank you."

Daisy thanks me as I place the plat in front of her.

"Your welcome sweetie."

I place the next one in front of Violet.

"Thank you Auntie."

"No problem Vi."

I kiss her hair.

Jacob place two plates in front of the boys. He comes toward me.

"I'll get our plates you get their drink."

I nod in agreement.

"What do you guys want to drink."

"Kool Aid" Ryan tells me

"Me too" Harper, Violet and Daisy said I unison.

"Alrighty then."

I head back into the kitchen, grabbed four cups and pulled the pitcher of Kool Aid out of the fridge and filled them all.

"What dressing do you want for your salad?" Jacob asks me.

"Ummm...whatever your getting."

"Okay, to drink?"

"Just a coke."

I head over to the kids and place their drink in front of them. I sit down in between Violet and Daisy.

"Is it good?" I ask them.

"Ummmhumm."

They says with full mouths. I giggle at them. Jacob then come over and places my plat in front of me along with my soda.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Honey."

He kisses the top of my head. When he heads back to the kitchen to get his plat, the girls start giggling.

"What are you two giggling about?"

"Nothing." Violet elongates.

I shake my head while placing a smile on my face. I start eating. Jake come back in and sits down across from me. We're all eating. Ryan is half way done with his food and decides to start playing with his food. He grabs a single strand and lowers it into his mouth.

"Ryan, manners" Jacob tell him.

"But its fun."

"Believe me I know, but we have to have manners their are ladies here."

Ryan raises his eyebrow at Jacob and Jacob returns the gesture. Ryan returns to using his Fork.

I'm about finished when Harper asks.

"Is there dessert?"

"You bet there is little man."

"Oh what is it?"

"Cupcakes."

"What kind?" Daisy asks.

"Chocolate and vanilla, you pick which one you want. You guys finish up and I'll go grab them for you."

The four of then finish off the rest of their food in record speeds. I had to keep up with them. Jacob had already finished a while ago.

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

The four of them say after the other.

"Alright."

I went back into the kitchen and retrieved the cupcakes.

"Okay everyone gets one,"

I go around the table and they each pick.

"Jake?"

"Maybe later."

I shrug my shoulders and place one on my plate and put the remaining ones on the kitchen island.

The kid enjoy their little treats. They all did a pretty good job at keeping their food off their face, well except for Daisy. She got a lot oh her chin and nose.

"Your quite a messy little girl Daisy."

I tell her with a laugh, she giggles.

"Let me help you sweetie."

I grab a napkin and clean off the frosting from her face.

"There we go baby girl, all cleaned up."

I tell her as I tickle her nose. She giggles. I look at Jacob and he's looking at me and Daisy with a big smile. I smirk back.

"Why don't you guy go back to the living room and play a while, Renesmee and I will clear the table."

The kids hop off their chairs and make their way back to the living room. Ryan presses play on the control for the movie to resume. I grab half the plates and glasses and Jacob the other half. We make our way into the kitchen and over to the sink. We place them their to clean later.

We then head into the living room with the kids. We all finish watching the end of Toy Story and they're asking to see part two. I changed Harper and Violet into their PJ's so they would be more comfortable. Jacob did the same for Ryan and Daisy. Once they were all nice and comfy we all lounged around the living room to see the next movie. Ryan and Harper were on the floor lying on their bellies resting their cheeks in there hands as they watched the movie. Jacob sat next to me on the love seat as I promised he could with his arm around me. Violet was also next to me, snuggled into my side with her head resting on my chest watching the movie with sleepy eyes. Daisy was lying on Jacobs lap with her head on my lap, she had already fallen asleep 20 minutes into the movie. She was so adorable. Jacob had loosened her French braid earlier and was now stroking her wavy raven locks in a soothing motion. Around 8:15 both Harper and Violet were completely asleep. Ryan was the last to fall asleep at 8:30. Jacob turned off the television, keeping it quiet for the kids. He gently picked up Daisy and sat her down on the couch we were on in a more comfortable position. I do the same with Violet. Jacob is lifting a sleeping Ryan from the ground and placing him on the other couch and does the same to Harper, placing him on the other side of the same couch. I grab the two blankets that Alice gave me.

"Do you have extra blankets for Ryan and Daisy?"

I whisper my question.

"Yeah, Rachel gave me a few actually, she can be a little paranoid."

He smiles and head over into the hallway.

I place the ones I have over Violet and Harper, kissing them both good night.

Jacob returns with two more blankets and I took the liberty of covering Daisy and Ryan, kissing their foreheads as I did so. Jacob kissed them after me. I went into the kitchen with Jacob following me.

"Now what to do?"

Jacob asks.

"Dishes?"

I point out.

"Yeah good idea I don't really want to do that tomorrow."

"Alrighty then, I'll wash, you dry."

"Sure sure."

I start washing and rinsing the dishes then passing them on to Jacob to dry.

"You know your really good with them." He tells me.

"What? washing dishes? Been doing this for years."

He laughs softly.

"No silly, with the kids. Your a natural."

"Oh, thanks."

He takes a moment before saying.

"Your going to be a great mom."

I turn to him and give him a weak smile.

"Lets just hope fate is as optimistic as you are Jake."

"I'm sure it is Ness, it would be a crime to deny you something that you would be so amazing at."

He make me hopeful and I love him for it. I step towards him, taking him by surprise and kissing him tenderly. He kisses me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck not caring that my hand were wet. The kiss is brief but oh so satisfying. We pull apart, resting our foreheads against each other.

"Are you going to want to stay tonight?"

"Umm..."

I say contemplating the idea of another night with him.

"I would love it if you did, we could even spend the whole day together tomorrow, if your not doing anything I mean."

I smile at the idea.

"I don't have anything planned so that sounds wonderful, Yeah I'll stay."

"Great."

He kisses my nose. Making me giggle. He smiles radiantly.

"I really love that sound."

I blush at his comment.

"And that blush."

I turn back to the dishes embarrassed.

He chuckles as he rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't shy away from me Ness."

"I'm not."

"Sure."

I splash some water in his face. He pulls away with a light laugh and whips it off with a kitchen towel. I focus my attention back on the dishes. Until Jacob towel whips my bum and I yelp in surprise.

"Jacob!" I says firmly but softly to not wake the kids.

I punch him playfully as he laughs softly.

"Well I found something cuter then your giggle."

He smiles at me and I blush scarlet.

"Shut up and start drying."

Once were done with the dishes I head over to the living room to gather all of Harper and Violets things back into their bag. Jacob is walking towards me.

"I'm going to go get Harp and Crayolas car seats out of the Van, be right back."

"Okay."

While he's gone my phone starts vibrating. I check the screen and it's Alice. I walk into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Hun, Jasper and I are on our way."

"Alright, Harper and Violet are both knocked out and ready for pick up."

She laughs.

"Okay we'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Sure thing, we'll be waiting."

"See you in a bit then."

"Yup see you in a few."

"Kay Bye."

"Bye."

I end the call and put my phone in my purse. In doing so I grab by panda plushy that Jacob won for me. I sit myself on the counter and admire it. I haven't had a plushy in a long time. Let alone have a guy win me one. James never did anything like that, he though it was cheesy and wasteful. Maybe he just couldn't throw a ball to save his life. I start chuckling at the thought.

"What so funny?"

Jacob asks, bring me out of my thought.

"Nothing, just a thought."

He steps in front of me.

"Tell me."

I bring the panda to my chest, holding it there.

"I was just thinking about how James never won me a stuffed animal and I was laughing because I was thing it was probably because he throws like a little girl."

I tell him with a smile. He laughs and he has to cover his mouth to muffle the sound. When he can finally control himself he leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to treat you right Ness, give you everything you could ever want and need. I'm going to spoil you much."

I smile at his statement.

"Not too mush I hope."

"We'll see...I cant wait till Friday."

"Is that when the spoiling starts?"

"You be it does."

He leans forward and is about to kiss me for the third time today when a light knock startles us.

"That will be Alice."

I say as I jump off the counter. I head for the door with Jacob right behind me. I open the door for Alice and Jasper.

"Hey you guys." I say softly.

"Hey how are you guys?"

Alice asks in a soft voice as well.

"We're good."

I reply as I hug her. She leans up and hugs Jacob as I hug Jasper.

"They weren't too much of a handful were they?"

Jasper asks me.

"Not at all, they were perfect."

He then shakes Jacobs hand.

"Well that's good to hear, were are they?"

Alice asks.

"This way."

We walk them into the living room.

"Awe, I wish they were always like this after being with a babysitter. Their usually still jumping off the wall when we get home."

Alice explains.

"Renesmee must have the magic touch,"

Jasper tells her.

"I'd say so, I think we finally have a suitable babysitter."

"Happy to fill the position whenever you need one."

Alice smiles as she strokes Harpers hair.

"Okay well we should be getting home and get them into bed."

I nod in agreement. Jasper easily slipped Harper into his arms and Alice slipped Violet into hers. I grabbed their bag and Jacob help by carrying their car seats. We walked out of the house and over to Jaspers and Alices Car.

"You can put the extra car seats in the trunk Jake."

Jasper tells Jacob.

"Sure thing."

I follow Jacob and place the bag in the trunk along with the car seat. Jacob shuts the trunk and turns t me.

"I'm going back in to keep an eye on the Daisy and Ryan."

"Okay, I'll be back in a second."

"Okay."

He tells Alice and Jasper goodnight and goes back inside. Once Alice and Jasper have Harper and Violet strapped in Alice turns to me.

"So, are you staying with Jacob tonight?"

She wiggles her eyebrows as she asks.

"I'm not saying."

But my blush gives me away.

"You're so staying."

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, how was your day anyway?"

"It was eventful."

She says with a guilty smile.

"But anyways. Thanks for doing this."

"It was no problem, glad you guys had a good time."

"Well, here's a little something for the favor." she hands me a Fifty.

"Oh Alice that's okay you really don't have to do that."

"I insist, just take it."

"Alice."

She rolls her eyes at me and slips the fifty into my front jean pocket.

"Your so difficult, just like your sister."

She giggles as she slips into the passengers seat.

"Good night Alice, Night Jasper."

"Goodnight." They both tell me before they drive off.

I walk back into the house and hear muffled cries. I walk into the living room and only see Ryan sleeping. I follow the muffled sound into Jacobs room. He's cradling Daisy in his arms trying to shush he back to sleep. He sees me enter the room.

"She gets cranky if she wakes up out of no were."

He explains to me.

"Let me try calming her down."

"You want to go with Renesmee Daisy?"

She nods with a sad face. He passes her to me and she buries her face in my neck as I hold her.

"Hey sweet girl, its okay"

I start swaying with her. I start humming a little tune to see if that would calm her down so she could go back to sleep. I continue humming and stroking her hair just as Jacob did earlier. She starts going limp in my arms, she's falling asleep once again. I look at Jake as he mouths "Good Job" to me. I smile back at him.

His phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket and replies to a text.

"Rachel and Rebecca are here."

We walk out of his room, I stay in the living room as Jacob goes to open the door. I hear him greet his sisters. They all come into the room.

"Hi Renesmee" Both Rebecca and Rachel greets me softly.

"Hey you two."

"Daisy was being a little fussy but Ness got her to calm down." Jake tells them.

"Good work Renesmee."

"Thanks."

I gently hand her over to Rachel. Jacob pulls Ryan into his arms. I grabbed the bag with the kids belongings and Rebecca carried the blankets. We went out to Rachels mini van. Jacob and Rebecca placed Ryan and Daisy into their car seats. Rebecca and I put the bag and blankets in the front seat.

"Thank for looking after them tonight little bro."

"No problem sis."

They hug each other.

"You should come over tomorrow, we can all have a little get together."

"Well I already made plans for tomorrow."

Jacob tells Rachel as he looks over at me.

"Oh I see, no worries. Some other time."

"Sure sure."

Rachel comes over to me.

"Thanks for helping out Jake tonight Renesmee."

"We helped each other out."

She smiles.

She then pulls me slightly aside.

"Renesmee about last weekend, I just wanted to apologize if I said anything that offended you, that wasn't my intention."

"Oh it's alright Rachel, you didn't offend. It's just a problem I have to accept and overcome."

She smiles timidly at me.

"I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to you know."

"Thank you for the offer I'll hold you to it."

I hug her and she hugs me back.

Rebecca hugs Jacob goodbye and does the same to me. Rachel drives off in her mini van and Rebecca bright behind her in her car.

Jacob and I wave goodbye as they head down the street. We then head back into the house and crash onto the couch.

"Well its been an eventful day."

Jake tells me as he wraps his arm around me.

"Yes indeed."

He combs his hand through my hair.

"Want to watch something?"

He grabs the remote and turns on the television.

"Sure."

He surfs throw the channels and eventually settles on Step Brothers. I snuggle into his side. God I really can't get enough of this guy. We laugh like crazy when Dale and Brennan started fighting and Dale buried Brennan in the yard. When the movie was over we were beat and ready for bed. I head into the bathroom to change and do my nightly routine. I strip out of my clothes and put on the same shirt I wore the night before. I come out of the bathroom. Jacobs already lying on top of the covers with his hands behind his head and eyes closes. I walk over to him and lay next to him. He opens his eyes and turns to me.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

He throws his arm around me and pulls me to him. I giggle at his action. I rest my head on his shoulder and he buried his in my neck.

We stay like that for a moment until he pulls way just enough to look at me. The way he looks at me, its like he's admiring something or watching the sunrise for the first time. He leans forward and kisses my forehead. He lingers there and inhales deeply.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah I'm beat."

We pull the covers down and jump into bed. I settle myself on my side and pull the covers over myself. Jacob wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. He kisses my exposed shoulder.

"Good night beautiful."

"Night Jakey."

Jacob knocked out pretty quickly. His steady breathing and light snoring evidence to that. But I took a while. I had so many things on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about my official first date with Jacob Friday. And I'll be spending the whole day with him tomorrow. I'm excited, but...NO! no buts. Jacob's amazing he's not like any other guy out there. You know he's exactly what you want, what you need. Stop second guessing yourself and enjoy your time with him. I'm getting the hang of silencing that nagging essence of doubt that's in the back of my mind. My thoughts eventually starts slowing down. I drift off to slip in his safe and warm arms.

* * *

**Hello my wonderful readers...Well what do you think? Love it, Hate it? Let me know...Its a bit longer and it has a few more Jacob and Nessie lovey dovey moments...Cant wait to hear from you guys so please REVIEW...And if any of you have any suggestions for the story just let me know, I'll be happy to work it into the story...I also want to give some credit and thanks to Renesmee the Musical Werepire who has been a continuing help in this story, this story would be completely different and wouldn't have as many chapters as it has if it wasn't for her...Okay well bye for now, cant wait to hear from you guys...Much love to you all, till next time, xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING: ALL RIHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**They Already Know You're Mine**

**Jacobs POV**

I am beyond cloud 9 happy. Nothing can bring me down, not even the fact that it's Monday. Not only did I wake up Sunday morning with my beautiful angel in my arm for the second time that weekend. But she said yes to a date with me Friday. She's letting _Us_ happen.

Sunday was a great day. We watching movies in the morning while we ate breakfast on the couch. Then after we showered and dressed ourselves for the day we ended up playing Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 on my x-box 360. I took it easy on Nessie, but she was surprisingly good at the game. That's when I challenged her. I told her for every win I get she has to give me a kiss. She accepted my challenge with a bright red blush that I couldn't help but smile at. I played ten rounds with her and I won 6. So I was pretty happy. She gave me five sweet pecks and one amazing, mind blowing long lasting kiss that involved her straddling my lap. I can't even begin to describe what this woman makes me feel. After that we ordered a pizza and continued to watch movies, talk and play some more video games. With an occasional kiss here and there. I then took her home and came back to get ready for work the next day.

Which is where I'm headed to at this moment. I pull up into my usual parking spot. I turn off my car, grab my bag and step outside. I look across the parking lot and see Nessies car in he usual spot. I smile to myself. I walk into the school stopping by the main office to pick up any mail or memos I might have. I grab the few piece of mail from my inbox and skim throw them. I then feel long finger nail on the back of my neck. I jerk away. I look behind me and see Lauren. I mentally roll my eyes.

"Jezz you scared the crap out of me."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Jakey."

I flinch at the name she uses, I don't like it when she says it.

"Can you not call me that?"

She flips he hair over her shoulder.

"You never called me."

"I've been busy Lauren."

"Oh stop lying, you always have time for that Rinasmay."

"Its Renesmee."

"Whatever, you know who I mean. Come on stop playing hard to get. I want to go out with you again."

She steps towards me and places her hands on my chest. I step away from her.

"Lauren, I'm not interested. I'm seeing someone."

"That Runesmeey chick?"

"It's none of your business."

"Who cares if your seeing her, what she doesn't know wont hurt her."

"Lauren, your acting way out of line. Please get this through your head. I don't want to go out with you. Stop pushing me."

I leave her there foaming with anger. I couldn't care less, I had more important things to do. I went straight to Nessies room. I walk throw the door as she was writing on the white board. She was wearing black yoga pants, which I was loving because they hugged her hips so perfectly. She had her brown boots, a long sleeve loose gray blouse that went down mid-thigh and she rolled up the sleeves, and her hair copper curls were dangle freely down her back. Just how I like it. She hears me enter and turns to me.

"Hey Jakey."

I love it when she says it.

"Hey there Beautiful."

She blushes right on cue. I walk over to her as she finishes up what she's writing on the board. I set my bag on the table in front of the board and sit next to it myself

"What brings you by this morning?"

She places the cap on the dry erase marker and sets it down. She turns around to me. I grab her hands and bring her closer to me.

"Nothing just wanted to see you."

I lean forward and pecked her lips. She smiles.

"So what's the plan for lunch today?"

"Umm, well I have the boys from my classes coming over to discuses which songs they want to cover for the show, but that wont take too long. How about I meet you in your class."

"Sound good. What do you want to eat today?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese food, what about you?"

"I could eat anything."

"Should have know."

She says with a giggle. Its sounds like music to my ears.

"Alright, I'll go get our food at lunch and you just meat me at my room."

"Okay,"

"Kay,"

I look at the clock almost time for class.

"I'm going to get going, see you soon."

I grab my things and kiss her forehead.

"Oh I forgot to tell you what I wanted."

She tells me as I'm almost at the door.

"I already know Ness. Orange Chicken, Beef and broccoli, half steamed rice and half chow mein and a Dr. Pepper."

She has a stunned look on her face.

"Okay my mistake."

I smile.

"See you honey."

"Later Jake."

I exit her room and walk over to mine. I'm greeted by a few of my students on my way. I open up my class room and turn on the lights. I head over to my office and unlock it. I put my bag under my desk and head back into the class. I start setting up for the days lesson. Mondays are usually note taking and lecture day so I start setting up the projector. Once I set it up I grab my laptop from my bag and connect it with the projector. The bell rang and my students started arriving shortly after. I was pulling down the projection board when one of my favorite students came up to me.

"Hey, Mr. Black." Richie says as he approaches.

"Hey kid,"

I shake his hand.

"How was your weekend Richie?"

"It was alright, I'm guessing you had a good time this weekend though right?"

How could he know that.

"Why would you say that?"

"I was at the carnival with some friends. I saw you with Ms. Swan and a some kids. Did you two adopt a bunch of kids over the week or something?"

I laugh.

"No, two of them were my niece and nephew and the other two were hers. We were just baby sitting together."

"_Just _babysitting?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Oh come on Mr. Black everybody know that's your girl."

"Who is everybody?"

"Mostly just the students that the both of you share. Plus some of the girls have been gossiping. You know how they are. Pretty soon the whole school and even the junior high across the street are going to be a buzz."

"Hum."

"Plus who could blame you she's freaking hot,"

I raise my eyebrow a bit angry.

"Everyone was crushing on her when she got here."

"Is that so?"

I ask him with a stern voice and narrowing my eyes at him.

"W-well yeah, but n-not me."

I laugh at him.

"Just messing with you kid."

"Okay, thought you were going to rip me into little pieces for a second there."

We share a laugh as the tardy bell rings.

"Go take your seat kid."

"Will do."

He walks off and I turn my attention to the class.

"Okay everyone, Its Monday so you should know we'll be taking notes we'll be fishing up our notes on our anatomy of a car today. You'll need at least three sheets of paper."

I inform the class as I head to the back of the class where I have the projector set up and my laptop on stand by. I switch the projector on and bring up my notes. I open in up and wait for everyone to ready themselves with paper and a pencil. Once they seem ready I begin explaining the notes thoroughly. About half way through, my messenger alert flashes on the screen "Message from: Swan, Renesmee".

My students are in a frenzy asking numerous questions. I simply tell them to calm down and get their notes done.

I hide the message and continue my lesson. When I'm finished with the lecture its half way through class. I pass out an in class assignment.

"This is just a simple worksheet to see how well you've understood the material today. You can work with a partner if you'd like. Whatever you don't finish in class will be homework." I finish passing out the worksheets and turn off the projector.

"Oh and remember, you'll be taking a written test this Thursday and Friday you'll all be asked to diagnose the problem of an actual car for yourself."

I collect my laptop and head for my office.

"If anyone needs help just ask."

I walk into my office and set my lap top down on my desk. I sit myself down in front of it. Now I can see what Nessie messaged me. I open the program and read her message.

**-Hey Jake,**

** Forgot to ask if you could pretty please grab me a big chocolate chip cookie from the bakery next to the Chinese restaurant? I've been craving one since the last time we passed by. - Nessie xoxo **

I smile, that girl has a big sweet tooth. I click on reply.

**-Hi Nessie,**

** I'll be sure to get your cookie, my sweet girl.**

** -Jake xo**

I click on send.

I leave it at that and head into my classroom to help my students. Only a few really needed my help with the worksheet. Some of them finished before class ended others had to take it as homework. The dismissal bell rang.

"Okay see you tomorrow everyone."

They all head out and I get ready for my next class. My second, third and forth periods all go pretty much the same as the first. Once the lunch bell rings and my student all head out I grab my keys from my bag and head out to grab our lunch.

I park my car in front of the bakery and turn my engine off. I step out of my car and walk into the bakery.

"Hello Son, what can get for you today?"

The elderly man asks me.

"I'd like two of your big chocolate chip cookies."

"Coming right up."

She grabs his tongs and grabs two cookies from the glass display case and puts them in a paper bag.

"Anything else?"

He slides the bag over the counter towards me.

"No that's all."

"Alright, that will be $6."

I hand him a ten dollar bill. He places it in the register and pulls out my change.

"Here's your change son, Have a nice day"

He places it in my hand.

"Thanks, you as well."

I grab the bag and put my change in my pocket as I head for the door. I then walk next door into the Chinese restaurant to get our lunch. I order our food, paid and was back out the door heading back to my car with food and drinks. I place them in the passengers side as I slip into the driver seat. I make my way back to the school.

When I enter the school I pass by Nessie's class on the way to my room, I can overhear her.

"Okay we'll try these songs out tomorrow for sure but we need something to lighten the mood in between the others, suggestions?"

I hear her say as I pass the door. The boys voices become faint when I keep moving forward towards my class. I open my door and head into my office. I set the food down on my desk. I pull the containers of food out of the plastic bag and set side by side on my desk. I start sipping on my drink when Nessie walks into my class.

"Hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all, just got here a little while ago."

I pull up a chair for her.

"Thank you."

She sits down.

"No problem."

She reaches for her drink and I grab her some chop sticks out of the bag. I have no idea how she can use these things. I hand them to her and I grab a fork for myself. She pulls the chop sticks apart and opens her food container.

"I'm so freaking hungry."

"Funny its usually me that says that."

She giggles as she takes the first bit of her food. I start eating my food as well.

"So what songs did they guys decide on?"

"Well we like a few, but we'll make the final decision tomorrow when we play them out."

"Okay, so which songs are you all contemplating on?"

"Not saying you'll just have to see the finished product."

"You tease"

We continued eating with here and there conversations in between.

"So have you heard what our students are saying about us?"

She blushes.

"What have you heard?"

She takes a sip of her drink.

"Well they think your, and I'm quoting my student. "Freaking Hot" "

She chocks on her drink.

"They do not think that."

"That's what he told me I'm not pulling your leg. He said all the guys were pining after you when got here."

She starts laughing.

"Okay I know your pulling my leg there."

"Nope, honest truth."

She playfully narrows her eyes at me.

"Humm, anything else?"

"Yeah, they know your my girl."

She looks up at me.

"Already? we haven't even been on our first date yet."

"Yeah but they can already tell I guess."

She smiles at me I smile back.

God I can't wait till she's my girl.

We finish off our food. I through our containers away and Nessie grabs the paper bag with the cookies.

"Awe you got me two?" she says jokingly.

"No greedy cookie monster, one's for me."

I tell her as I sit back down.

She pouts at me.

I grab her chin, lean forward and kiss her pout away. She smiles as she hands me my cookie. She bites into her cookie and moan. That's such a turn on.

"These cookies are really good. It's so soft and chewy."

I bite into mine.

"Yeah, pretty good."

After our cookies are gone I was sorting some thing in my back room and talk with Ness for the remainder of the time we had before our last class of the day.

"Are you really not going to tell me were you're taking me Friday?"

She asks me leaning against the door way.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Please?"

I turn to look at her and she flutters her eyes at me.

"As cute as you are I'm still not going to tell you."

She come closer as she asks me again.

"Pretty Please?"

"Nope."

She then turns me around suddenly and pins me to the wall. I smile down at her.

"Trying to seduce the answer out of me?"

"Maybe, is it working?"

"You could try harder."

She arches her eyebrow at me. Then lifts herself onto her tip toes an kisses me. God every kiss from this woman make me go crazy. I warp my arms around her keeping her there. I turn us around, grip her legs and hinge them on my hips as I pin her to the wall. Her arms wrap around my neck, her right hand griping my hair and her left ventures down my neck into my shirt. Her lips are so soft its intoxicating. She pulls away to get some air but I cant get enough of her. I nip and kiss at her neck. Her giggles encourage me as I start sucking on her flesh. I think I'm falling in love with her more and more every single day. She's it for me, I know it. I don't want anyone else. Just her, only her ever.

"Jakey, no marks."

"Fine."

I resume kissing her neck.

"Wasn't I suppose to be seducing you?"

I pull away from her neck to look at her.

"Yeah but, you failed epicly."

"Oh whatever,"

"Come on just give me a hint."

"I cant."

She looks at me squinting her eyes as if analyzing me.

"You don't even know yet do you?"

She says wit a laugh.

"You got me."

"So I seduced you for nothing?"

"No not nothing."

I lean forward and peck her lips, making her smile. I set her back down on her feet but keep her against me. I burry my face in her hair and inhale deeply.

"Mmmm, you smell so good. Green apple? "

"Quite a nose you got there Jake."

She giggles.

"Do I?"

I brush my nose over hers. Eskimo kiss style before planting another kiss on her lips. Her little hands venture up my arms entering my sleeves, gripping my biceps. I would have taken the kiss beeper but the dismissal bell startled us. And we pulled apart.

"I should get going."

"Yeah guess so."

I pout. She smiles and kisses my pout.

"Talk to you later."

She heads out of my office and class all together.

My last class goes by fairly quickly with only one interruption by one of my female students who asked me if I was going metro because of the pink smudge of lipstick that was left on my bottom lip from Nessie kiss.

When my final class of the day leaves I clean up and gather up my stuff. I lock up my office and class then make my way down the hall to Nessies class. The door's propped open. I walk in and she's doing last minute clean ups. I clear my throat to let her know I'm here. She turns and smiles when she sees that its me.

"Hey."

"Hi beautiful."

She blushes.

"Come to accompany me to my car?"

"Always."

"Just let me get my stuff."

She walks into her office and grabs her things. She shuts off her light and locks her door. I slip her hand into mine and interlock our finger as we walk down the hall towards the parking lot. We pass by a few of our students who start whispering among themselves. I look at Nessie, she blushes a bit but keeps holding onto my hand. I walk her over to her car. She opens the drivers side and place her bag in the passengers seat.

"Thank for walking me safely to my car." she says with a hint of humor.

"Any time my lady."

I'm about to lean in for a kiss but she pushed against my chest.

"Jake, not here. There's way too many on lookers."

I pout.

"So I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

She leans up and kisses my cheek.

"Its not the same."

"Stop by tomorrow morning and I'll give you a good morning kiss."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Fine then, till tomorrow sweet girl."

I kiss her temple before she hoped into her car.

"See you Jakey."

She closes her door and starts her car up. I wave goodbye as she drives off. I head over to my Rabbit and make my way home. I got home around 4:30. I was being expected for dinner at Rachel's at around 6:30 so I had some time to kill before heading out. I longed on the couch and relaxed for a bit. I spent a good chunk of time thinking about where to take Nessie for our date. I didn't want to take her somewhere generic. And on top of that I'm still haven't decided on what to get her for her birthday this Saturday. Gosh I really suck. I get up and head into the bathroom to take a quick five minute shower. After getting dressed again and fixing my hair a bit I grabbed my key and was out the door. I was parking in front of Rachel and Paul's house in no time. I knocked and Rebecca answered.

"Hey little Bro."

We hug and I kiss her hair.

"Hi there sis, how's my new little niece or nephew doing."

I gently pat her stomach.

"Fine and dandy."

"Good to hear."

I step into the house. My dad and Paul are watching a football game in the living room with Ryan sitting close to Paul.

"Hey old men."

I grip his shoulder.

"Hello son."

He pats my hand.

"How was work?"

"Fine, nothing to complain about."

"Hi Paul, Hey there Ryan"

"Hey Jake."

Ryan jumps to his feet.

"Uncle Jake guess what?"

"I don't know champ, what is it?"

"I lost a tooth today."

"No way."

"Yes way, see."

He opens his mouth and peeks his tongue out of the whole where his tooth is now missing.

"Wow, where's the tooth? Are you going to put it under your pillow for the tooth fariy?"

"Mommy has it in a safe place so I don't loose it, We're going to put it under my pillow tonight."

"That's cool, hopefully the tooth fairy will leave you a nice crisp dollar."

"I hope so, that sucker was hard to pull out."

I laugh at his comment.

I head into the kitchen to greet Rachel and Daisy.

"Hey Rach."

I kiss her cheek.

"Hello little bro. How have you been?"

"Good, really good."

She smiles.

"Hey baby girl."

I kiss Daisy on her cute little button nose. Making her giggle.

"Hi hi."

I turn back to Rach.

"So any new developments with your Renesmee?"

"Yeah um, were going out Friday."

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Jake that's great, I'm so happy for you guys."

She stops what she's doing and hugs me.

"Thanks."

"So where are you taking her?"

"Umm, I don't really know yet. Any suggestions?"

"Humm, She's the music teacher right?"

"Yeah."

"I heard on the radio that they're having this concert in Seattle Friday. Its a bunch of tribute band, they say it going to be really good."

"That's a pretty good idea, can I buy tickets online?"

"Yeah pretty sure you can."

She gives me the events website and I look it up on my iphone. It look really promising so I buy the tickets right then and there.

"Thanks for the help Rach, I think she's really going to love it."

"Happy to help."

I help Rachel set up the table. Solomon had arrived from a meeting and we were now all ready to eat. We all sat down around the table with our plats filled with Rachels beef stir fry, mashed potatoes and rice. We all had small talk going around the table. Talking about our work, family, upcoming events.

"Leah told me the Cullens were having a birthday party for Renesmee and Bella this Saturday."

"Yeah, your all invited of course."

"So what are you planning on getting her son?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet."

"Well better make up your mind soon."

Dad tells me.

"Oh come on Jake just get her something shinny and its a done deal."

Paul tells me.

Rachel punches him.

"Ouch, what? That's what all girls want right?"

"No."

Both Rachel and Rebecca reply. My father chuckles.

"I'll think of something by tomorrow I'm sure."

We all finish our meal and I help out Rachel with the dishes. After words the guys went into the living room to finish watching the game. I was tuning in and out, contemplating on gift ideas for Renesmee.

I decided to head home at around 8:30. I said my goodbyes and make my way home.

When I arrived I went right to my room and changed into my sleep wear. I came back out into the living room and watched a little Futurama before heading to bed. I shut everything off at 10:30 and went off to bed. I through myself on my bed and relaxed. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and sent Nessie and little something.

-Hey gorgeous,

Just wanted to say sweet dreams and that I cant wait for my morning kiss tomorrow ;). -Jacob

I hit send and kept my phone close in case she replied.

A few minutes later my phone vibrated.

-Hi hot stuff,

Your too sweet, I cant wait either ;D. make sure you brush your teeth tomorrow. lol -Renesmee

I pressed reply.

-Oh, don't worry. I'll be squeaky clean and be reeking of mint. lol. -Jacob

I press send and wait once more.

-Don't go too crazy. lol. Good night Jakey xoxo. -Renesmee

I hit reply.

- I'll try, no promises...Sleep tight Nessie, see you tomorrow. xo -Jacob

I hit send and place my phone back on my knight stand.

I turn off my lamp and got comfortable in bed. Still thing about what I should get her. I run through everything I know about Renesmee, from the smallest to the biggest detail. Then it hits me. Its a perfect idea. Its was simple but something I knew she'd love. I would take a few days but I know she'll love it.

I fall asleep shortly after with a calm certain piece of mind.

* * *

**Hey awesome readers, so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews...Jacob and Nessies relationship is moving forward smoothly don't you think?...If you guys have any suggestions for the story I'd be happy to slip them into the story...I'd like to thank Renesmee the Musical Werepire once again for helping out in this chapter, she such a big help ^_^... Well that's about if for now, PLEASE REVIEW...lol...Much love to you all...xoxo **


	13. Chapter 13

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

**Take Me Out Tonight**

**Renesmees POV**

Tuesday morning came and I was eager to get into work. I took a quick showered, dressed in some skinny jeans, a loose light purple tee, jean jacket, and my black Chuck Taylor's. I put some light makeup on and throw my hair up in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my messenger bag, plus my Gibson guitar for practice today and I was out the door, in my buggy and headed towards the school.

I can't wait to see Jake. I know I saw him yesterday but I honestly cant get enough of him. I'm falling pretty hard for him. That little nagging in the back of my head is gone and I can now enjoy my time with him without second guessing myself. I'm ready to be with him.

I pull up into my usual parking spot. I turn my engine off and step out of my car. I place my guitar safely on my back and my messenger bag on my shoulder. I lock my car and head into the main office to grab my mail and then head into my class room. I turn the lights on and head into my office. I place my guitar securely in my closet and my messenger bag on my desk. I sit myself in my chair and pull out my lap top and lesson plan before putting my bag under my desk. I flipped through my planner and went out into the classroom to write down today agenda up on the white bored. Once I was finished. I went back into my office and pulled out the short list of songs the guys and I made yesterday. I knew all the songs but I was still a little nervous about singing them.

I hear the door open.

"Nessie?"

I smile when he calls out for me.

"In here."

I stand up and slip the list under my lap top.

He strides in handsome as can be. Dark jeans, tight gray shirt, dark blue jacket hugging his big biceps. His hair is getting longer, I'm liking it.

"Morning gorgeous."

He greets me with a smile as he sets his bag on my desk.

"Morning."

I'm already blushing.

He walks towards me.

"I believe I was promised something this morning."

"Yes indeed you were."

He brings is hands around my waist and holds me close to him as I wrap my arms around his neck and reach up on my tiptoes to kiss him. My lip land on his and I'm in heaven. Nothing can compare to this feeling. He deepens the kiss, licking my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. He tasted of mint. I gave a chuckle remembering out little conversation last night. Before long we were out of air and had to separate.

"Wow, you did go crazy on the toothpaste this mourning." I tell him with a giggle.

He smiles.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I'll be busy most of the lunch period, but how about I meet you the last ten minutes of the lunch period in your class and we can eat during fifth period?"

"Sounds good, what should I get us today?"

"Subway?"

"Perfect, same as usual?"

I smile.

"Yes same as usual." He knows me so well.

He smiles at me and reaches over to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. I stare up at him and he looks down at me.

"Your so beautiful."

He tells me softly. Making me blush.

He lift my chin up and places a chased kiss on my lips.

"You have no idea how nice it feels to kiss you whenever I want."

"I think I might have some kind of idea."

I place my hands on his chest, gripping his jacket it my hands. I peck his lips again and his chin as I lower myself down on the balls of my feet. He smiles at me. I notice some of my lipstick was left behind.

"That's not your shade of lipstick Jake."

He laughs as I reach up and whip the pink shimmer color away.

"Glad you caught it this time. One of the girls in my fifth period saw it yesterday and called me a metro."

I burst into laughter.

"Sorry, I'll switch to chap-stick while were at work."

He smiles.

"You can still mark me up all you want on the weekends."

He gives me his sexy smirk.

"We'll see." "So have you decided were your taking me for our date."

"Mission accomplished." gutter

"Give me a hint."

"Your going to love it."

"That's not much of a hint, it could be anything."

"That's all your getting out of me."

I sigh.

"Fine, at least tell me what to wear."

"Just were something nice, comfortable, sexy."

He wiggles his eyebrows making me giggle.

"Okay what about shoes, can I wear heals? or something flat?"

"Ummm, something flat."

"So we'll be walking? Standing?"

"I'm not giving you specifics you evil genius."

"Okay okay, your too tough to crack anyways."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"I got to go, see you later Honey."

"Okay, see you."

He grabs his bag and makes his way to his class.

My first four classes went smoothly as usual, I was now just getting ready to jam with the boys to settle our line up selection.

I pull out my guitar and tuning her up when all the boys walk in.

"Hey Ms. S, ready to jam out so tunes?"

"You know it."

They put their stuff down on the desks in the class. Kevin pulled out his guitar from its casing, Henry did the same with his bass. Lars pulled out the key board from the closet, Adam was getting himself comfortable with the drums. I got the microphones ready. Once everything is set up I grab the list of song we were to choose from.

"Okay so who is officially singing back up?"

"I am Ms. Swan"

Kevin tells me.

"Alrighty then lets get started."

We all plug in our equipment and start jamming out. The list consisted of artists like All American Rejects, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Lenny Kravitz, Panic at the Disco, No Doubt, Elves Presley, Snow Patrol and Pixies. But we could only pick four songs. When we were done going throw all the songs we only had ten minutes to discuses our final decisions.

"Alright guys lets pick out the official list, which songs do you think we excelled at?"

"I think we were freaking awesome at Move Along." Adam tells me.

"Dido man that was great, also Bring me to life. Your voice sounded really good on that one Ms. Swan."

"Thanks Kevin, I also think we did pretty well with Nine in the Afternoon."

"Yeah that one was my favorite." Lars commented.

"Mine as well." Henry said.

"Okay so we have three song all we need now is the slow song." I tell them.

"Why don't you pick the song Ms. S. you could play it on the grand piano they have in the auditorium" comedy central

"Humm, sure why not. It would give you guys a chance to tune the instruments."

I look over the list and pick one of my favorites that actually has significant meaning to me at the moment.

"How about this one?"

I write it down and they all look the paper over.

"Yeah perfect, we're set." Kevin announces.

The bell rings warning the students to head to fifth period.

"Alright you guys, be ready for our audition tomorrow. Head off to class."

"Will do Ms.S, see you tomorrow."

Adam tells me.

They pick there things up and went on their way. I grabbed the keys to my class, locked the door and went to Jacobs. I walked into his class and towards his office. His lunch was in front of him, half his sub gone and sipping on his drink.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"It okay, your here now."

I sit myself next to him and grab my sub. I start eating, completely famished from the wait. Jacob finishes his sub and starts playing with my ponytail as I finish of my food.

"So how did rehearsal go?"

He asks me.

"It went really well. The boys are really good."

"Well they do have an amazing teacher."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, those boys had musical experience before I came along."

"But you worked them into shape."

"I suppose so."

I got up and throw away my trash. When I came back I boldly sat in Jakes lap instead of my previous seat. He smiles as he wraps his arm around my waist, securing me.

"So how has your day been going?"

I ask him.

"Fine, same as always."

He leans into my neck, brushing his face against me. I run my hands through his hair.

"Your hairs getting longer."

I comment.

"I know I need to get a haircut."

"No, I like it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, makes you look even more handsome."

I blush as I tell him this.

"Plus, It gives me something to grip onto."

I comb both my hands into his hair and grip his roots.

"And why would you need something to grab onto?"

"So I can do this without you escaping."

I tell him before crushing my lips onto his.

"But I wouldn't want to escape."

He tells me against my lips.

"Good."

He tightens his hold on me as we kiss. His hands start lightly gripping and rubbing my thighs. His hands start heading high and higher, I know where he's heading. But I don't want to do that here.

"Jake."

I say pulling away from our kiss as I grab his hand stopping him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I just don't want to do that here."

"I know, I just got lost in the moment. You make me crazy Ness."

He kisses my neck.

"I know what you mean."

I say as I give him a chased kiss and stand up. The dismissal bell then rings. We both frown.

"Got to go."

He stands up and kisses me one more time.

"See you later."

I head back to my classroom and tend to my sixth period class. At the end of the day Jacob comes by and walks me to my car as always.

Wednesday comes and our audition goes smoothly. They loved us and we were officially in the show. Thursday I didn't get to have lunch with Jacob because he had some errands to run so I ended up going out to lunch with Bella.

"So, excited for your birthday?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Humm, and what about your date Friday?"

"Extremely excited."

I say with a beaming smile. She laughs.

"Do you have any idea where he's taking you?"

"No, he wont say, Its been frustrating me all week."

"I hate it when Edward does that to me too."

I giggle, we are so alike.

We walk into the dinner and are seated. The waiter takes our drink and food order.

"Glad you could come to lunch with me, where did Jacob have to go?"

"Don't know, he's all secrets this week."

"It's probable something about your date or your birthday."

"Hope he didn't get me something over the top."

"I'm sure Jake knows what he's doing."

The waiter walk over with our drinks. I noticed that Bella has switched over to strawberry lemonade instead of her diet Dr. Pepper she loves so much.

"Why are you drinking strawberry lemonade?"

"I'm lowering my coffin intake."

"New diet or something?"

"No and Yes."

"I'm confused."

She looks at me with a happy smile and sighs.

"Okay I can't keep this from you any more, I was going to tell you Saturday at the party with everyone, but I just can't wait anymore."

"What? what is it?"

She grabs both of my hands.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh My God Bella."

I say a little loud. I reach over and hug my sister tightly.

"I can't believe this, how far along are you?"

"Almost a month,"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"We just got the for sure news not to long ago."

"Oh it doesn't matter I'm just so happy for you guys."

I tell her as I squeeze her hands.

"Thanks Munchkin."

Bella is having a baby, I'm ecstatic.

"I better get to be the godmother."

"Oh please you know that's set in stone no matter what."

I'm ecstatic right now. I've been waiting for a niece or nephew form Bella and Edward for what feels like forever. Since I found out about my condition Bella having a baby would be the closest thing I would ever get to motherhood. I was going to spoil that kid rotten.

Throughout lunch I had a hug smile on my face.

"I swear Renesmee, your more excited then I am."

"So, this is a big deal Bells. I'm never having kid so this is a close second."

She frowns.

"Hey come on don't say that."

"But its true Bells, you know that."

"I don't know that and you don't know that munchkin."

"I don't want to talk about this now okay, this is a happy moment."

She smirks slightly.

"Okay, just don't say things like that okay. You do have a chance."

"Alright Bells. I'll try to stay optimistic."

We talked about the baby for the duration of the lunch time I had with her. She told me I'd have to keep this secret till Saturday. We got back to the school and Bella went off to tend to her fifth period. I lazed around in my office. Half way through fifth period I hear my class door open and Jacob comes throw my office door.

"Hello my beautiful lady."

He has no idea how much I love being his.

"How was lunch with Bells?"

I smile slightly.

"Fine and dandy, How did your errands go?"

"Smoothly, thanks for asking. Oh and these are for you."

He places a small vase full of pink and yellow Daisies on my desk.

"Aww, Jake. That's so sweet but you didn't have to."

"They made me think of you, I had to get them."

I stand up and walk over to him.

"Well thank you they're very pretty."

I peck his lips. Sending a shock throw my whole body.

"Your Welcome."

He sits and chats with me for a while before sixth period starts. At the end of the day he walks me to my car as always.

Finally! Its Friday and I'm so excited. And since I'm so excited my day goes by extremely slow. It feels like forever until lunch comes around. I meet Jacob outside his class. He hold my hand as we head to the cafeteria. People stare, I could care less. Even Laurens death glares don't faze me. We grab our lunch and head back to my class. We settle in my office.

"I'm excited for tonight."

I tell him as we eat.

"Are you?"

He asks with a smile. I nod.

"Very, I cant wait to see where your taking me."

"I hope you like what I have planned."

"I'm sure I will."

He smiles and leans over to kiss my jaw line.

My last period was dragging on a bit. I couldn't wait to get home to get ready for tonight.

"Alright you guy, let go over the chores to Chasing Cars and we'll call it a day."

The class went over the song once more and then I had them clean up. I dismissed them a little early. I was gathering up my things when Jacob arrives.

"Hey Jakey."

"Hey Ness, ready to head out?"

"Yeah just about."

I pull my backpack out from under my desk and put my laptop safely inside. I then turn to Jake as I pulled on my sweater.

"So when are you picking me up?"

He smiles.

"6:00"

"And will you be punctual as always?"

"You know I will baby."

I smile, I love when he calls me baby.

He grabs my sweater and pulls me to him.

"You want to stay over tonight?"

He asks me.

"Yeah I actually would."

"Great."

He says with as radiant smile before kissing me. I lean into him deepening the kiss, griping his biceps for support. He pulls away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Your driving me crazy woman."

I giggle at his statement before pulling away completely. I grab my bag and hoist it onto my shoulder.

"Lets go so I can start dolling myself up."

"Aren't you already dolled up sweetheart?"

"Oh what a charmer."

He chuckles.

We leave my class after I turn off the light and locked the door. He walked me over to my car.

"So will we be ridding your bike tonight or car?"

"Car, the trip to Seattle will be hell on the bike."

"Oh so we're going to Seattle?"

"Crap, well yes we are, but your not getting any more details out of me."

I giggle.

"Hey I barley tried, you just spilled it."

He narrows his eyes at me and I narrow mine right back at him. He cracks a smile.

"Okay your right, I did slipped."

"Exactly."

I unlock my car and open the door. Jacob hold my door while I put my back in the passengers seat and climb in. He closes it behind me, I lower the window and he leans in.

"I guess I'll see you in a little while beautiful."

"Yeah see you in a bit."

I warm up the engine.

Jacob looks around before leaning all the way though my window to peck my lips.

I get home and hop into the shower. When I came out of the shower I slipped into my robe and wrapped my hair up in a towel. I started going through my closet trying to find something perfect for tonight. Jake said nice, comfortable and of course sexy for Jacobs eyes. I grabbed a few thing to try to mix and match with until I finally decided on my light blue indigo skinny jeans, thin loose brown blouse, brown flat boots and my leather jacket. Once that was decided I started drying my hair and curling it to perfection to let it flow down my back. I was applying my make up when Bella comes into my room.

"Hey there munchkin."

"Hey Bells, how are you and my little niece or nephew doing?"

I ask with a smile. She giggles.

"Very well actually thank you for asking."

"Good to hear."

"So official date's tonight, how are you feeling?"

"Good, excited."

"No nerves?"

"Not really, why would I be its just a night out with Jacob. Only now its our official first date."

"I love that your embracing this so well honey, You deserve to be with someone that's going to treat you right."

"I know, and Jacob really knows how to treat me right."

"Oh does he now?"

She asks with a giggle.

"Not like that, I mean that he's always so sweet and caring to me and when I'm with him I feel safe. It's a very different feeling from how I was with James."

"That's good to hear sweetie."

She gets up walk over to me and kisses my temple.

"I'll let you get back to getting yourself all beautiful."

"Alright thanks."

She's almost at the door when she turns back to me.

"Oh by the way, are you staying over at Jakes tonight again?"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"No reason."

She replies with a blush.

"Gross Bells."

"Hey I cant help it if my husband is extremely sexy."

I make a face and she giggles before leaving.

I finish up with my make up and start applying my scented lotions and body mists that Jacob love so much. I slip into that mint green with yellow lace trimming Victoria Secrets number that Bella bought me. I get dressed in my outfit and I'm ready. I look at my clock and its ten minutes to six. Jacob should be here soon. I dig into my jewelry box and slipped on a few accessories. I grab one of my larger bags and prepare my over night bag. I hear the doorbell ring and smile to myself. I grab my bag and purse, take one last look at myself in the mirror and exit my room. I hear angry commotion coming from down stairs as I make my way down the hall to the stairs.

"I don't know who you think you are coming here, you need to leave NOW!"

Bella is screaming.

"I suggest you do as you've been told, I don't want this to get ugly."

Edward steps in.

Who the hell could they be talking to? It sure as hell isn't Jacob.

"I just want to..."

He stops mid sentence as we make eye contact. Oh god no please not him, not him. Let me be seeing things.

"Hey Baby."

I want to vomited when I hear him calling me that.

"What the hell are you doing here James?"

"I came to talk to you."

"You wasted your time, I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on sweetie don't be like this."

I angrily throw my bags down on the floor. I walk past Edward and Bella and push James out the door. He stumbles out.

"I don't want to see you, we've been done with for a long time, Leave. Me. Alone."

"Rennie, I miss you."

"I don't miss you, Who the hell even told you where to find me?"

"Your mother."

"My mom?"

"Yeah I told her I wanted to reach you and try to fix things between us. She said you were staying with your sister so I tracked you down."

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, I really need to talk to my mother.

"I want you back Rennie."

"Are you crazy, after everything you've put me through, what makes you think I would EVER consider taking you back? "

"Because I know you love me."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!, YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!."

I then here a car rolling thought the gravel pathway, its Jacob. He sees me and James, his face grows hard and angry.

This isn't going to end well.

James pays no attention to Jacobs approaching car.

He grabs my arms tightly and yanks me towards him.

"You know you still love me, don't deny it. We have so much history together, you cant just through that away."

"Let me g..."

His discussing chapped lips crush onto mine briefly before he's yanked off of me by Jacob, who raced out of his car at record speeds. He punches James right in the face and he tumbles to the ground. But Jacob is far from done with him.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!"

He yells as he yanks James up a bit off the floor from his shirt before punching him again. James retaliates and pulls Jacob down and they begin a brawl. This fight was getting extremely violent as blood started spotting the floor.

"JACOB, STOP!"

Edward rushes past me and steps in and pulls Jacob off of James. He's struggling but succeeds.

"YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I'LL PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL, YOU SON OF A BITCH."

I step in front off Jacob and hold his face in my hands.

"Jacob calm down,"

His eyes are full of anger as they look past me and straight at James.

"Jacob, look at me."

He hesitantly looks at me and his eyes soften. He takes a breath.

"Okay, I'm okay."

Edward lets him go. I glance over at James as he holds his bleeding nose.

"I suggest you leave before I call the cops."

Edward tell James as we head into the house.

"Are you okay?"

Jacob asks me.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine Baby, just a few scraps."

He tells me as he hugs me tight.

"You sure you're okay Jake?"

Bella asks.

"Yeah fine don't worry bells, I just need to get the assholes blood off my knuckles."

He walks into the kitchen towards the sink. He turns on the water and washes off the blood. I watch him as he does. When he's done he grabs a paper towel and dries off his hands. As he turns I notice the left side of his lip is beginning to swell.

"Jake I think he got you."

I say gently touching the spot but he still flinches.

"Ouch,"

"Sorry, here let me get you and ice pack."

I head over to the fridge and pulled out a small ice pack. I stand in front of Jacob and gently place it in the swollen area. He flinches but lets me press it into place. He places his hands on my hips. His eyes gaze at me.

"You look so beautiful."

I blush.

"Thank you," "I'm really sorry Jacob."

"Why would you be sorry, this wasn't your fault."

"But it feels like it is."

I say looking down avoiding his eyes, he pulls my chin up.

"It wasn't, it was that assholes."

I nod.

He pulls away my hand that's holding the ice pack to his face and pulls me to him. He plants a tender kiss on my lips.

"I couldn't let that jerks kiss linger on these lips."

I grin and kiss him again.

"We should get going."

He tells me.

"You still want to go?"

"Of course I do, I'm not letting that asshole destroy my perfect night with my girl."

His girl, I love it.

"Lets go then, but keep this on."

I put the ice pack in his hand and move it to his face.

"Yes ma'ma."

We walk out of the kitchen.

"Guessing he got in a good punch Jake?"

Edward asks.

"Yeah, didn't even feel it until Ness pointed it out."

"Its not as bad as how you left him."

"Damn straight."

I grab my bags from the floor.

"Okay you two, you can talk about all your macho stuff tomorrow."

I say as I pull Jacob with me towards the door.

"You two be careful, see you at the party tomorrow."

"Kay Bells."

We make our way to Jacobs car. He takes my bigger bag from me and opens my door for me. I slip in and he shuts the door behind me. He heads back to the trunk to put my bag away. I buckle in my seat belt and in doing so see a beautiful bouquet of purple roses. I reach for them with a smile. I wonder if he knows the meaning of purple roses.

He slips into the drives seat and sees me admiring the roses.

"You like them?"

"Love them, there're so pretty."

"Yeah, they caught my eye immediately when I walked into the flower shop. The lady that sold them to me told me they stand for enchantment."

"Love at first sight."

I whisper.

"Exactly."

I look over at him and he stairs back at me.

Could he be falling as in love with me as I am with him? It seams like it. Its scares and thrills me. We both lean in and kiss. It starts slow but grows more passionate. We're pulled away when we hear Edward hollering at us to stop making out in his drive way. I'm blushing red as Jake starts up the car and we head out. He drives us to Seattle.

"So can you tell me now where we're going?"

"I think you'll figure it out when we get close to our destination."

"Fine I'll continue to wait."

I say with a pout.

As we continue driving I notice were headed towards Music Breakers a venue where new bands get to expose themselves while they pay tribute to famous bands, I know exactly what his plans are for the evening.

"Your taking me to see a tribute concert?"

I say with excitement.

"You would be corrects."

"This is great. I haven't been to a concert in forever."

"Glad to see your happy with my choice in first dates."

"Extremely."

He smiles and reaches over taking my hand in his.

We pull into a parking space around the venue area.

"Ready?"

"Always."

We get out of the car. Jacob runs to my side and wraps his arm around my shoulder and I wrap my arm around his torso. We walk down the street to the venue.

We stop at a cross walk.

"How's you face."

"Its fine, tender, but at least it isn't that noticeable."

"Yeah, that would suck if he messed up your handsome face."

I tell him.

"Don't tease me woman."

He brings me closer and pecks my lips. A woman behind us clears her throat signaling us that its time for us to cross. We come to the venues and wait in line to get in. I stand in front of Jacob as he wraps both his arms around my waist with his chin on my shoulder. The line moves smoothly. When we're almost at the entrance Jacob pulls out our tickets from his jacket pocket. We come to the entrance and the guy manning the door scans our tickets. We walk inside.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah quite a bit."

"Lets head to the bar and grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds good."

We make our way over to the bar and sit ourselves down. The bar tender comes over almost immediately.

"Welcome you two, my names Michael, can I start you odd with a drink?"

"Yeah can I get a peach daiquiri."

"Of course and for you sir?"

"Sam Adams beer."

"Alright I'll get that for you while you look over our menu."

"Thanks.

He leaves and I turn to Jacob.

"So what are you getting?"

"Umm, sirloin stake."

"Should have know."

He chuckles.

"And you?"

"I think I'll have the grilled chicken."

"Women and there chicken."

I kick him lightly under the bar table.

"You want to play footsies with me now?"

He kicks back. I giggle as we act like children. He traps my leg in between his and uses his hand to slide my bar stool closer to his. All childs play goes away as his hand begins caressing my knee all the way up the side of my hip. I'm so distracted that I don't event see the bar tenser returning with out drinks.

"Here you are and would you like to order something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm have the sirloin stake."

"And you ma'ma?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken."

"Alright, I'll just get these orders in while you start enjoying your dinks."

He walks off leaving Jacob and I alone again.

I take a sip of my drink. Jacob takes a swing of his beer and set it back down.

"So how did you come up with this plan?"

I asked him.

"Well, Rachel mentioned it. I thought it would be nice."

We continue our small talk until our food came and we began eating with light conversation. Jacob paid the bill when we were finished and we went into the concert area. It was mostly standing room, with a few seating booths. I grabbed Jacobs hand and maneuvered my way to the center of the crowd as the opening band come onto the stage. They introduce themselves as Dream Catcher. They played tribute to Guns and Roses and Aerosmith. Jacob and I were having a blast singing along. The next band was called Succubus, they were an all girl Incubus tribute bands. They were really amazing. Things started slowing down when a Bee Gees tribute band came on stage. They played "How Deep is your love" Jacob pulled me into his arms and slow danced to the song. It felt so right. He held me so close, I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I couldn't imagine being in anyone else's arms but his. We fit perfectly. The rest of the night was spectacular. The music continued and I shared a few more dances with Jacob. The last band wrapped up the show around 10:30 ish. Jacob and I were walking out with the crowd heading down the street to the parking lot where he parked the car.

"Jake this was so much fun."

"Best date ever?"

"Nothing can compare, thank you for tonight."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Thanks for waiting out for me."

"Like I've said before, I would have waited forever."

He pulls me to him and kisses my temple. We make it to his car he opens my door and closes it behind me. We drive from Seattle back to Jacobs house. We arrive around 11:45 he parks his car in the garage. We get out of his car, me caring my roses and he grabs my overnight bag out of the trunk for me. We enter his house. I turn on the lamp in the living room. Jacob heads to his room to set my bag down while I head into the kitchen. I set my flowers on the counter and start looking for a vase. I find a clear one under the sink. I fill it with water and unwrap my roses to place inside. Jacob comes into the kitchen and stands behind me. His arm wraps around my hips, pulling my back towards him.

"Like your roses?"

"Very much."

I turn around in his arms and drape my arms over his shoulders.

"It's been such a wonderful night Jacob."

"Indeed it has."

"How do you think we should end this perfect first day?"

I ask as I run my hand through his hair and down his neck.

"Oh I think I can think of something."

He says with a smile as he leans in and pecks my lips. I giggle when he pulls away slightly before I grip his neck and keep his lips locked with mine. His arms tighten around my waist as he brings me even closer to him. I stand on my tip toes to meet him half way. His hands skim over my hips and down my butt making me moan before he takes a firm hold of me and pulls me off the floor and sits me on the counter. I wrap my arms around his neck, still kissing him passionately. His hands slip into my shirt, stroking my skin with the tips of his fingers. The simple feeling erupts goose bumps all over my skin. The things this beautiful man makes me feel. I slid myself closer to the edge of the counter and wrap my legs around his hips. I can feel his already hard member pressed against me. I mentally curse myself for wearing jeans tonight. If I would have worn a skirt I'm sure I could have felt him even more then I do right now. Jakes hand moves to my face and softly tilts my head back to lavish my neck with everything he can think of. Its quite enjoyable.

Jacob phone alarm then startles me.

"Sorry"

He tells me as he pulls out his phone to turn the alarm off.

"Why do you have an alarm set to go off so late?"

I ask.

"To tell me its Midnight and that its officially your birthday, see."

He shows me the phones screen that read "Nessies Birthday!" I smile.

"Happy Birthday Baby."

He pecks my lips.

"Thank you."

I replied with a peck on his lips.

"So were is my present?"

He chuckles.

"Not even a minute into your birthday and your already demanding presents, and I thought you didn't want anything.

"I don't but I know you have something up your sleeve."

He childishly shakes his sleeves.

"Metaphorically speaking."

"Oh, well then you'd be right but your getting it in the morning."

I pout.

"Don't give me that face young lady."

"Cant I have a little something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

I bit my lip.

"Well maybe we could try something."

He arches his brow.

"Something as in?"

"You'll see."

I push him back a bit and jump off the counter. I take his hand and pull him towards the living room. I push him down onto the couch and crawl into his lap.

"Ness lets take things slow okay, I don't want us to jump into anything your not ready for ."

I giggle.

"Jake I just want to start exploring with you."

I lean forward and peck his lips.

"Well it is your birthday so I guess I'll have to comply with your wishes."

He tells me with a smile.

"So, what kind of exploring would you like to do this very early morning exactly?"

"A little of this a little of that."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

I cup his face in my hands and bring him in for a kiss. His hands fall on my hips. I lower my hands to the buttons of his shirt and begin undoing each button one by one. Once I undid all the buttons on his shirt I slid the sleeves down his arms. He let go of my hips so the shirt would come off him completely. Once we were rid of his shirt his hands went back to my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck continuing our kiss. His hands began skimming up my back under my loose button up shirt. He moves his hands to the front of my shirt.

"Can I?"

He whispers against my lips.

"Yes."

I relied.

He undoes one of my buttons. He notices there snap buttons so he just pulls the material apart until the buttons undo themselves, I let go of his neck so the shirt could slide down my arms. He looks down at my satin and lace covered chest, then back up at me.

"Your so beautiful."

I blush.

He takes me by surprise and spins us around placing my back against couch. I giggle as he starts kissing my neck. My giggles turn to moans when he starts kissing down my chest. He kisses me all the way down to my belly button. I pull him back up to me and capture his lips. He rests himself in between my legs as we kiss, lost in each other. We eventually pulled away gasping for air.

Jake pulls away slightly to readjust himself. I'm sure his pants are very constricting at this point.

"Getting a little uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Just take your pants off."

He looks at me with a questionable look.

"Trying to talk me out of my clothes Ms. Swan."

"Not necessarily Mr. Black, beside you were going to end up in just your boxers when we would head off to bed, just take them off now."

"You make a good point."

He stands up and undoes his pants. I take the opportunity to slip my arms through my bra straps before slipping into Jacobs shirt. I button it up half way and unhook my bra and slip it out of the shirt. Jacob sits down as I stand.

"Why are you..."

He stops talking when he sees me undoing my jeans. His breathing grows erratic as I start lowering them down my legs. They pool at my feet and I kick them to the side. I crawl back onto the couch. He places his hand on my ankle and runs it up my leg stopping at my hip sending shivers up my spin at the feeling of his warm hand on my flesh.

"God your so soft."

He runs his hands up and down my thight.

"And warm."

He leans into my neck. Skimming his lips over every part of my neck he could touch. I thread my hands into his hair and pull his head back. I brush my lips over his before pressing them completely to his. His hand travels up my thigh and grips my behind firmly in his hand, making me yelp into the kiss. His hand continued raising up my body until he reaches my waist. He pushes me back down to the couch. He lays in between my leg, I tighten them around his waist. I giggle as he begins lavishing my neck with soft pecks. He trails them down my neck and across my collarbone. He pauses just above my left breast and looks up at me asking for permission. I nod and he continues lavishing me with kisses over the top of both my breasts and in the valley between them. His kisses are hot, wet, they leave me wanting more. He brings his lips to mine.

"Touch me." I whisper against his lips.

"Where?" He asks as he kisses the corner of my mouth.

I grab his hand and place it on my right breast. He pauses for a moment but then processed to kneading and squeezing me through the fabric of his shirt. He kisses me passionately as his other hands lands on my left breast and kneads them both. I moan into his mouth completely intoxicated with the sensation of his hand on me. I can feel him between my legs. I push my hips against his, making him groan. I then proceed to grinding myself against him. He buries his face in my neck as he breaths heavily.

"Ness I only have so much will power here, I don't want to lose control here."

"Just for a little Jakey."

I roll us over and we land on the living room floor with a thump. We share a small laugh before we continued kissing. I straddled his hips and continued grinding into him. It felts wonderful. The only thing separating us was our underwear. He groans loudly, throwing his head back.

"Shit Ness."

He grabs onto my hip and helps me with my motions. I'm so turned on.

"Your going to be the death of me baby."

I lean forward kissing his lips.

"Jake?" I say with a raspy tone.

"Yeah baby?" He asks huskily.

"Make me cum?"

He stares up at me.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

He grips the back of my head and brings me in for a passionate kiss. He sits up grabs me by my waist and stands.

"Lets continued this in the other room."

"Sounds good to me."

I tell him as I warp my legs around him. He cups my behind firmly in his hands as I wrap my arms around his neck. He carries me to his bedroom. Kicks the door open and makes his way toward the bed. He sits me down kisses me hard.

"Lay down on your side baby."

I do as he says and he lays with me his chest to my back. He pulls my face in order to face him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We kiss. His hands slides down my neck over my breast down my ribcage and stops at my lower stomach. He lifts the material of the shirt that is covering me to touch my bare flesh. His finger slowly glide over my panty line, hips and thighs. Bringing goose bumps to my skin. He moves his other arm under me and makes his way under my shirt. He roughly grabs my breast in his hand. The skin on skin contact is even better. He squeeze me softly. I turn my head and latch onto his lips. Meanwhile his other hand is skimming over my panties. He cups me in his hand. Then begins rubbing his fingers against my clit through my panties. I moan into his mouth. As he continues fondling my breasts and creating a wonderful friction against my clit I move my hand to the front of his boxers. I rub my hand against his hard, long member. He stops his own motions on me for a moment before returning to the task at hand. He moans and groans against my lips. He then bring his hand back and slips it into my panties. No wet dream could compare to the actual feeling.

"God Nessie, your so wet."

He comment as his fingers dip into my folds.

He returns his motion on my clit and I'm so close to unraveling.

"Mmmmm, J..jake"

I moan against his lips.

"Your close baby?"

I nod.

He starts rubbing more vigorously and it exactly what I need.

"Yes just like that Jake, right there, mmmmm, I'm about to..."

I kiss him roughly as I climax. Biting and suckling on his lips. God it's been so long and it was never this good with James.

"Wow"

I say softly as I come down from my high state of ecstasy as Jacob removes his hand.

"Hope that a good wow."

I turn my body towards him.

"A very good wow, I've never felt so good in my life."

He smiles at me.

I press my body to his as I bring him into a kiss. I feel him on my stomach.

"Do you need a little help with this?"

I ask as I run my index finger along his long shaft. He groans but shakes his head.

"I can take care of it Ness."

"You sure? I wouldn't mind lending a hand."

I give him a wink.

"I'm sure baby, tonight's your night."

He leans in and pecks my lips before sliding off the bed.

"I'm just going to fix this a bit and be right back."

"Okay, I'm going to get ready for bed."

He nods and head to the bathroom in the hall.

I lay in bed for a moment just letting what just happened sink in. His touch is so magical, its like my whole body is engulfed in a flam of passion. I've never had such and intense orgasm before. Gosh if this is the orgasm I get from Jake only toughing me imagine the mind blowing orgasm I'll have when we actually have sex. I moan at the thought. Calm down Renesmee, that wont be for a while.

I lift myself off the bed and head for my over night bag. I just grab a change of panties since the ones I'm wearing are with out a doubt drenched with my release. I head to the bathroom to get myself ready for bed. Once I've done my nightly routine and have slipped into a new pair of panties I head back into the bedroom. Jacobs already in bed under the covers. He lifts his head as I enter the room.

"Hey beautiful."

He greats me with radiant smile.

"Hi."

I blush a bit as I walk over to the bed and crawl under the covers with him. I wiggle into his embrace and rest my head on his chest. His hand brushes through my hair.

"Your okay with what we did tonight right?"

I look up at him.

"Of course I am, its what I wanted."

I peck his lips.

"Just making sure."

He says as he holds me tightly in his arms and kisses my temple.

"So we're official right?"

"Official?"

I ask even though I know what he means.

"Yeah official, like exclusively going out with each other, umm... boyfriend, girlfriend status and all."

I giggle.

"Yes of course we are silly."

He smiles and leans in for a kiss. Jacob leans back into his pillow and I lay my head back down on his chest.

"Its late we should get to sleep, wouldn't want the birthday girl being deprived of her sleep, we're going to need her well rested for her party."

I giggle.

"Yeah I'm drained."

"Sleep tight gorgeous."

"Night night Jakey."

We drift off to sleep in each others arms.

He's so wonderful. He makes me forget about all the bad things that have happened. Even the ones that happed hours ago. I've almost forgotten about James showing up. I still cant believe he could ever think I'd take him back. He must be out of his mind. Hopefully he got the message this afternoon with his little scuffle with Jake and I wont ever see him again. But I'm sure he wont come around anymore, not with my man defending me at every turn.

* * *

**Hello my wonderful readers =)...It took me a while but the update is finally here, I hope you like it...let me know what you think with a lovely review...Once again I'd like to thank Renesmee The Musical Werepire for her help in this chapter, she's such a big help :)...Remember if any of you have any ideas for the story, let me know and I'd be happy to slip it into the story...Hope to hear from you guys soon, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^_^, Much love to you all, bye for now..xoxoxo -Jacobs Nessie **


	14. Chapter 14

**All rights go to STEPHANI MEYER, I own nothing.**

**Happy Birthday Nessie**

**Jacobs POV**

I awake from a blissful sleep the next morning with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms. Girlfriend wow, feels good to finally call her that. She's still in a deep sleep. Its a little before eight in the morning. I should get started on making her birthday breakfast. I slip her out of my arms with ease, tucking the blankets around her and kissing her temple. I make a quick stop at the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my business.

I then head into the kitchen to start making her breakfast. I popped some Pillsbury cinnamon rolls into the oven before whipping us up a large omelet with bacon, veggies and cheese for two. I then started the coffee up. Once all was done I put everything in the oven to keep it warm as I went back into my bedroom to wake Nessie up.

When I entered the room she was still fast a sleep, cuddling my pillow. I walked over to her side of the bed and sat down.

"Nessie" I leaned in and whispered into her ear as I stroked her copper locks.

"Mmmm, Jacob." She said softly as he tightened her grip on the pillow in her arms.

I chuckle.

"Ness, baby wake up."

I kiss her cheeks.

"Hummmm." She says rolling over to face me.

Those precious eyes of hers flutter open.

"Hey good morning beautiful, Happy Birthday."

I lean down an peck her lips.

"Humm, good morning Jakey."

She replies with a smile.

She pulls herself up in a sitting position.

"I made you breakfast."

"Did you now?"

"Yup, I'll bring it right too you."

"Awww, breakfast in bed? That's sweet Jake."

"Well I did say I was going to spoil you didn't I?"

"That you did."

I pecked her lips again and trail a few kisses down her neck.

"Be right back."

I lift myself off the bed.

"Okay."

I head back into the kitchen and grab the food out of the oven and put it on a carrying tray. I placed our drink on the tray as well and made my way back to my bedroom. Nessie was sitting against the headboard. She smiles when I walk in.

"Smells really good, I'm so hungry."

"Well lets get you fed."

I place the tray on her lap.

"Mmmm looks really good."

I sat myself next to her and we begin eating. We were extremely hungry, there was nothing left.

"That was so good, really hit the spot. Thank you Jakey."

She pecks my lips.

"Your welcomes baby."

I kiss her back, I want to deepen it but the tray is till on her lap. I grab the tray and set it on my nightstand. I turn back to her but she had sunken back down into the bed and has pulled the covers over her head. I guess I'll play along.

"My one weakness, comforters."

She giggles. I smile.

I lift myself off the bed and walk to the foot of the bed.

"Well maybe I'll just heave to find a way around."

I see her yellow painted toes peeking out from under the covers.

I grip the covers and throw them up and crawl under, she squeals as I do this.

"Victory!" I announce.

She giggles.

I prop myself over her and lean in for a kiss. Its starts slow with many small pecks but escalates and turns into a hearted make out fest. I got very heated under the covers so pulled them back. We continued kissing for a while until Nessies phone started ringing.

We both groaned as we were forced to separate. She reached over to the nightstand on her side to grab her phone. She looked at the screen.

"Its Bella,"

"Hey Jelly Belly." She says answering her phone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUNCHKIN." I can hear Bella say loudly on the other end.

"Thanks Bells."

I grab the tray with our plates and head to the kitchen to discard of them, plus give them some time to talk. I put the dishes in the sink. I head into the living room and sit on the couch and turn the TV on, a little while later Nessie strolls in and plops down next to me.

"Sorry that took so long, My mom called right after I finished talking with Bella."

"Its okay."

"I had a small confrontation with Renee that I'll have to continue later on."

"What about?"

"Well, she's the one that let James know where I was."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I need to have a long talk with her."

"Go easy on her she doesn't know the whole story."

"I know, I know."

She takes a deep breath as she snuggles into my side.

"So ready for your gift?"

She pulls away with excitement painted on her face.

"Yes!"

I smile.

"Okay wait here."

I lift off the couch and head to the hall closet to retrieve her gift. I grab it and head back to her.

"Alright here you go birthday girl, its not much but I hope you like it."

"Jake if its from you I'll love it no matter what."

I smile and set the medium sized box on her lap. She smiles back at me as she runs her hands over the pink and yellow wrapping paper. She rips open her present, unveiling a homemade wooden box with her nick name carved into the top. She looks at it in awe.

"You made this?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it in my spare time. One of my errands that kept me from lunch the other day was that I had to find a lettering stencil for your name."

"Its beautiful Jake."

"Open it."

She opens the box and smiles. Inside I've placed her favorite candy Now and Then in all the flavors she could ask for.

"Wow, I'm set for the next year."

We both share a laugh.

"Dig around, there's more."

"My gosh Jake you really went all out."

She starts moving the candies around trying to find something. She retrieves two small boxes and rattles them both close to her ear. I smile at her.

"Open them."

She sets the wooden box down on the coffee table and opens the lid of the little brown box first. She reaches in and pulls out a bracelet.

"Oh, Jake its so pretty."

She says as she examines the bracelet.

"I made this too."

"Really, wow. Your a man of many talents Jake, Its really beautiful."

I reach for the bracelet.

"Here let me put it on you."

She hands it to me and I strap it on her wrist. The orange, yellows and purples sit nicely on her alabaster skin.

"Open the next one."

She smiles as she reaches over for the other box.

"I actually did spend a little money on this one."

She opens the lid and pulls out a silver chain necklace with a small solid silver wolf dangling on the end of it. She pinches the charm between her thumb and index finger to get a good look at it.

"A wolf."

"Yeah, like I've said before wolves are my tribes protectors its to let you know that I'm your protector. And this bracelet, it's a quiluete promise bracelet."

She looks up at me.

"It means I promise to never hurt you, to keep you safe, always be here for you whenever you need me no mater what and that I'm yours entirely."

She looks at me with tears threatening to spill. She leans into me delivering a soft kiss to my lips. I cup her face in my hand keeping her there for as long as possible.

She leans back resting her forehead against mine.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you deserve it and so much more."

She smiles.

"You know, you've been my boyfriend for less then 24 hours and you've already proven to be a thousand times better a boyfriend that my ex ever could."

Her statement makes me smile.

"Its good knowing I'm ranked as number 1."

I say before I return my lips to hers.

She moves to her knees, never braking contact with my lips and straddles my lap. Her fingers lace themselves into my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist bring her body to mine. She releases my lip but stays as close as possible to me.

"So what shall me do for the rest of the morning?" she asks me.

"Hum, how about a little Mortal Kombat game time?"

Her eyes grow wide with excitement, she loves that game.

"And what do I get if I win?" She asks seductively.

"Well I can't say, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

I grab her backside firmly in my hands. She moans.

"Your on."

She pecks my lips and lifts herself off my lap. She grabs a candy out of her new box, unwraps it and pops it in her mouth. I sure wish I was that candy square right now.

"Game on."

Three hours of MK later and Ness is kicking my ass. I was going to let her win regardless but Jesus Christ was she determined. Needless to say she won.

"I would like to clam my prize now."

She says as she put the Xbox controller on the coffee table before scrabbling my lap once again, I'm starting to think that's her favorite spot to sit whenever we're together.

I cup her face in my hands and bring her lips to mine, I kiss her passionately until I pull myself away from her mouth to begin a trail of wet kisses from the corner of her mouth to her neck. I spin us around laying her down and pinning her under me. I snap the top buttons of her shirt open as I continue my trail of kisses down her chest, maneuvering around the necklace I gave her. Her legs wrap tightly around me pressing my hard on to her crotch. She rolls her hips. A groan escapes my lips. I'm about to tug the material of the shirt wide open but stop myself for a moment to look at her for reassurance. She nods. I grip the shirt and revile her bare chest to me. I look back up to her and she's blushing. I smile at her as I lean back up to her level.

"Your perfect." I whisper against her lips before pressing a kiss to them. She giggles into the kiss.

Her giggles become moans when I grab her left breast in my hand. She suck on my bottom lip. As I pull away slightly she gently bits down on my lip and tugs softly. I start making my way back down her chest eager to taste her soft flesh on my tongue. I plant wet kisses in the valley of her breast before latching my lips onto her right nipple. She arches her back, pressing herself even closer to me. I grab her hips and crush them to mine. She release a growling moan. She pulls me back to her lips before pushing me on my back and crawling on top of me. She rolls her hips into mine rubbing against my hard on in the most perfect way possible.

"I thought you were the one getting the prize"

I state with a breathless voice.

"Yeah I get to have my way with you."

She moans loudly as she continues grinding into me.

She leans forward resting on my chest. She kisses me. I grab her backside firmly in my hands. She moans into my mouth. God this woman is going to be the death of me.

Time sure does fly by when your enjoying yourself.

"We should get up and get ready or else we'll never leave this house." She said once we cooled down.

"What's the harm in that?"

I say kissing her throat. She giggles.

"As mush as I'd love to spend all day, everyday with you in this house. I have a party in my honor that I must attend."

"Oh fine then."

I say with a pout.

"No pouting Jakey."

I stick my tongue out at her making her giggle.

"Hey, at least you have me all to yourself tonight."

She says in a seductive tone.

"Oh I better."

I give her a chased kiss before she climbed off of my lap and stands up.

"I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Alright, you do that."

She grabs her customized box full of candy. She turns to me.

"Thank you again for my gifts, I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"Glad you liked it."

She smiles, leans forward and pecks my lips.

"Go take your shower, I'm going to grab one myself."

She turns and heads back onto my bedroom. I wait until I hear the water running in my private bathroom before heading in there to grab a fresh pair of boxers. I then went into my other bathroom and hoped into the shower. I was out of the shower in less then ten minutes. I wrapped a towel around my waist and started brushing my teeth. I'm rinsing out my mouth when I hear the door opening. I turn and see Nessie walk in wearing one of my big tee-shirts. Can I just say I freaking love seeing her in my clothes.

"Hey ummm..." she says eyes me for a moment.

"Do you have a hair dryer, I forgot mine."

"Yeah sure." I open the covert under the sink and reach in for the hairdryer.

"Here you go Ness."

"Thanks." She says kissing my jaw line.

She turns about to leave the room but not before I lightly smack her behind making her yelp. I chuckle.

I presume my regular grooming routine with shaving. After that I dried off completely before slipping into my boxers and heading out of the bathroom. I head into my room. I can hear Nessie in the bathroom with the hairdryer on full blast. I make my way to my closet and pick out a pair of jeans to slip into. Once there in place I head to my dresser to grab some socks. I sit down on my bed to put them on. When I start slipping into my shoes the bathroom door opens, Nessie walks out with her hair a puffy mess. I stifle a laugh.

"What?" She asks placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing." I say with a smile as I try not to laugh as I tie my laces.

"Shut up I'm not done with my hair yet."

"If you say so."

She shoves me playfully as she moves around me to her overnight bag.

"What should I wear? I brought two possible choices."

"Lets see them."

She pulls out a pair of white washed jeans and a floral blouse.

"This or this."

She pulls out a lavender dress.

"The dress."

I say immediately. She smiles.

"Okidoki then."

She sets the dress on the bed before taking her shirt off. She shameless as she stand in front of my in her white bra and panty set. Good god she's trying to kill me. She look amazing. I fighting myself trying not to pin her down to my bed and have my way with her. She throws my shirt at me playfully, having it land on my face.

"Your drooling like a dog."

"Can you blame me," I take the shirt off my face. "My girlfriend is intoxicatingly sexy."

A rosy blush spreads across her cheeks.

She unzips her dress and steps into it. She sets the thick straps in place before zipping it up, she gets half way up but struggles with the rest.

"Here let me help you there."

She walk in front of me and turns her have her back facing me. I zip the rest up and clip the secure snap on top of the dress. She turns around smoothing out her dress.

"Thank you."

"No problem,"

I place my hands on her hips.

"You look so beautiful."

She arches her brow.

"Even with this crazy hair?"

I chuckle.

"Especially."

She smiles and pecks my lips.

"But I would suggest you tame those wild locks of yours before we leave."

"Oh what a charmer" She says sarcastically making my chuckle

She smacks my forehead before heading back into the bathroom to finish fixing herself up.

I myself went back to my closet to pick out a shirt. I chose a white and brown plaid button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow. My cell phone begins ringing. I check the number and see that its Billy.

"Hey old man."

"Morning Son, How was your night with the lovely Renesmee?"

"Extremely well I can't complain."

"Good to hear son. I just wanted to ask, what time was Nessies party again?"

"It starts at 4:00."

"Alright, just double checking."

"Sure thing, I'll see you in a bit dad."

"See you there son ."

We hang up and I toss my phone onto my bed. I make my way into the bathroom with Nessie. She was able to tame her hair into soft ringlets that cascaded down her back. She was applying some makeup as I walked in.

"Wow, could you be any more gorgeous?"

She shrugs her shoulders before combing her mascara brush throw her already thick lashes. I wrap my arms around her waist.

Once she was done with her lashes she puts the mascara away in her makeup bag before pulling out her chap stick and runs it over her plump lips. She snaps it shut and puts it away in her makeup bag. She turns around to me.

"You look handsome." she tells me as she runs he hands over my shoulders.

"Thanks, you look extremely beautiful birthday girl."

She smiles up at me as I lower my lips down onto hers. She raps her arms around my waist as I cup her face in my hands. We kiss each other gently, savoring the moment. I pull away kissing the tip of her nose.

"I can't get enough of you."

I confess.

"Dido"

She says kissing my chin.

"I need to fix my hair."

"Okay, I'm going to do my nails before we go."

She walk out of the bathroom grabbing her make up bag in the processes. I watch her as she leave. Her hips sway side to side in just the perfect way to drive me crazy. Once she's out of viewing range I started fixing up my hair. It was at that awkward stage were it took a little extra time to fix up. Once I was satisfied with the outcome I left the bathroom and went in search for my Nessie.

I found her in the living room watching The Wedding Singer as she blow on her freshly painted nails. I walk over and plop down next to her. She leans into my side once I was settled. The movie was nearly over, Adam Sandlers character Robby was singing to Julia on the plain.

"I love this part." Nessie comment.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"It is a touching song."

"Yeah its my favorite song out of the whole movie, its touching yet funny, completely perfect."

I chuckle. We watch the rest of the movie comfortable before we started heading out. Nessie slipped on her high heal brown ankle boots. I pocketed my wallet and cell phone. I grabbed Nessies jacket and held it out for her. She slipped her arms in and I pulled her hair out from the back. She grabbed her purse and we were out the door. We slipped into my Rabbit as I opened the garage door. I turn on the car and pull out of my garage. Once I was on the street I closed the automatic garage door and shifted the car into drive. Nessie fiddled with the radio as drove us to the Cullens. She settled on a station that was playing Radiohead. She mouthed the words to Karma Police. I grabbed her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I look over at her and she's blushing. I smile knowing I can make her blush with a simple kiss of the hand. We make it to the Cullen estate in no time. Party balloons are splattered all over the front porch as we walk up the steps. Since the door was usually open we just let ourselves in. Nessie walked ahead of me into the kitchen where she's bombarded by the whole family.

"Happy birthday Sweetheart." Esme exclaims while enclosing her in her arms.

"Thank you."

"All right all right hand her over Mom, Happy birthday" Emmett says as he encloses her in his arms lifting her off her feet.

"Cant breath Em,"

"Woops, sorry." he sets her back down for the rest of the family to greet her.

"Aunti Renesmee!" Both Harper and Violet sang as they raced to Nessie.

"Hey short stacks."

Nessie greets them while kneeling down to their level.

"Happy Birthday!" They both say as they throw themselves into her arms.

"Awww, thank you my sweets."

A whole ten minutes must have gone by with everyone giving there happy birthdays to Nessie. Bella was the last to greet Ness and lasted the longest as she showered her baby sister with affection.

"Hey Jake, mind giving me a hand with the tables out here?" Edward asked me.

"Course not." I shrug off my jacket and was heading for the back yard but not before kissing my Nessies cheek.

All the girls awed around the room. Nessies cheeks were a rosy color.

I walked into the back yard and helped Edward arrange the tables.

"So how did it go last night?"

I smile.

"Pretty damn good."

He lifted one side of the table and I the other.

"So I assume you two are in item now?"

We walk the table into position and set it down carefully.

"Yeah we are."

Edward smile.

"I'm happy for you guys."

He walks over and pats my back.

"But, if you ever hurt my sister..."

She grips my shoulder hard.

"Your ass is grass."

We both laugh.

"Understood."

He lets go of my shoulder.

"Well come on lets get the rest of these tables set up."

Once we were done setting up the tables outside Esme and Rosalie stated putting food and drinks out on the tables. More people started arriving. Friends and distant relatives were arriving left in right wishing Bella and Nessie a Happy Birthday. I was having a drink with the guys around the grill, watching Renesmee in the distance as she chatted with everyone.

"So my truck has been giving me a little trouble, think you could check on it one of these days Jake?...Jake?...Hello?"

Emmett waves his hand in my face.

"Oh sorry, what?"

"Wow, Look at this guy he has got it bad."

"What?"

"Your so busy staring at Renesmee you didn't even hear Emmetts question."

Jasper explained.

"Oh, Sorry."

"Its okay dude we've all been there."

Emmett tells me.

"Yeah, remember how Edward was when Bella moved here?"

Embry points out.

"Embry shut up."

Edward warns.

"Holly shit who could forget. He was always, 'I wish Bella would call'."

Paul exclaims.

"Maybe I should call Bella."

I added.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up."

Quill added and we all burst into laughter except for Edward.

"Aww come on dude lighten up."

Emmett says patting Edwards back.

"Anyways what do you say about the truck Jake?"

"I'll take a look at it Emmett, Just let me know when you're available."

"Sure thing."

I look off back towards Renesmee and I see that she's talking to my father, Rachel and Rebecca, while holding Daisy in her arms and Ryan was pulling on her dress trying to get her attention which he eventually got. He told her something that made he giggle, I could hear that all day. I decide this is as good as time as any to retrieve my girl again.

"Excuse me guys."

"Go do what you got to do."

I walk off maneuvering between people to get to where I wanted to be. Half way there I notice Ness placing Daisy on the ground before excusing herself and walked off into the house. I was about to follow but then Charlie called me over.

"Jake, come over here son."

"Hey Charlie."

He pulls me to the side.

"So I understand that you and my little girl are now dating."

"Umm, yes were giving it a go."

"That's nice to hear. I've always liked you Jake, your a good guy. So I expect you to treat my baby with the most highest respect."

"I will sir there is no doubt about that."

"Good answer, I never liked that last prick she picked up. The kid never seemed right for her. And I don't know what happened between them but I do know it affected my little girl. I could see it in her but I didn't want to pry. But if you hurt her Jake, so help me."

"You wont need to worry about that, her happiness is my first priority. I would never hurt her. I give you permission to kick my ass if I ever do anything to her."

"Well I think I like you even more now Jake."

He tells me with a chuckle. I smirk. I look at the Cullen house wanting to venture in to search for my Nessie.

"I'm assuming your looking for her?"

"Yeah I am."

I turn back from the house.

"She's probably in Esmes room looking for her jacket."

"Thanks Charlie."

I walk off into the house searching for my girl. I head upstairs were I think where Esme and Carlises bedroom is. I hear a door closing as I climb up the stairs followed by soft footsteps coming towards me. I reach the second floor just as Nessie is turning towards the stairs.

"Jesuse Christ Jake you scared me."

I laugh at how startled she looked.

"Oh shut up Jake, are you following me or something?"

"I just wanted to get my girl to myself again."

I walk towards her.

"Oh did you."

"Yes."

I continue walking until I have her back to the hallway wall. Her hands slide up my chest sending shivers down my spine. I cup her face in my hands and plant my lips onto hers. our lips move in perfect synchronization. I could live the rest of my life attached to her lips if I could except there's this thing called air that everyone need to survive so we inevitable had to part.

"Boy did I need that."

"Likewise baby." she replies pecking my lips once more.

Our stomachs then growled making us laugh.

"Let go get some food."

I grab her hands and we head back to the party just as they announce the food to be ready.

Nessie and I got in line for our food. I told Nessie to sit down with our food as I got us our drinks. I head over to where she picked to sit and sat down next to her placing her drink next to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem baby."

Everyone ate in comfort with conversations sparking here and there. Then a little while after everyone was about finished eating. Edward called everyone's attention.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment. I'd like the thank you all for coming and celebrating the birthdays of my adoring sisters and beautiful wife. I'm also glad your all here because Bella and I have some very big news we'd like to share with all of you."

He takes a moment to look down at Bella. They smile at each other. I look over at Nessie and she has the same smile on her face. Bella stands with Edward.

"Edward and I are expecting."

She says while clutching her belly.

Excited squeals sound off all over the back yard. Renessme is first to congratulate them. The whole family crowds around Bella. Us guys congratulated our boy. I looked over at Nessie expecting her to seam a bit torn about the situation like how she seemed when Rebecca announced her pregnancy but this time her smile reached her eyes. She looked so happy to hear this. I'm glad.

When we were finished congratulating Ed and Bells we sat back down in our seats. I turned to Nessie.

"Exciting news right?"

"Yeah well I already knew, but Bella swore me to secrecy."

"Oh no wonder you were smiling like a crazy person."

We both laughed.

After dinner Esme grabs Bella an Nessie.

"Bella, Renesmee. We need our birthday girls."

She takes both girls away.

She leads them to the cake table were a huge cake stood with both Bella and Renesmees names written on it.

"Everyone please gather around to sing to the girls."

Esme says.

Everyone moves into position, I myself grab the spot next to Nessie and wrap my arm around her waist.

"On the count of three everyone."

Alice shines in.

"One... Two...Three,"

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Renesmee and Bella, Happy birthday to you!"

Both Bella and Renesmee blow out the candles on the cake and everyone claps. I pulled Nessie to me and pecked her lips. Everyone started with the cat calling. Nessie was as red as a tomato.

After the cake was cut, distributed and eaten. Dancing music began playing and couples began crowding the deck as our acting dance floor.

"Come on."

I bring Nessie with me and we join everyone else. I pull her into my arms and let the music sweep us away.

"Having a good night sweetheart?"

"Yes very good, I have my family, friends and boyfriend with me. I've very content."

She replies as she lays her head upon my shoulder and shuts her eyes as we move to the music.

They skies turn pitch black and some people begin their journey home. Nessie says her goodbyes to her remaining guests while I helped Edward and Rosalie clean up a bit. Once I was done I went back into the Cullen estate and over heard Renesmee and Bella.

"So staying with Jake again tonight?"

"Yup yup."

"So your coming home tomorrow then?"

"Yeah maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Well you never know."

"Gosh might as well move in with him already."

"Oh calm down Bella, we just started this. Its way too soon to be thinking about that."

"I'm just teasing you Munchkin."

"Sure sure, anyways. You should head home and get some sleep. Wouldn't want to stain yourself and my little niece or nephew."

"The little one is just a sea monkey right now Ness. It's going to take a little while before he starts putting a strain on me."

"I know I just want you well rested and healthy."

"Thanks baby girl."

I walk into there view.

"Ready to head out honey?"

I ask her.

"Yeah just let me grab my gifts."

She gets two bags full of gifts off the main table.

"Let me get that for you baby."

"Thanks."

She turns back to Bella.

"See you letter then Jelly Belly."

"Okay munchkin, drive safe you two."

"No worries Bells."

I tell her as I kiss her cheek. We say our goodbyes and we're now heading to my car. I opened Nessie door for her before putting her gift bags in the trunk. I head over to the drivers side to take my seat. I turn on my engine and back out of the Cullen drive way. I hold onto Nessies hand as we drive back to my place.

We arrive in no time. I park myself in my garage, retrieve Nessies gifts from the trunk and I let us back into my domain.

"Well what a birthday it has been."

Nessie says when we finally get back to my house. She shrugs off her jacket and tosses it onto the couch.

"Do you say that in a good or bad manor?"

I ask as I set her gift bags down by the couch.

"Good silly."

She replies with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

I grab her hands and pull her towards me. I wrap my arms around her waist, she rests her hands on my biceps.

"It would have been better if everyone would have stopped stealing you away from me." I say before kissing her nose. She giggles.

"You had me all this morning." she explained.

"Still not enough."

"Aren't you greedy."

She runs her hands up my arms to the back of my neck.

"When it comes to you, Always."

She lifts herself up onto her tip toes and kisses me. I accept her fully. Her lips are so soft. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance. My right hand leaves her waist and cups her face. Her hands thread through my hair. This girl is beyond belief. Everything about her is absolutely beautiful.

We pull away from each other after one last peak. I gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes. I could see my future starring right back at me. I wanted so desperately to tell her that I loved her but it was too soon, way too soon for that. I stroked her delicate cheek with my thumb and kissed her forehead.

"It's late, let's get ourselves ready for bed."

"Sounds good, I'm pretty tired." she tells me with the cutest yawn.

I lock up the front door and turn off the light as she heads to my room. Once I'm done securing the door I head down the hall towards my room. Nessie's already in the bathroom. I proceed to getting comfortable for bed. I toss my jeans into the hamper as well as my shirt. I'm only in my boxers. I head towards the bathroom and knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah go ahead."

I open the door. She is brushing her teeth, her make up already removed and wearing my old ACDC tee-shirt. She smiles at me while still brushing her teeth. I enter the room and grab my own tooth brush. I smear on some toothpaste on my brush and start brushing my teeth. She leans over the counter into the sink to rinse and spit. She dried off her mouth be for saying.

"Meet you in bed."

"Be there in a sec baby."

She walked out and I just had to watch. My shirt didn't quite cover her bottom too well. I couldn't not look.

Once I finished brushing my teeth I made my way out of the bathroom and into my room. Ness was laying on her side of my bed fiddling with her phone. I walked over to my side and laid myself next to her. She placed her phone onto the nightstand and turned to me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Have I ever told you now much I like seeing you wear my clothes?"

"No you haven't."

"Well it's a big turn on."

I pull her face towards me and peck her lips.

"Lets get some sleep sweetheart."

I reach up to my night stand and shut off the lamp.

"Night Jakey."

"Goodnight Ness."

I hold her close to me as we drift off to sleep.

_**Hello everyone!...Yes I know its been a really Really REALLY long time, I can't tell you guys how sorry I am. Life just got really crazy. School, relationship problems and family were all just interfering in the progress of this story as well as my other stories. But thank you to all of you who are still with me. **_

_**So here is the newest chapter I hope you enjoy it. Like I always say if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them and put them into the story. So please review, your feedback fuels my writing abilities lol...Again thank you for sticking with me an this story, I'll try my best to update faster in the future. Leave me some lovely REVIEWs my lovely readers...Till next time, much love to you all, xoxo. - Jacob's Nessie.**_


End file.
